Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans !
by Anacoluthe
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune Londonienne de 28 ans, s'en va enfin visiter cette ville qui l'intrigue tant : la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et dire qu'elle pensait que ça allait être des vacances tranquilles ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Anacoluthe, pour vous servir :-)**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfiction, du moins postée. Je vous prierai donc d'être indulgents mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit bon ou moins bon.**

 **J'espère que l'ambiance vous plaira et vous transportera directement. Une histoire est faite pour voyager alors à moins que vous n'y viviez ou l'ayez visitée, j'espère que la Nouvelle-Orléans de mon esprit aura l'effet désiré.**

DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui y touche appartient à la brillante JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **Anacoluthe**

* * *

 **Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Elle descendit du car et posa son pied par terre. Elle avança ensuite vers la soutte pour récupérer son bagage. Quand elle l'eut en main, elle remercia le chauffeur et tourna les talons.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et fit enfin face à sa destination.

La Nouvelle Orléans. Cité du blues et du jazz, mais aussi des traditions et croyances multiples. Son architecture française lui donnait un air chaleureux bien que dangereux. Elle avait pris note de tous les conseils possibles, que ce fusse en matière de visite ou de précautions à prendre. Les globetrotters disaient par exemple de déambuler sur le marché aux puces, d'écouter des groupes de musique en live dans les rues ou encore d'aller goûter les plats typiques dans tel ou tel restaurant. Et elle comptait bien les suivre tous ! Sauf un : éviter le Quartier Français le soir ou la nuit. Après tout, elle était là pour découvrir cette ville qui l'intriguait tant, non ?

Sur ces sages décisions, elle fit rouler sa valise, le bruit des roulettes résonnant contre les murs des maisons encore endormies à sept heures du matin. Elle avait décidé de prendre l'avion la veille en partance de Londres et de dormir dans un hôtel proche de l'aéroport avant de monter dans un car en direction de cette charmante ville, qui plus était ensoleillée à cette période de l'année.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et souffla lentement, emplissant ses poumons de cet air … particulier. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un long frisson et se retourna. Personne ne la suivait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres des maisons. Et personne ne l'observait. Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation d'être accompagnée ? C'était étrange.

Elle secoua la tête et profita de son arrêt pour sortir sa carte de la ville et de repérer la croix qu'elle avait faite à l'endroit même où devait se trouver son hôtel. Elle reprit la route, sa valise dans la main gauche et la carte dans la droite. Une chance qu'ils eussent eux aussi des petits panneaux indiquant le nom des rues. Quand elle trouva finalement la bonne, elle sourit et grogna de contentement. D'un pas motivé, elle entra dans le hall principal, étroit mais bien décoré et reflétant selon elle plutôt bien l'esprit de la région. L'endroit était rénové de façon actuelle, cela se voyait, mais les architectes et peintres en bâtiment avaient réussi à garder l'atmosphère et l'ambiance originelle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle salua le réceptionniste :

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Je viens d'arriver en ville. J'ai réservé une chambre simple avec salle-de-bain privative pour une semaine.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, répondit l'homme en parfait français. Il était grisonnant et avait la peau burinée par le soleil du sud des États-Unis. Une chambre simple, dites-vous ? À quel nom, je vous prie ?

\- Granger Hermione.

L'homme chercha un instant dans l'ordinateur avant de sourire et d'ouvrir un tiroir du comptoir. Il lui tendit une clé ancienne de sa main marquée par les années.

\- Vous avez la chambre 62, avec vue sur la rue. Elle est au troisième étage. Votre salle-de-bain est individuelle et votre lit, simple. Le petit-déjeuner se sert entre sept heures trente et dix heures. Il vous est possible de souper au restaurant de l'hôtel si vous le désirez, à condition de réserver une table la veille au soir à la réception et de signaler le nombre de personnes. Trois menus vous seront alors présentés et vous pourrez choisir l'un d'entre eux. Bien entendu, comme cela ne fait pas partie de votre choix de réservation, un supplément sera ajouté à votre facture.

\- Évidemment, concéda la jeune femme en prenant les clés que le réceptionniste lui tendait.

\- Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, termina le réceptionniste.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, déjà surexcitée à l'idée de vivre une semaine complète sur ces anciennes terres coloniales.

La jeune femme prit alors l'escalier, monta les trois étages et trouva sa chambre. Elle entra la clé dans la serrure, tourna et actionna la poignée. Elle découvrit une chambre de taille moyenne avec un lit une personne, une garde-robe, une petite table de nuit, une lampe de chevet et une lampe sur pied. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, posa sa valise sur son lit et ouvrit la porte de la salle-de-bain : petite, simple mais propre. Elle alla ensuite tester le matelas et constata qu'il était suffisamment confortable. Pas trop dur, pas trop mou, pile comme il fallait. Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant : c'était plutôt pas mal pour ces régions du monde, se dit-elle. Puis, elle se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle regarda sa montre et se dit qu'à cette heure-là, il n'y avait probablement personne dans la ville. Et le calme plat ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment. Elle opta alors pour l'option sieste. Elle détacha ses cheveux, enleva sa montre et ses chaussures et se recouvrit des draps.

000000

Elle fut réveillée par l'activité au dehors. Doucement mais surement, elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et sourit. Elle se souvenait d'où elle était, à peine désorientée par l'environnement. Elle regarda sa montre et ouvrit des yeux de hiboux : _trois heures de l'après-midi ?! Merci le décalage horaire_. En pensant à ça, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas encore faim. Elle haussa les épaules, se leva et se changea. Après un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait apporté, elle choisit un top fleuri à fines bretelles croisées dans le dos, un jean dont elle retroussa les bords de manière à ce qu'ils lui arrivent juste au-dessus des chevilles et une veste en jean. Un courant d'air et elle frissonnerait, alors autant jouer la sécurité. Elle retira de son sac à main les choses encombrantes et garda l'essentiel, chopa les clés au passage, verrouilla sa porte et quitta le bâtiment en souriant gaiement au réceptionniste de l'après-midi : il était beaucoup plus jeune, avait des cheveux courts et noirs ainsi que la peau blanche.

Dehors, les rues bouillonnaient d'activités : les maraichers, les musiciens, les artistes, les groupes de touristes et leur guide. Partout, il y avait des gens, originaires ou non de la région. Hermione fut tout de suite plongée dans cette effervescence et se sentit tout à fait dépaysée. Elle adorait plutôt cela, d'ailleurs. Cela la changeait des rues mondaines et grouillantes d'employés en costard-cravate-baskets, courant sur les trottoirs pour être à l'heure. Elle aimait Londres, mais elle sentait qu'elle adorerait la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'était atypique.

La jeune femme mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et, son sac à main sur l'épaule, parcouru lentement la Grand-Rue, là où le marché était le plus florissant. Elle prit en photo tout ce qu'elle put, elle ne voulait oublier aucun instant, bien que déjà le simple fait d'être là était inoubliable. C'était comme vivre un rêve éveillé.

Deux heures plus tard et quelques objets « porte-bonheur » en poche, elle chercha un endroit où se restaurer. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de la rue, évita quelques vélos puis se retourna.

\- Hun ? fit-elle, perplexe.

Un établissement aux couleurs vert canard et argenté craquelées se dressait devant elle. Une enseigne était suspendue et indiquait le mot « Malefoy's » et en-dessous  
« Depuis 1730 » en français. Un serpent aux écailles sombres sculpté dans le bois de l'écriteau zigzaguait entre les lettres pour ensuite en sortir et terminer sa course, enroulé au pied de l'une des colonnes de style français de l'avancement du bâtiment. Les fenêtres étaient en réalité des vitraux représentant des scènes étranges qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Soudain, son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Elle y posa la paume de sa main et décida d'entrer : elle allait probablement trouver de quoi satisfaire son appétit grandissant.

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir court et étroit, obscur. Elle avança et dut pousser une double porte pour entrer dans la salle principale. Un homme était assis à un piano dans le fond à gauche de la salle sous une mezzanine au garde-fou en bois noir. Hermione ne put que distinguer sa silhouette car il y faisait assez sombre. À droite de la salle, le long du mur se trouvait un bar aux armoires emplies de bouteilles de couleurs et liqueurs différentes. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noir corbeau attachés en queue de cheval semblait s'affairer derrière le comptoir en vieux bois.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle.

L'air de piano loupa une note et la jeune femme releva la tête d'un coup. Hermione eut l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Le regard de la noirette lui faisait presque froid dans le dos et semblait la transpercer. L'homme, quant à lui, ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais Hermione devina qu'il tendait l'oreille.

\- Bonjour, répéta-t-elle. Je me demandais s'il était possible de se restaurer ici ?

La noirette haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien.

 _S'ils ne parlent pas anglais, je rigole_ , pensa la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Un ange passa et l'homme au bout de la salle décida enfin de se lever. Il s'approcha d'une démarche nonchalante, sinuant entre les tables difformes et vint se poster en face d'elle. Il était grand et longiligne bien que sa carrure semblât forte et musclée. Il était habillé tout de noir d'un costume trois pièces dont il avait enlevé la veste. Seule sa cravate était blanche. D'un blanc immaculé. Presque comme ses cheveux, d'ailleurs. Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux. Il avait la peau pâle et les yeux d'un bleu-gris particulier, ce qui accentuait encore plus le platine de ses cheveux. Hermione se demanda si c'était une coloration mais laissa tomber l'idée quand il tourna la tête vers la serveuse et que la lumière illumina quelques-unes de ses mèches qui brillèrent d'un éclat naturel.

\- Pansy, tu n'aurais pas envie de répondre à la demoiselle, par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et trainante.

L'intéressée retroussa le nez avant de prendre un sourire mielleux.

\- Nous sommes désolés, Mademoiselle, mais nous ne faisons aucune restauration pour le moment, fit la jeune femme d'une voix faussement aimable.

Hermione eut soudainement l'impression de déranger mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Cette fille n'allait pas lui gâcher la première soirée de ses vacances parce qu' « ils ne faisaient pas de restauration pour le moment ». Elle releva le menton et les épaules.

\- Bien. Alors à quelle heure puis-je revenir ?

Ladite Pansy échangea un regard avec l'homme blond, la tête penchée, un avertissement dans le regard. Celui-ci ne sembla pas en prendre compte et dévisagea Hermione, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- En réalité, nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts, ma jolie, l'informa-t-il.

\- Mince, je ne savais pas, je …

\- La prochaine fois, la coupa Pansy, regardez les horaires.

Hermione réfléchit une seconde puis rétorqua qu'il n'y avait rien d'affiché.

\- Internet, vous connaissez ? fit sèchement l'autre.

Hermione faillit avoir un mouvement de recul en l'entendant. Elle bloqua un instant, l'air probablement ahuri.

\- Je connais Internet, oui, répondit Hermione lentement avant de reprendre d'un ton agressif. Par contre, je ne connais pas la Nouvelle-Orléans puisque je viens d'arriver. Alors si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de me parler de manière civilisée, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Sur ce, je vais voir plus loin si l'accueil est plus chaleureux. Bonne soirée à vous.

Elle croisa le regard du blond un instant avant de tourner les talons. Passée la porte, elle marmonna un « Non, mais ! » indigné. Quelle désagréable personnage ! Depuis quand les établissements engageaient des personnes incapables de contact cordial avec les gens ? C'était une aberration, selon Hermione. La jeune femme sortit et respira un bon coup pour relâcher la colère qui avait commencé à grandir en elle. Les mains sur les hanches, elle secoua la tête, encore ébaubie face à tant d'hostilité.

À l'intérieur, l'homme aux cheveux d'or regardait Pansy sans rien dire, la tête légèrement penchée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, des gens comme ça.

L'intéressé haussa les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il fut un instant ébloui par le soleil couchant puis, y voyant un peu mieux, regarda à gauche, à droite et repéra la jeune touriste. Il trottina jusqu'à elle et la héla. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait puis secoua la tête, ne voulant probablement pas le voir. Elle continua sa route en accélérant le pas.

\- Mademoiselle ! Attendez !

\- Pourquoi vous attendrais-je ? fit-elle, sèchement.

\- Je tenais à vous expliquer … (Il se mit à marcher en arrivant à sa hauteur, se callant sur son pas.) Je tenais à vous présenter des excuses pour le comportement de ma collègue. Elle n'est guère enthousiaste face à de nouveaux visages.

\- Non, vraiment ? dit Hermione, sarcastique.

L'homme ricana puis reprit la parole pendant qu'Hermione regardait à gauche et à droite.

\- C'est l'impression qu'elle fait à tout le monde. Mais il ne faut pas vous fier à votre première impression avec elle. (Hermione émit un grognement peu convaincu.) Que faites-vous ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je cherche après un autre endroit où manger et où je serai accueillie de manière plus amicale.

Il pouffa à nouveau, amusé.

\- Vous avez un sacré caractère, vous savez. D'où venez-vous, comme ça ?

L'intéressée se stoppa net, surprenant l'homme au passage. Il se tourna vers elle et vit sur son visage une expression dure et méfiante.

\- Pourquoi je vous dirais d'où je viens ? Après tout, j'ai pratiquement été jetée dehors par votre collègue.

Il lui adressa son regard le plus étonné, le sourcil haussé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore au stade « Je ne parle pas aux inconnus parce que mes parents me l'ont interdit. » ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route. Elle constata qu'il la suivait toujours, cette fois-ci en silence.

\- Vous allez me suivre encore longtemps ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire, comme, je ne sais pas, moi … servir au bar ?

\- En fait, non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Donc vous êtes un gros misogyne qui laisse sa collègue gérer la clientèle toute seule ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Il lui lança un regard, sourcils froncés mais les yeux amusés.

\- Vous … Oh d'accord ! fit-il, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de crucial. Bien sûr, c'est évident. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? réclama la jeune femme, agacée et perdue.

\- Évidemment. En fait, Pansy est barmaid.

\- Et vous barman, et donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas barman, ma jolie, je suis le tenancier de ce bar.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, se sentant ridicule.

\- Je ne savais pas, je …

\- Stop ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite, je déteste quand les gens bafouillent, surtout quand ils n'auraient pas pu savoir. (Il lui jeta un coup d'œil alentours, regarda sa montre à gousset puis sourit sincèrement à Hermione.) Vous cherchez un endroit pour manger, pas vrai ? Je connais un resto plutôt sympa. Suivez-moi, l'invita-t-il d'un mouvement de la main.

Il la vit plisser les yeux de scepticisme. Puis, d'une voix où résonnait la résignation, elle dit :

\- C'est parce que le décalage horaire commence à se faire sentir, sinon je vous aurais remballé sans hésitation.

L'homme eut un rire de gorge.

\- Le décalage horaire, hein ? Laissez-moi deviner : Californie ? Non, vous avez un accent trop différent que pour être américaine. Canada, alors ?

Amusée, la jeune secoua la tête.

\- Alaska ?

Nouvelle négation.

\- Royaume-Uni ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, vous en avez fait du chemin pour aller en vacances, ma jolie. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il existe plus exotique, comme destination ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote. Mais rien n'est plus atypique pour moi que la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mmh mmh ! Je suis attirée par cette ville depuis toute petite. Quand j'étais petite, à l'école, un de mes camarades de classe a fait une élocution sur Big Easy, comme vous l'appelez, et je suis littéralement tomber amoureuse ! dit-elle avec des grands gestes et un sourire béat. Et maintenant que j'y suis … Je n'arrive pas y croire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'avoir reçu le cadeau de Noël que je voulais, s'amusa-t-elle avant d'être subitement embarrassée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela, c'est idiot. On ne se connait même pas.

Puis elle vit le regard que lui lançait le blond : il la regardait comme s'il voulait lui poser une question. Son regard était transperçant, hypnotisant, perturbant. Elle fit un petit pas en arrière et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le nez, c'est ça ?

\- Non, du tout, répondit-il sans pour autant changer sa manière de la regarder. Vous êtes fascinante.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- En entrant dans mon bar, vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

\- Vous commencez à me faire peur, là.

\- Oh, j'en suis navré. En vérité, peu de gens entre dans mon bar.

\- Pourtant vous êtes situé en plein milieu de la rue principale, ce n'est pas comme si l'on pouvait le louper.

\- Pas faux. Enfin, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas important. (Il frappa soudainement dans ses mains, souriant de toutes ses dents.) Bon, si on allait manger ?

\- Puisque vous insistez, céda gentiment la jeune femme.

Elle tourna alors les talons et commença à marcher. Il l'arrêta, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je retourne au Malefoy's, pourquoi ?

\- Non non non ! fit-il en secouant l'index. Il la prit par les épaules et lui montra d'un geste circulaire l'autre côté de la rue : Nous allons manger typiquement _français_ , expliqua-t-il en terminant sa phrase en parlant justement français.

\- Français ?

\- Exactement. Alors, vous venez ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur et lui présentant son bras.

Hermione le regarda en coin avant d'accepter son bras, sceptique mais amusée. Elle ne se serait sûrement pas laissé inviter par un inconnu en temps normal, mais ici, elle avait comme l'impression qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle ressentait une étrange connexion, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, alors que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Elle s'en serait souvenue. _Un homme pareil, ça ne s'oublie pas !_ se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle se laissa alors conduire au beau milieu des rues, l'écoutant lui expliquer rites et coutumes de la Nouvelle-Orléans jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent là où l'homme voulait les mener.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant assez moderne et qui ne suivait absolument pas l'architecture habituelle de la ville. Hermione s'en étonna et il lui expliqua que le bâtiment d'origine avait été détruit dans un incendie. Donc les propriétaires avaient dû tout reconstruire, en profitant pour accentuer le côté chic. Il était vrai que la bâtisse devant eux était particulièrement belle. Des grandes baies vitrées encadraient la double-porte d'entrée en bois épais et sombre. Une enseigne indiquait « Le bord de mer » en lettres bordeaux.

Le blond la fit s'avancer vers la porte mais Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, comme choquée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On est bien d'accord que si vous êtes le tenancier du Malefoy's et qu'il est sur pied depuis 1730, vous devez être un descendant du créateur. Ce qui veut dire que votre nom est Malefoy.

\- Excellente déduction, miss …

\- Hermione Granger. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Miss Granger, dit-il en lui faisant une élégante révérence.

\- Au moins, je sais maintenant qui je vais remercier en fin de soirée.

\- Remercier ?

\- Pour l'addition.

\- Qui vous dit que je comptais payer l'addition ? lui demanda-t-il, le visage subitement fermé.

La jeune femme fit prise de court mais se reprit bien vite : elle haussa les épaules et rétorqua avec désinvolture qu'ils paieraient chacun leur part, dans ce cas. Il lui rendit un regard surpris, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde aussi vite et avec autant de répartie. Cela l'amusa et il lui dit :

\- Je vous aime bien. Vous avez de la chance, je suis tout d'un coup d'humeur à payer entièrement l'addition, fit-il pour plaisanter. Ce à quoi elle répondit :

\- Je vais vite en profiter avant que vous ne changiez d'avis, alors. Dépêchons-nous, je ne voudrais pas que vous remarquiez que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille à l'hôtel, acheva-t-elle en le tirant pas le bras vers l'entrée, le faisant rire aux éclats par la même occasion.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et passèrent ensuite une agréable soirée.

Au cours de la celle-ci, Hermione avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermée, plusieurs fois de suite, comme si elle avait une question à poser ou quelque chose à dire sans oser le faire. Drago comprit qu'il devrait partir à la pêche pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Simple curiosité : est-ce que ça a toujours été un bar ? Le Malefoy's, tint-elle à préciser.

\- Ah ça … En fait, c'était un club privé, au tout début. Craint. Et pas de bonne réputation.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par une telle information.

\- En effet ... Cela a duré deux siècles.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a modifié ça ? s'intéressa-t-elle, une main sous le menton.

\- La politique.

\- Vraiment ?!

Il haussa un sourcil provocateur et Hermione se mit à rougir.

\- Non. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père a décidé d'en finir avec cette réputation malsaine. Il a donc fait une annonce publique comme quoi il fermait le bar.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Oui, sans une hésitation. Il est parti quelques temps. Et a fini par revenir. Il a réouvert le bar.

\- Ça a fonctionné ? Je veux dire : le fait de changer la fonctionnalité de cet endroit.

\- Ça a mis du temps mais les clients se sont ramenés tout doucement. Avec scepticisme. Puis les années ont passé, et … (Il secoua la tête, haussa les épaules et leva les paumes vers le haut.) Le bar est passé de génération en génération et le voilà finalement mien.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'imaginant l'histoire. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour son ancêtre de prendre cette direction différente, totalement opposée à celle de départ.

\- Est-ce qu'il faisait partie de la Mafia ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Cette question parut étonner Drago, mais son visage redevint vite neutre.

\- D'après les dires, oui. Ma famille n'était pas vraiment portée dans les cœurs des gens. En fait, mon ancêtre est arrivé avec les colons français dans les années 1700. (Hermione écarquilla les yeux.) Quoi ?

\- Votre ancêtre côtoyait la royauté anglaise ?

Il ricana puis montra son visage de sa main.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir les traits amérindiens, fit-il, sarcastique.

Hermione sourit, embarrassée : elle détestait se sentir idiote – ce qu'elle était loin d'être.

La soirée passa et ils discutèrent longtemps, laissant parfois les silences prendre place, sans la moindre gêne.

 _Pour un premier soir, c'était plutôt réussi_ , se dit Hermione en rentrant à son hôtel. Elle serra sa veste autour d'elle, le vent qui soufflait légèrement faisait frissonner sa peau.

\- Vous ne saviez pas que le vent existait aussi en Amérique ? lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

\- Si mais je pensais que cette ville en était épargnée, rétorqua-t-elle avec humour. C'est bête, hein ?

Il ricana. Il avait insisté pour la raccompagner, prétextant qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans les rues inconnues de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté, intriguée : il était beaucoup trop galant. Ou alors c'était elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude ?

\- On y est, souffla-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

Il ne répondit rien et leva plutôt la tête vers le ciel. Il resta silencieux un moment. Hermione en profita pour le détailler un peu plus, découvrant en lui une aura particulière, presque magique. C'était idiot : la seule magie chez lui était qu'il était intensément beau. Ça en aurait ébloui plus d'unes. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à fondre devant un homme qui se montrait galant, qui l'invitait à dîner sans aucune raison alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, mais il restait un étranger.

 _Mais il est quand même vachement s…_

\- La lune est proche, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il fit un pas vers elle et se retrouva à quelques centimètres. Hermione resserra encore plus sa veste et le regarda avec des yeux de hiboux, se préparant à toute éventualité.

\- Et ?

\- Je vis dans cette ville depuis que je suis petit et je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il s'y passe, à la lumière comme à l'ombre.

Il marqua une pause, la dévisageant en détail. Hermione n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce. Ce silence était intense, mais pas désagréable. Elle était intriguée : que voulait-il dire ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, lentement, délicatement, leva la main vers le visage de la jeune femme pour, du dos de ses doigts pliés, lui caresser la joue. Ce geste était tendre, retenu, mais elle n'y sentit aucune ambiguïté. _Étrange …_

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Hermione regarda Drago, sourcils froncés : elle lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle était en vacances, non ? Elle fit un pas en arrière et lui lança un sourire gêné.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était délicieux. Le repas. Je veux dire que le repas était délicieux, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il la regarda soudainement avec étonnement, puis avec amusement et un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il la laissa s'entremêler les pinceaux un moment avant de l'interrompre en se penchant vers elle. Son visage n'était plus qu'à un centimètre du sien. Il l'a vit écarquiller les yeux et se figer. Il profita du silence que son mouvement avait provoqué chez elle. Il savait qu'il les troublait toutes, alors que c'était loin d'être son intention. Quoique …

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Hermione, souffla-t-il d'une voix grave, suave et contrôlée.

Il se pencha vers elle encore et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Il la sentit retenir son souffle une seconde avant d'inspirer profondément en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Il sourit, recula de deux, trois pas en continuant de la regarder d'un air goguenard puis tourna les talons en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il l'entendit répondre faiblement, distraitement.

Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle secoua la tête violemment.

\- Enfin, Hermione, reprend-toi, ma fille ! Tu es en vacances et tu n'es pas du genre fleur bleue. Secoue-toi, ma vieille.

Elle rentra dans l'hôtel, salua le réceptionniste – le vieil homme de la veille – et continua de se parler à elle-même.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai demain ? Ah oui, visite guidée dans le Bayou. Ça va être bien ! Et ça t'éloignera de cet homme. Bon dieu, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à un homme fraichement rencontré. C'est idiot !

Elle prit une douche chaude, enfila son pyjama et s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si oui, foncez et laissez-moi votre review, je serai enchantée de voir ce que vous en avez pensé :-)**

 **On évite les critiques non constructives, s'il-vous-plait, hein ? On est gentil avec la débutante ;-)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Anacoluthe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Je vous poste ici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire que j'aime raccourcir en BALNO :-)**

DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui y touche appartient à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi et je l'écris pour le pur plaisir d'écriture, sans aucun but lucratif.

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **Anacoluthe**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand Hermione arriva au port, elle fut assaillie par l'odeur presque nauséabonde de l'eau marécageuse. Elle porta sa main à son nez et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle était la seule à souffrir de ces effluves. Elle remarqua plusieurs touristes, un bout de tissu devant leur visage. Elle se sentit soulagée, moins seule tout d'un coup.

Elle s'était levée, motivée et joyeuse. Elle s'était habillée avec un jean, un T-Shirt longues manches noir et moulant et des baskets rose pâle. Elle avait, par précaution, pris un K-Way, ne sachant pas avec quel type de bateau elle allait naviguer sur les eaux du Bayou Saint-Jean. Elle s'était également munie d'un appareil photo, prête à immortaliser tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait également un petit sac à dos dans lequel gisait son portefeuille, ses papiers d'identité, son ticket d'embarquement, deux paquets de mouchoir, des pansements et un bloc-notes avec un stylo à bille pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle n'aura pas pu prendre en photo. Ses amies la trouvaient un petit peu trop assidue, même en vacances. Elle lui donnait le surnom de « rat de bibliothèque » quand ils voulaient la taquiner. Ça l'avait blessée au début, puis elle avait pris du recul, avait reconnu qu'elle était perfectionniste et assoiffée de savoir mais c'était dans sa nature ! Elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses et travailler sa culture générale. Après tout, qui ne voulait rien apprendre n'avançait pas dans la vie. C'était sa devise.

Deux hommes habillés de gilets de sauvetages sortirent d'un bâtiment devant lequel était retournée une vieille barque, et firent signe aux gens d'approcher.

\- Bonjour à tous et toutes, dit l'un des deux en anglais. Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal de mer car ça va assez secouer aujourd'hui. (Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années leva la main, un sourire navré aux lèvres et annonça que c'était son cas.) Ah vraiment ? Bon, eh bien, nous vous mettrons sur le bord du bateau, dans ce cas, fit l'homme avec humour.

Un rire parcouru l'assemblée et l'autre prit le relais en demandant aux futurs passagers de se munir d'un gilet de sauvetage et de l'accrocher de telle et telle manière. Hermione se vit dans l'avion et elle pouffa dans son coin.

Les gens montèrent alors un à un dans le bateau et prirent place. Quelques consignes de sécurité furent données puis le bateau se mit en route, naviguant à un rythme de croisière. Il était vrai que ça secouait un peu mais c'était loin d'être désagréable pour Hermione. Elle appréciait même plutôt cela.

Tout en écoutant les informations énoncées par les guides, elle regardait de part et d'autre du bateau, attendant d'avoir la bonne lumière, le bon élément à photographier quand une dame s'écria soudainement :

\- Regardez ! (Elle pointa quelque chose dans l'eau à la droite du bateau. Tout le monde se déplaça, sous les avertissements et les suppliques de prudence des guides.) Un crocodile !

Hermione s'approcha et regarda l'animal, l'analysant tant qu'elle put à cause du soleil et de l'eau qui le recouvrait.

\- Ce n'est pas un crocodile, la contredit-elle d'un ton sérieux. C'est alligator. Les crocodiles ont une tête fine et étroite, alors que nous pouvons observer d'ici que la tête de cet animal est large et arrondie. Et pour information, le crocodile a deux dents supérieures qui restent à l'extérieur de sa gueule fermée. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons l'apercevoir de là où nous sommes et c'est vraiment dommage.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et elle en profita pour prendre quelques clichés. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit tous les regards fixés sur elle, certains dédaigneux, d'autres étonnés. Les guident se souriaient mais ne dirent rien de plus. Elle avait probablement tout dit. Et elle était certaine que ses propos étaient corrects. Elle s'était renseignée autant que possible sur la Nouvelle-Orléans et avait eu le temps de lire un bouquin supplémentaire dans l'avion.

Elle passa entre les gens sans encombre et retourna à sa place. Les autres touristes l'imitèrent lentement, lui jeta de temps à autres des coups d'œil intrigués puis le choc passa et elle put enfin continuer d'écouter sans qu'on ne la fixe comme si elle venait d'un autre monde.

Cela ne la dérangeait plus vraiment, elle avait grandi avec ce genre de regard lancés à son attention. Elle avait également subi des remarques désagréables, mais elle avait fini par rabattre le caquet de ces personne désagréables : elle avait raison, ils manquaient de culture, ne s'intéressaient pas assez à ce qui les entourait et elle en avait ras la casquette de les entendre jacasser dans son dos à tout bout de champ ! Elle s'était fait des amis, qui sont devenus des meilleurs amis.

Malheureusement, en arrivant aux études supérieures, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés et ils s'étaient éloignés. Hermione avait été triste au début, puis avait lâché prise, s'était concentrée sur ses études en se disant qu'elle trouverait des personnes avec qui elle aurait beaucoup de points communs, avec qui elle s'entendrait tout en sachant que c'était les bonnes. Elle avait reçu son diplôme avec la fierté d'être première de sa promotion, trouvé un job dans les quelques mois qui suivirent et, au bout de cinq longues années de travail assidu à sa sauce, elle avait demandé deux semaines de vacances. Elle avait à peine pris deux heures avant de savoir comment elle allait occuper son temps libre : un coup d'œil sur internet, un billet d'avion acheté et trois jours plus tard, elle atterrissait sur le sol américain, souriante et libérée. Ses parents lui avaient prodigués de précieux conseils avant de partir, qu'elle avait pris soin de noter et d'appliquer.

Et elle avait posé pied à la Nouvelle-Orléans un jour plus tard, impatiente de découvrir cette ville aux mille couleurs.

Une bonne heure et demie s'écoula avant que le bateau s'arrête. Les gens marchèrent en hâte hors du moyen de transport maritime pour dégourdir leurs jambes et s'étirer. Certains tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour voir jusqu'où s'élevaient les arbres. Hermione les imita, admirative.

\- Prenez garde aux moustiques ! conseilla l'un des deux guides.

Les réactions furent multiples : certains s'en fichèrent, d'autres regardèrent autour d'eux avec suspicion et certains commencèrent à se taper les bras et d'autre parties du corps, pensant s'être fait subitement piquer. Hermione secoua la tête, amusée. Elle se mit en route, suivant à son aise le groupe. Elle prenait des photos par-ci, par-là. Les champs des oiseaux et le craquement des branches sous leurs pieds étaient les seuls éléments cassant le débit de paroles des deux meneurs.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Hermione remarque qu'elle avait perdu le groupe. Elle se mit à paniquer avant de courir le long du chemin dans la direction qu'elle supposait que le groupe avait prise.

\- Oh Seigneur, moi et mon intérêt, marmonna-t-elle, fâchée contre elle-même.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche, elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle était perdue. Et là, au milieu de ces arbres gigantesques et silencieux, dans cet environnement qu'elle trouva subitement austère, elle fondit en larmes.

Elle pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Jusqu'à ce que son estomac se manifeste. Elle se reprit, renifla et se leva. Elle serra les poings, remonta son sac sur son épaule et marcha encore.

Puis un cri retentit. Elle tourna en rond, aux aguets, pour voir d'où ça aurait pu provenir. Mais le cri ne se manifesta plus. Épaules affaissées, elle fit quelques pas …

Et un autre cri se fit entendre. La jeune femme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans la direction d'où lui semblait provenir le cri et finit par apercevoir quelque chose de massif au loin entre les arbres. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine : elle avait trouvé quelque chose ! Elle accéléra autant que possible, écartant les branches sur son chemin et bloqua violemment en voyant ce qui se dressait devant elle.

Une maison. Devant elle se dressait une maison ! Elle s'écria de joie, serrant le point :

\- Yes ! Merci, Seigneur !

Elle serra les mains en signe de prière et leva le nez vers le ciel. Et quand elle regarda à nouveau vers la maison, elle fut prise d'un doute. Et si ces gens n'étaient pas convenables ? Et si c'était comme dans Hansel et Gretel ? Des criminels ? Des dealers ? Ou peut-être des macs ? Son cœur se serra d'angoisse mais son courage refit vite surface : _A_ _llez Hermione, tu dois au moins aller te renseigner sur ce que tu as devant le nez. Avec un peu de chance, ils t'aideront à retrouver ton chemin._

Elle avança donc lentement, attentive. Elle vit alors un homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant à genoux devant de la terre battue. Il jardinait.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où j'ai mis ma pelle ? cria-t-il soudain.

\- T'as quoi ? répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du jardin.

C'était probablement eux qu'Hermione avait entendu parmi les arbres.

Puis elle aperçut une paire de jambes derrière un grand draps de lit suspendu sur un fil.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle d'une voix timide.

La tête de l'homme se releva et il la regarda avec étonnement. La paire de jambes sortit d'un coup de derrière le drap et Hermione vit une petite dame boulotte aux cheveux également roux, volumineux et bouclés.

\- Ah Ginny ! Je me demandais quand tu …

La dame s'arrêta de parler et adopta la même attitude que l'homme dans le potager.

Hermione tenta un sourire hésitant et un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle à nouveau. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous surprendre comme ça, mais … C'est vraiment idiot, hein, mais j'ai perdu mon groupe de visite guidée, en fait. Et je …

\- Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama d'effroi la dame, les bras en l'air et s'approchant à grands pas vers Hermione. Ma chérie ! Quel malheur ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cette forêt ?

\- Quelques heures, répondit vaguement l'intéressée. Enfin, je crois … Quelle heure est-il ?

L'homme se releva difficilement et rejoignit la petite femme.

\- Des heures ?! s'horrifia la rousse, les mains devant la bouche. Vous devez mourir de faim ?

\- Oui, enfin, je crois, je n'ai …

\- Venez ! Suivez-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle alors en la prenant par la main et la tirant vers la maison. J'espère que vous aimez le ragoût d'agneau, parce que j'en ai une belle ration au frigo et …

Hermione croisa le regard de l'homme qui se fit bienveillant. Il lui sourit et prit la parole de sa voix douce :

\- Molly chérie, laisse un peu cette jeune femme se remettre de ses émotions, s'il-te-plait. Elle a dû avoir vraiment peur, toute seule dans le Bayou. (Ladite Molly la relâcha et l'homme tendit la main vers Hermione.) Alors, mademoiselle, vous devez bien avoir un nom ?

\- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

\- Charmant, dit-il. Je suis Arthur Weasley. Et voici ma femme, Molly. Veuillez pardonner son effroi, elle est très protectrice.

\- M'enfin, Arthur ! s'indigna Molly. Tu ne le serais pas, toi, en apprenant que l'un de tes enfants s'est perdu en plein milieu des bois ? J'en mourrais d'inquiétude !

\- Tu extrapoles toujours, Molly, rétorqua-t-il calmement. Elle nous a trouvé et elle peut en remercier Merlin. Et puis tu sais bien que les enfants connaissent cette forêt sur le bout de leurs doigts.

Hermione serra la main de l'homme et marcha derrière lui quand il lui fit signe de le suivre. La petite dame ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une cuisine bien chargée. Une petite cloche résonna dans la pièce, à l'ouverture et à la fermeture de la porte.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous allions justement passer à table, l'invita-t-il.

\- Oh mon dieu, non ! Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ! Je me demandais juste si vous …

\- Sornettes ! s'exclama Molly. Vous allez manger, vous reposer et nous nous occuperons de la suite après.

Hermione regarda l'homme avec de grands yeux et il lui sourit d'un air calme et serein : il connaissait sa femme, elle ne pouvait résister aux âmes en peine. Elle avait un cœur gros comme ça et s'occuper des gens était inné chez elle. Elle en faisait même parfois un devoir.

Hermione sentit ses épaules se détendre en voyant l'assiette remplie de ragoût d'agneau arriver devant elle. Sentir ces odeurs délicieuses lui firent un effet inattendu : elle fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir, à la grande surprise du couple. Elle se cacha le visage des mains et s'excusa pour son comportement.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, jeune fille, je vous en prie, lui dit Molly. C'est tout à fait normal après ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Reconnaissez qu'être perdue en terrain hostile n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant et rassurant, tenta de la faire rire Arthur.

Hermione hocha la tête et accepta volontiers le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait. Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions, elle sourit d'un air gêné au couple et s'excusa à nouveau :

\- Je me sens vraiment idiote, dit-elle. D'habitude, je suis attentive. Je n'aurais pas dû me perdre. En plus, ce n'est pas mon genre de paniquer ainsi. Je suis plutôt rationnelle, en fait. Mais là … Dans cette forêt … Elle m'a parue si hostile tout d'un coup et j'ai …

Molly posa une main douce et maternelle sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, un sourire tendre aux lèvres :

\- Ne vous justifiez pas, ce n'est pas utile. Vous étiez seule, perdue et quelque part où vous n'étiez jamais venue. C'est tout à fait logique.

\- Et puis, la peur prouve que vous n'êtes pas sans conscience, renchérit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Molly lui jeta un regard outré tandis que la jeune femme le dévisageait - elle ne savait pas si elle devait se joindre à lui pour rire. L'homme rit encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les deux autres ne l'imitaient pas. Son rire se calma lentement et il finit en mimant une crise de toux.

Molly posa à nouveau son regard sur Hermione et son visage prit un sérieux total et autoritaire :

\- Maintenant, jeune fille, vous allez me terminer votre assiette !

Elle se mit à table et le repas put enfin commencer. Il se déroula en silence. Hermione en profita. Ce silence lui fut bénéfique, profondément déstressant. Elle sentait qu'elle était entourée de bonnes ondes auprès de ce couple, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude d'accueillir des inconnus chez eux. Une demi-heure plus tard, quand elle eut fini son repas, elle repoussa son assiette et se cala contre le dossier, les mains croisées sur le ventre, rassasiée.

\- Alors ? C'était bon ? s'enquit Molly en souriant chaleureusement.

\- Délicieux. Je vous remercie, dit Hermione.

Son regard dévia ensuite autour d'elle et elle observa les meubles. C'était une cuisine étroite et fournie, avec une ancienne cuisinière au gaz, un évier en fonte et une radio au-dessus du frigo qui devait être rempli à ras-bord. Cette pensée fit sourire Hermione qui n'avait dans son frigo que le stricte nécessaire. Elle préférait faire ses courses au jour le jour, choisissant ainsi un repas qui lui faisait envie sur le moment. Néanmoins, cela lui arrivait quelques fois de faire des courses pour un mois et d'être tranquille, sachant que ce dont elle avait besoin était sous sa main. Et puis, à vrai dire, c'était bien plus facile ainsi puisqu'elle était toute seule. Ça pouvait paraître lourd pour certaines de ses connaissances qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas quelqu'un avec qui vivre sa vie. Elle répondait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et que l'amour ne se cherchait pas, qu'il venait à toi sans que tu t'y attendes. Alors elle préférait ne pas y penser, ça risquerait de le faire fuir ! Sur cette note humoristique, sa vessie se manifesta d'un coup. Pressée, elle demanda où se trouvait les toilettes et la mère de famille s'empressa de lui indiquer le chemin.

\- C'est au bout du couloir sur ta droite.

Hermione la remercia et elle suivit les instructions. En revenant, elle détailla le salon. Ça ne la mettait pas très à l'aise de faire ça, elle détestait la curiosité mal placée en réalité, mais ici, c'était différent. C'était comme si cette maison appelait à une ambiance familiale, comme si elle émettait des ondes positives et apaisantes sur quiconque l'approchait. En fait, ça lui rappelait un peu l'atmosphère de chez ses parents, qui lui manquèrent subitement. Son cœur se serra mais elle se dit qu'elle allait bientôt les revoir. Et puis son cœur balançait : elle venait d'arriver et lui demander de repartir maintenant était trop lui demander ! Elle se sentait tellement bien à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Arthur sortit de la cuisine et lança un regard d'abord surpris en voyant Hermione – « On ne t'avait pas entendue revenir » lui dit-il – puis il lui sourit sincèrement, d'un air serein et s'approcha d'un meuble près de la cheminée, éteinte à cette période de l'année. Hermione se dit qu'une soirée au coin de ce feu en hiver avec un bon livre et une couverture sur les genoux devait être des plus agréables. La jeune femme suivit du regard les gestes de l'homme et le vit allumer un vieux tourne disque assez imposant. Elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué tout de suite. De la musique jazzy emplit la pièce – elle reconnut _I put a spell on you_ de Nina Simone – et Hermione se mit à se dandiner inconsciemment, bras croisés, découvrant un peu plus le salon. Arthur prit un journal et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, le pied battant la mesure. Il avait des meubles partout, des couvertures brodées sur les nombreux fauteuils et les chaises dans la large pièce. Des livres reposaient sur les étagères et des tas de cadres photos ornaient les armoires et les murs. La jeune femme ne sut résister à l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce couple généreux et s'approcha pour voir qui était photographié. Elle cligna subitement plusieurs fois des yeux car elle crut voir les personnes sur les images bouger, comme si elles étaient animées. Elle se retourna pour voir comment le soleil entrait dans la pièce et, rationnelle comme à son habitude, elle décréta que ça devait être les rayons du soleil qui avaient provoquer un effet d'optique. Elle regard à nouveau et les gens sur les photos étaient en effet immobiles. Elle vit de nombreuses personnes d'à peu près son âge, toutes aussi rousses l'une que l'autres, le sourire aux lèvres. _Des membres de la famille sans doute._ Elle haussa les sourcils, vivement surprise par la photo sous son nez : une, deux, trois … neuf personnes devant une pyramide !

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une famille nombreuse, souffla la jeune femme, estomaquée.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, ma chérie ? lui demanda Molly en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Je peux te tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fut surprise par l'ouïe si fine de la dame et elle hocha automatiquement la tête. La mère de famille lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de prendre un air horrifié. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il arrivait car elle la vit lancer l'essuie-vaisselle par-dessus son épaule et s'avancer vers elle, mains levées en l'air. Molly les posa sur les joues d'Hermione d'un geste maternel et s'exclama :

\- Ma pauvre ! Tu es toute pâle ! Il faut vraiment que tu ailles te réchauffer. Arthur ?

L'homme releva la tête, l'air interrogateur, interrompu dans sa lecture.

\- Oui, Molly ?

\- Tu veux bien montrer la salle-de-bain à Hermione ? Il faut qu'elle prenne une bonne douche chaude. Ça lui fera selon moi le plus grand bien.

\- Bien sûr, approuva-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Hermione s'écarta de Molly, mains vers l'avant en posture défensive.

\- Non, non, je vous assure, je vais très bien ! Je vous déjà assez dérangés comme cela. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je retourne en ville, dit-elle en partant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Au moment-même où elle disait ça, un éclair tonna dans le ciel sombre. Elle fut choquée par la météo soudaine et cela dut se voir car Arthur lui lança, riant :

\- Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! La météo est ici aussi imprévisible que le bayou.

\- Mais … Mais je …

\- Tu repartiras quand il fera meilleur ! décréta sévèrement Molly. Nous te reconduirons en ville. Nous devons de toute manière aller faire quelques emplettes pour la maison.

\- Et quand comptez-vous y aller, plus ou moins quelques heures ?

Arthur explosa de rire et il lui répondit, les larmes aux yeux, qu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans, un orage pouvait durer de dix minutes à une nuit complète. C'était un temps assez particulier dans cette partie de l'Amérique.

 _Prions pour que ça ne dure que dix minutes_ , pensa Hermione en son for intérieur.

\- De toute manière, il n'est pas question que nous quittions la maison à cette heure, Arthur chéri, fit Molly, mains sur les hanches.

Hermione, inquiète, ne put retenir un grognement étrangement aigu.

\- Ah bon ? fit-elle. Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Les enfants doivent venir souper aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, le souper devrait se terminer bien tard, ils ne repartiront probablement pas aujourd'hui chez eux, répondit l'homme.

Molly émit un grognement d'approbation, hochant la tête d'un mouvement appuyé.

\- Ils dormiront dans leur ancienne chambre, ça sera plus simple, renchérit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la clochette de la porte de la cuisine résonna subitement et une voix féminine s'écria :

\- Bouh quel temps ! Maman ! Papa ! C'est moi !

\- Ah Ginny ! lança Molly sans bouger. Je suis contente que tu sois là ! J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Ah bon ? Et pour … Oh bonjour, fit-elle, surprise.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu vint se planter d'une démarche intriguée devant Hermione qui la salua timidement.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione.

\- Ginny, enchantée, répondit l'autre.

\- Elle a perdu son groupe de visite en plein milieu des bois, expliqua Molly l'air grave, elle a dû marcher pendant des heures. Heureusement qu'elle a trouvé la maison !

\- En effet, confirma Ginny en souriant d'un air complice et malicieux à Hermione. Celle-ci se demanda pourquoi elle lui lança un tel regard et se promit de lui poser la question plus tard.

\- Ton père et moi avons essayé …

\- Ta mère se débrouille très bien toute seule, fit Arthur en embrassant sa fille et de partir dans la cuisine pour fermer la porte convenablement.

\- De la convaincre d'aller prendre une douche pour se réchauffer, continua Molly, imperturbable.

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas déranger plus que je ne l'eusse déjà fait, se justifia Hermione, gênée. Et puis, je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange alors je vais …

\- Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! lança Ginny, tapant l'air de sa main comme pour chasser ce que la jeune touriste venait de dire. Je te prêterai mes affaires. Suis-moi, dit-elle en la tirant par le poignet.

Molly sourit dans le dos des filles, satisfaite d'avoir pu convaincre la jeune femme d'aller prendre une douche. Ginny fit monter à Hermione des escaliers étroits et abruptes. Deux étages plus haut et à bout de souffle, la rousse lui dit :

\- Il doit m'en rester quelques-unes ici que je garde en réserve. Tu as vu comment c'est dans le bayou, des flaques de boues partout. On n'est pas à l'abri d'une tache ! (Elle la regarda de haut en bas, le regard calculateur.) Tu dois pouvoir rentrer dans mes fringues, je crois qu'on fait plus ou moins la même taille, non ?

 _Question rhétorique_ , pensa Hermione en se laissant emmener dans une chambre toute en longueur avec deux lits. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, non pas que l'envie lui manquait mais plutôt parce que la jeune femme la tira vers une autre pièce après avoir récupérer quelques tissus dans son armoire.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, mes frères ne devraient pas tarder.

\- J'ai vu une photo avec neuf personnes devant une pyramide, est-ce …

\- Oui, c'est nous, l'interrompit-elle. Elle ouvrit une porte, alluma la lampe et se tourna vers Hermione : Je suis la dernière après six frères. Je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été de tout repos, ricana-t-elle. Ça ne l'est d'ailleurs toujours pas mais j'ai appris à leur répondre, donc c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose, maintenant. Alors, tu trouveras des essuies et des gants de toilettes dans cette armoire-là (Elle pointa du doigt une armoire dans le fond de la pièce.), tu peux prendre les savons qui traînent dans la douche, y'a pas de souci. Si t'as un problème, tu cries bien fort par-dessus les rampes, on t'entendra et je viendrai t'aider, lui expliqua-t-elle. Bonne douche ! lui souhaita-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, fermant bien la porte derrière elle.

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour digérer toutes les informations et de prendre du recul par rapport à la personnalité pétillante et énergique de la cadette de la famille. Elle plaisait à Hermione, elle semblait tout à fait naturelle et simple.

\- Six frères ? murmura-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'être la seule fille devait être compliqué.

Quoique les mecs se prenaient clairement moins la tête que les filles qui étaient toujours à se demander qu'elle tenue porter, quel verni à ongles poser et quel maquillage mettre. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel : elle n'avait jamais été comme ça. La première fois qu'elle s'était posé la question, c'était en quatrième secondaire quand l'école avait organisé un bal. Elle avait alors passé des heures à se préparer et à dompter ses cheveux rebelles. Et puis … ça avait été aussi la première fois qu'elle sortait avec un garçon. Un garçon d'une autre école, d'une autre origine : il s'appelait Viktor Krum, était Bulgare et jouait au football de haut niveau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez elle, parce qu'après tout, elle préférait se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que s'attarder sur les choses chronophages telles que, eh bien, les garçons. Mais elle avait découvert que s'occuper des deux était assez facile, en réalité. Bien que trop facile, puisqu'après le bal, elle s'est vite rendu compte qu'il passait son temps à la regarder étudier, sans pratiquement jamais lui adresser la parole. Plutôt ennuyeux. Puis en fin d'année, il lui avait annoncé qu'il retournait en Bulgarie et qu'ils ne pourraient malheureusement plus se voir. Ils s'étaient tout de même mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils correspondraient régulièrement. Cela avait durer un an et quatre mois. Puis ils avaient arrêté de discuter par courrier et courriel, le temps passa et ils n'eurent plus jamais aucun contact. Mais Hermione était certaine, même à l'heure actuelle, que si elle revoyait Viktor, ils seraient en d'excellents termes. Elle sourit.

Tout en pensant, elle s'était déshabillée et avait mit en route la douche. Elle trouva un élastique, puis se dit que tant qu'à prendre une douche, autant se laver les cheveux. Elle reposa l'objet et entra dans la douche.

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa et elle se laissa aller.

* * *

 **Le voici fini. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai en essayant de ne rien spoiler ;-)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Anacoluthe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir bonsoiiiiir !**

 **Je suis super contente de vous poster ce chapitre :-) J'aime tout particulièrement celui-ci en charmante compagnie des Weasleys.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Amour et Paix 3**

 **Anacoluthe**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Mais enfin, Georges, laisse donc ton frère tranquille !

\- Oui, Georges, laisse Ron tranquille, tu sais à quel point il ne peut rien contre notre humour dévastateur.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, Fred !

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en descendant les escaliers. Plus elle approchait du salon, plus les voix se faisaient claires et il était certain que d'autres personnes venaient d'arriver. Elle tira sur les manches du sous-pull que Ginny lui avait prêté et avança timidement.

La rousse lui avait donné un jean slim bleu foncé, des petites baskets blanches et un haut à longues manches noir particulièrement moulant. Hermione avait d'abord haussé les sourcils du style « Sérieusement ? » puis secoué les épaules avant de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'éteignit quand Hermione entra dans la pièce, montrant d'abord sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte puis passa son torse et pénétra finalement dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il y avait trois hommes roux dans la pièce dont des jumeaux. Ils étaient grands avec les traits fins et le visage empli de taches de rousseur. Tout comme l'autre garçon qui la dévisageait avec insistance et surprise. Ce garçon-là paraissait presque hypnotisé. Hermione regarda la manière dont elle était habillée mais ça ne devait probablement pas être ça. En plus, elle avait la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, ce qui marquait sa timidité.

Une chance pour elle, Ginny entra dans le salon, alertée par le silence soudain :

\- Vous vous êtes stupéfi … (Elle écarquilla les yeux et se stoppa, comme si elle allait dire un truc qu'il ne fallait pas.) Oh Hermione ! reprit-elle avec plus de contenance. Te voilà. Tu te souviens que j'avais six frères qui me menaient la vie dure ? En voici trois d'entre eux : les jumeaux Fred (elle désigna celui de gauche) et George (elle pointa l'autre à droite) et Ronald, l'avant-dernier de la famille. Ron, ferme ta bouche, tu as l'air ridicule. Les gars, je vous présente Hermione, c'est une touriste qui s'est perdue en pleine forêt. Une chance qu'elle ait trouvé la maison, ajouta-t-elle l'air lugubre.

Le dénommé Fred fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança main tendue vers Hermione, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Hermione. Tu as eu une chance incroyable dans ton malheur, dit-il.

\- Tu nous as rencontrés, termina l'autre en s'avança et en lui tendant et également la main.

Hermione les regarda en coin, sceptique.

\- Seriez-vous en train de me faire la cour ?

\- La cour, sûrement pas, fit George.

\- Mais te charmer, peut-être, compléta Fred.

Ils lui prirent alors chacun une main et lui firent un baise-main digne de gentlemen. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais elle devait avouer qu'ils l'amusaient. Soudain, Fred tapa Ronald dans le dos et s'exclama :

\- Je crois qu'en plus de notre humour dévastateur, tu vas devoir faire face à notre _charme_ dévastateur !

\- Courage, Ron ! lui lança l'autre avant de suivre son frère dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme en question resta immobile encore quelques secondes, dévisageant Hermione. Celle-ci trouva qu'il avait à l'instant-même l'air d'un hibou.

\- Ron, dis quelque chose ou elle va finir par croire que tu es idiot, marmonna Ginny, non sans une once de moquerie.

Cela parut le secouer un peu et il tendit vivement la main vers l'invitée et dit :

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas idiot. Deuxièmement, je m'appelle Ronald et je suis enchanté de te faire ta connaissance. Enfin, d'où viens-tu ?

Ginny se tapa le front à côté d'Hermione qui garda un visage neutre.

\- Moi de même, répondit-elle en lui serrant fermement la main. Je m'appelle Hermione, au cas où tu te poserais la question, Ronald (celui-ci eut la décence de rougir et la couleur que prirent ses joues surprit Hermione). Et je viens d'Angleterre.

\- D'Angleterre ? C'est vachement loin ! s'écria le garçon. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que tu viennes te perdre ici ?

\- RON ! s'horrifia Ginny, furieuse.

Hermione, quant à elle, était trop surprise et hébétée pour s'offusquer du manque total de tact de l'intéressé. Elle trouva d'ailleurs cette situation tellement drôle qu'elle éclata de rire, à la surprise générale de la famille d'accueil qui ne tarda pas à se réunir dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ron fut le premier à sortir de son état d'étonnement : il se tourna vers ses frères, le sourire fier aux lèvres et claironna :

\- Vous voyez ? Je suis le premier à l'avoir fait rire ! Je suis officiellement plus drôle que vous, les gars !

Les deux concernés lui lancèrent des œillades mauvaises avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la cuisine.

Hermione se reprit enfin et dit, la main sur le ventre et les joues douloureuses :

\- Ooooh … Je suis vraiment désolée mais votre fils manque tellement de tact que j'ai trouvé ça drôle, expliqua-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Ron tira une drôle de tête, un peu vexé. Ginny et les jumeaux se mirent à se bidonner et durent se réfugier dans la cuisine pour se calmer – du moins, tenter de le faire. Madame Weasley semblait réfléchir quant au comportement à adopter : devait-elle s'offusquer et défendre son fils face à cette inconnue subitement désagréable ou devait-elle la laisser dire parce qu'après tout, il n'avait reçu que ce qu'il avait semé ? Monsieur Weasley sembla se poser moins de questions : il s'approcha de son fils et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, dit la voix douce et paternelle. Tu finiras par te rendre compte qu'on ne parle pas forcément aux gens qu'on ne connait pas de la même manière qu'on parle à sa famille.

Ronald le regarda en coin, l'air mauvais que son père ne prenne pas sa défense. Il se tourna alors vers sa mère et attendit. Celle-ci fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais on pouvait clairement voir un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et d'une main tendue vers la cuisine, lui dit qu'il était l'heure de passer à table.

Hermione acquiesça, dit qu'elle arrivait, la remercia mais resta quelques secondes supplémentaires devant Ronald, la tête penchée, souriant doucement. Quand il se décida à la regarder, elle lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronald, j'étais simplement surprise. Et la situation était alors si coquasse que j'en ai ri. Il faut quand même avouer que demander implicitement à une personne si elle est folle n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on rencontre quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule. Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'apprécie déjà : tu as une manière naturelle de te comporter et j'adore ça, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Ah ? Euh … Eh bien, oui, on me le dit … Euh … Souvent. Enfin, je veux dire …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis ! insista la jeune femme. (Un drôle de bruit se fit soudain entendre et Ron se pétrifia sur place.) C'était quoi, ça ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Mon estomac, répondit piteusement l'intéressé.

Hermione le dévisagea trois secondes avec étonnement puis laissa son rire, qui naissait dans sa gorge, résonner dans la pièce. Elle lui fit signer de la suivre dans la cuisine, hilare, et Ron ne tarda pas à lui sourire franchement, un peu béat face à cette jeune femme aux cheveux fous qui venait d'entrer dans sa vie tel un cognard fracassant.

00000

Autour de la table discutaient tous les membres de la famille Weasley et Hermione. Charlie, Bill et Percy étaient arrivés un peu plus tard dans la maison vivante. Elle fit la rencontre de Bill, l'aîné, de manière humoristique. Il lui serra la main d'un geste professionnel et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Heureux de te rencontrer, Hermione, lui avait-il dit. J'espère que mes frères et sœur ne t'ont pas trop désespérée.

Charlie était un peu plus timide et semblait très observateur. Ou alors très empathique. Il l'avait approchée comme s'il approchait un animal farouche. La jeune femme l'avait regardé faire du coin de l'œil et quand il s'était trouvé à sa hauteur, il s'était approché pour lui faire la bise. Le visage du jeune homme était marqué de cicatrices, comme s'il avait été griffé ou brûlé. Cela lui donnait l'air mystérieux d'un aventurier particulièrement plaisant.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Laisse-moi deviner : tu as perdu ton groupe de visite ?

Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux et s'était tournée vers les membres de la famille qui connaissaient sa mésaventure. Ils secouèrent tous la tête comme pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient rien dit mais ne semblaient pas si perturbé que ça par la faculté de déduction de Charlie.

Percy, quant à lui, était … comment dire ? Particulier. Hermione n'aurait pas voulu le qualifier d'imbu de sa personne, et pourtant, tout dans son comportement et dans sa manière de s'exprimer prouvait le contraire.

\- Hermione, c'est cela ? avait-il lancé quand elle s'était présentée. Prénom plutôt inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demandais quand ma famille allait recueillir une nouvelle personne, étrangère à ces lieux. Il lui avait tourné le dos avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Ron : Au moins, elle n'a pas l'aura d'un trublion, contrairement à une autre personne de ton entourage.

Ron avait viré au rouge et Fred et George avaient dû le retenir de foncer sur son frère, retourner dans la cuisine près de Molly. Hermione avait observé la scène avec un air plutôt étonné. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de ce nouveau frère et ne savait pas pourquoi. Et de qui parlait-il ?

\- Alors comme ça, tu viens d'Angleterre ? fit Fred, vers la fin du repas.

Hermione acquiesça à la question du jeune homme. Elle avala avant de répondre :

\- Exact. D'une petite bourgade proche de Londres.

Fred se tourna vers Ron :

\- Ce n'est pas Harry qui vient également d'Angleterre ?

\- Si, répondit l'intéressé, la bouche pleine. De Godric's Hollow.

\- Oh Ron, le réprimanda Molly, tu veux bien avaler avant de parler ?

Le jeune homme avala sa bouchée de patates et dit :

\- Désolé, Maman.

Hermione fronça les sourcils : elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce village. Percy pouffa de dédain à l'autre bout de la table. Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder son frère Ron. Hermione n'en comprit pas tout de suite la raison.

\- Qui est Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le meilleur ami de Ron, répondit Ginny à sa droite. Elle pointa sa fourchette vers le frère en question et dit : Ils sont maintenant collègues dans la Police de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Dans la Brigade Criminelle, plus précisément, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

Ron rougit, gêné et précisa :

\- Nous ne sommes que du petit personnel.

\- Arrête donc de mentir, Ronald, fit Ginny, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile d'atteindre ce stade.

\- Félicitations Ronald, lui lança Hermione, impressionnée.

\- Oh … Merci, se rengorgea-t-il.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard moqueur et Percy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Molly regardait son fils fièrement. Arthur se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait en Angleterre.

\- Oh, eh bien, j'ai fait des études de Droit et diplôme en main, je me suis mise à chercher un travail que j'ai rapidement trouvé dans un cabinet d'avocat. J'y suis juriste mais j'aimerais tellement m'occuper de clients par moi-même. Ça fait cinq ans que je travaille sans relâche et j'ai finalement décidé de m'accorder une pause. Une pause dans une ville qui m'intrigue depuis que je suis petite, pour tout dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour j'irais à la Nouvelle-Orléans, visiter, découvrir. Je n'avais juste pas prévu de m'y perdre, ajouta-t-elle avec humour, faisant rire la tablée entière.

\- L'avantage, c'est que tu peux découvrir la vie d'une famille de cette région, argumenta Molly.

Hermione acquiesçait quand Ginny répondait :

\- Ou le désavantage. Faut dire qu'on n'est pas tout juste, dans cette famille, blagua la jeune femme, se faisant immédiatement réprimander par sa mère.

\- Enfin une personne de bonne éducation, fit soudainement Percy.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa dans la cuisine. Ron serra sa fourchette, Fred et George baissèrent la tête, Ginny envoya des ondes agressives autour d'elle Arthur prit la main de Molly dans la sienne, Charlie haussa un sourcil, tête penchée en regardant Percy et Bill prit une grande inspiration tout en retenant son profond soupir. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cette phrase pour un compliment ou pas. Elle préférait attendre la suite pour prendre sa décision.

\- Pourquoi un tel silence ? Vous savez très bien ce que je pense d'Harry. Combien de problème n'a-t-il pas causé au Ministère quand Fudge y était ? demanda Percy d'un ton guindé et supérieur. Si j'avais été Ministre à cette époque-là, je n'aurais pas hésiter à lui enlever sa bag…

\- Peut-être, fit Ginny, coupant son frère, élevant la voix. Mais tu n'étais pas Ministre et je prie Godric pour que tu n'atteignes jamais ce grade.

\- Ginny ! s'écria Molly.

\- Non, maman ! Je refuse que Percy s'en prenne encore à Harry, surtout quand celui-ci n'est pas en mesure de se défendre. Quoiqu'une petite formule et tu te retrouverais bien bête, Perceval. (Le concerné grimaça à l'évocation de ce qu'Hermione supposa être son prénom complet.)

\- Tu ferais bien mieux de redescendre d'un ton, Ginevra, rétorqua Percy, ne lui accordant même pas un regard.

\- Ne m'appelle pas … grogna la jeune femme, se levant de sa chaise, paumes à plat sur la table.

\- Tu n'as et n'auras jamais aucun poids. Tu le sais, le vote de la population entière est bien plus conséquent que ta petite voix. Politiquement parlant, tu ne pèses rien, ajouta le roux en regardant ses ongles, supérieur.

Hermione haussa clairement les sourcils et croisa les bras, choquée et agacée par un tel manque de considération. Alors que Ron semblait sur le point de sauter sur son frère, Hermione prit la parole :

\- Savez-vous, Môsieur, qu'en Droit, ce que vous faites peut être tout à fait pénalisé ?

Percy tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil condescendant. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter et pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, se pencha par-dessus la table et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les traits sérieux et professionnels.

\- En effet, dans une entreprise, le supérieur se doit d'être correcte envers ses subordonnés. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu travaillerais au Ministère. Grand bien te fasse, fit-elle, cynique. Selon moi, le Ministère regroupe un nombre incalculable de personnes imbues d'elles-mêmes. Ce fait est dû au manque total de formation dans le domaine de Gestion des Relations Humaines. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Percy – je peux t'appeler Percy, n'est-ce pas ? Cela doit se faire, d'une personne de bonne éducation à une autre, non ? Donc, je disais, que le manque de respect et de considération envers l'un de ses employés était un comportement irrespectueux de la loi et tout à fait injuste. Si j'étais toi, Percy, je ferais attention à mes propos, au cas où une personne diplômée en droit social ne vienne te causer des ennuis. Tu risquerais une grave amende voire un petit séjour en prison. Conseil d'intellectuelle : surveille tes paroles.

Sur ce, elle s'adossa à nouveau à son dossier et termina son assiette, laissant Percy devenir blanc comme neige et les autres membres de la famille se relâcher. Cette jeune femme venait de percer un abcès bien trop important dans la famille Weasley et ce, pour leur plus grand bien-être personnel et familial.

Hermione ne le vit pas, mais Ronald la regarda avec des yeux dans lesquels la reconnaissance brillait.

Charlie, quant à lui, put enfin souffler, évacuant la pression accumulée. Selon lui, cette jeune femme ne savait pas tout à propos d'elle-même un élément manquait pour qu'elle soit complète et tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas conscience, elle ne saurait se sentir à sa place en Angleterre.

Après tout, sa place n'était pas sur le continent européen.

000000

Les membres de la famille Weasley s'était ensuite réunis dans le salon. Sauf Percy qui avait prétexté un surplus de fatigue pour monter se coucher. Ils avaient donc tous échangé pendant encore quelques heures, l'orage battant continuellement les fenêtres. Rires, confidences et silences agréables avaient rythmé cette fin de soirée. Fred et George avaient fini par monter, rapidement suivis par Ronald et Molly. Ginny, Hermione et Arthur restèrent encore un peu discuter, puis Ginny, tombante de sommeil, décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller au lit. Le sujet Percy n'avait plus été abordé, au grand soulagement de la famille.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Hermione profita du calme momentané pour continuer sa visite du salon. Elle s'arrêta alors face à une vitrine emplie d'objets insolites. Elle sentit Arthur s'arrêter à sa gauche et il lui sourit tout en pointant du doigt l'un des objets.

\- J'ai toujours aimé collectionner des objets farfelus. Particulièrement les canards en plastique, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione retint un rire, respectueuse.

\- Je sais que c'est idiot, mais c'est un artefact rare chez nous. Donc, je fais un peu comme les Mold… comme les touristes : j'achète des souvenirs à chaque voyage. Sur le marché aux puces de la ville, je fouine et finis toujours par trouver quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

Un silence serein s'installa et Hermione soupira d'aise avant de se mettre à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une main devant la bouche, elle lança un regard désolé à l'homme.

\- Je suis désolée, pour ça. Vous n'êtes absolument pas ennuyeux, sachez-le. Je suis juste terriblement fatiguée.

\- Je comprends, dit-il en ricanant. Je vais te laisser aller te coucher.

Le père de famille prit alors Hermione dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin comme un père à sa fille. La jeune femme en fut tellement déstabilisée qu'elle lui offrit un regard de merlan frit quand il s'éloigna :

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione, souffla-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Ginny.

Une fois en sous-vêtements – eh oui, les pyjamas n'étaient pas facile à trouver, dans le bayou –, Hermione se glissa le plus discrètement possible dans les draps frais.

À peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle entendit Ginny l'appeler :

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui, Ginny ?

\- Merci pour avoir remis mon frère à sa place. Je pense qu'il en avait grandement besoin. En fait, depuis qu'il a été nommé Préfet à l'école, il est terriblement imbu de sa personne, au plus grand malheur de maman … souffla la jeune femme.

\- Et de Ron, souligna justement Hermione.

\- Et de Ron, rigola la rousse.

Un court silence s'installa avant que les jeunes femmes ne se souhaitent mutuellement bonne nuit.

Et la nuit put reprendre ses droits.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre.**

 **Comment je vous l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et je me demandais ce que vous en pensiez ? Ce que vous pensiez de la fanfic depuis le départ en réalité :-)**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **Anacoluthe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoiiir ! :-D**

 **Je suis contente de poster ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Quand Hermione descendit dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, Ginny, Ron, Fred et George ainsi que les parents Weasley s'y trouvaient déjà.

Elle fit le tour de la table pour faire la bise aux membres de la famille.

\- Bien dormi ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Très bien, merci, répondit Hermione d'une voix légère. Elle prit place à la droite de Ron.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas remarquer la crispation du jeune homme à sa gauche. Fred et George ricanèrent silencieusement. Ron avait levé la main en direction de ses frères, s'apprêtant à lever le majeur mais Molly l'en empêcha en prenant la parole. Surpris, le jeune homme trompa l'œil en tendant la main vers la brique de lait en face de lui pour s'en resservir.

\- Quand comptes-tu repartir, Ginny ?

\- Heureuse d'apprendre que c'est moi qui gêne, rétorqua vivement l'intéressé, sarcastique.

Les jumeaux rigolèrent, Arthur secoua la tête, Hermione tenta de cacher son sourire amusé et Ron continua de manger.

\- Mais enfin, Ginny, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! s'exclama Molly, agacée. Je sais que tu travailles aujourd'hui donc je me doute que tu dois retourner en ville rapidement.

Hermione stoppa son geste, attentive. Avec un peu de chance, elle retournerait avec la rousse.

\- Eh bien, maman, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que j'ai pris congé aujourd'hui. J'avais envie de profiter d'une journée …

\- En famille ? l'interrompit Molly, pleine d'espoir.

Ginny fronça les sourcils une seconde, surprise puis prit un air presque naturel.

\- Tout à fait maman, en famille, c'est pile ce que j'allais dire …

Hermione fut un peu déçue d'apprendre qu'elle ne retournerait pas tôt au centre-ville. Elle comprit également assez vite que Ginny ne pensait pas le « en famille » de sa mère. Peut-être voulait-elle juste être tranquille ce jour-même ? D'ailleurs …

\- Que fais-tu, Ginny, dans la vie ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Je suis entraîneuse. J'entraîne, euh … l'équipe de sport régionale.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et vous avez un bon niveau ? Je veux dire : on vous verra aux prochains Jeux Olympiques ?

Ginny échangea un court regard qui semblait empli de perplexité avec sa famille avant de revenir vers Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit-elle. Mais j'essaye de les faire assez évoluer pour qu'ils puissent atteindre une équipe nationale chacun de leur côté.

\- Comment s'appelle l'équipe que tu entraînes ?

\- Les Sorciers Vaudoux. J'aimerais tellement que l'un d'entre eux puissent entrer dans l'équipe des Chardonnerets de Fitchburg ou celle des All-Stars de Sweetwater, ajouta-t-elle, l'air rêveur.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces équipes, dit Hermione, sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas un sport très répandu, précisa Arthur. Du thé ?

\- Non merci, refusa poliment la Londonienne.

Puis la jeune anglaise releva la tête et vit quelque chose accroché sur la porte. Un mot. Écrit d'une main gracieuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question mais fut devancée par Fred. Ou George, aucune idée.

\- Les trois grands ne viennent pas déjeuner ?

\- Charlie s'est levé tôt et est parti faire son jogging, répondit Molly. Bill n'est pas encore debout et …

Le visage de la mère de famille se renfrogna, les yeux sur le mot qu'Hermione regardait à l'instant. Arthur posa sa main sur celle de sa femme pour la soutenir et prit la parole :

\- Percy est retourné chez lui.

Un silence lourd de sens envahit la pièce. Même Ron arrêta de mâcher. Il était immobile et fixait le contenu de son assiette. Hermione avait déjà compris que Percy était l'élément perturbateur de l'équilibre de la famille Weasley, mais plus elle restait, plus elle prenait conscience que c'était bien plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait. La jeune femme inspira profondément et reprit sa mastication. Monsieur Weasley, d'un mouvement rapide, arracha le mot de la vitre avant de le jeter dans la poubelle.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit subitement sur Charlie quelques minutes plus tard. En T-Shirt et training, l'homme s'arrêta et fronça le nez :

\- Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de vous en faire pour lui, lança-t-il à sa famille. Il a fait son choix. Son travail l'a façonné. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

Il ferma la porte, fit le tour de la table et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il se servit une assiette et se mit à manger. Il stoppa subitement son geste et releva la tête vers Molly.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux prendre la chose avec tant de recul ! s'écria brusquement sa mère.

\- Ce n'est que mon frère, répondit le brun tout en remplissant son assiette. Et le solitaire de la meute qui plus est. Il se débrouille tout seul et cela lui convient parfaitement. Seul le sang le retient à notre famille. (Il secoua alors la tête, les yeux dans les yeux avec sa mère.) Non, ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais. J'ai appris à relativiser. Tu devrais essayer.

Ginny et ses frères s'étaient remis à manger. Arthur s'était levé pour se servir une tasse de café. Hermione, quant à elle, ne compris pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le garçon aux multiples cicatrices avait pris la parole au moment-même où il avait ouvert la porte. Ses paroles correspondaient parfaitement avec le sujet de conversation, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Son esprit cartésien lui assurait que c'était impossible de se comporter ainsi. Et la manière dont il avait parlé à sa mère : du jamais vu !

Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme et passa le journal du jour devant son nez. La mère de famille fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers son mari.

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu as encore quelques heures de patience devant toi ? lui demanda subitement Arthur.

Ron fronça les sourcils à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Je sais que tu aurais probablement préféré rentrer dans la matinée mais ça nous ferait en réalité faire un chemin en plus. Ce qui ne serait pas très économique pour nous. Pardonne mon égoïsme mais nous ne …

Il se racla la gorge, gêné. Hermione comprit où il voulait en venir et sourit gentiment. Elle pouvait faire un effort, après tout. Et puis, même si cela ne lui permettait pas de suivre son emploi du temps, rester était pour elle une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur les familles de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle y gagnait plus qu'elle n'y perdait, d'une certaine façon.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, le rassura-t-elle. Si je ne vous gêne pas en restant chez vous, je serais ravie de vous attendre pour retourner en ville.

\- Bien sûr, que tu ne déranges pas ! Quelle question ! s'exclama Molly.

\- Au moins, tu ne te perdras plus comme ça, se moqua gentiment Ginny.

Hermione rit de bon cœur.

\- Dis-toi que tu as les deux plus beaux spécimens de la région pour te faire vivre une journée exceptionnelle, lui lança l'un des jumeaux avec un haussement de sourcils aguicheur.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Hermione à Ginny sans prendre la peine de répondre aux garçons.

La petite sœur haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient en effet tout le temps en train de taquiner les gens.

\- Dites-moi, les gars, leur envoya Hermione, j'espère au moins que votre _charme_ (Elle insista sur le mot tout en s'appuyant d'un coude sur la table, la bouche en cul-de-poule et les sourcils se haussant rapidement.) vous est utile dans votre métier.

La boutade fit réagir toute la tablée : un éclat de rire général retentit dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrogea Bill qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore endormis, mais un sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

\- Hermione vient de se payer la tête de George et Fred ! C'était dément, lui expliqua Ron.

\- Figure-toi, chère Hermione, que notre contact au gens est particulièrement apprécié, lui fit l'un des deux roux en question.

\- George a raison, fit l'autre – Fred, donc. Notre magasin est en pleine expansion.

\- Au plus grand dam de maman, lui souffla Bill en lui faisant la bise.

Celui-ci continua son tour de table avant de prendre place entre Fred et Ron. Il se servit des pancakes sur lesquels il fit couler du miel. Il ne tarda pas à les enfourner avec appétit dans sa bouche. Hermione but sa tasse de lait avant de se servir un vers de jus d'orange et de le siroter.

\- Et comment s'appelle cette affaire florissante ? s'enquit-elle, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, énonça fièrement George.

Il était plus facile pour Hermione de savoir qui était qui quand ils ne bougeaient pas. Fred était à gauche en face d'elle et George, à droite.

\- Vous y vendez des souvenirs pour touristes, si je comprends bien ? demanda Hermione sans aucune moquerie.

Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur. Hermione paniqua un peu : les avait-elle insultés ? Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas les seuls à la fixer de cet air-là. Elle ne le vit pas mais Ginny secoua la tête en signe d'avertissement pour Fred et George qui semblèrent se calmer directement.

\- C'est un peu vexant, ce que tu dis là, mais nous te pardonnons. Pour une touriste, il est vrai que ça peut ressembler à ça, fit George.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, notre capacité à flatter et à vendre fonctionne à merveille.

\- En effet. Au moins, vous avez su faire honneur au charme des Weasleys, les garçons, les félicita Bill.

Les intéressés sourirent fièrement et bombèrent le torse.

Hermione sourit chaleureusement à ce compliment fraternel, mais au silence qui se fit autour de la table, elle le cacha bien vite. Elle constata que Molly, contrairement à son habitude, ne souriait pas, que Ron continuait de manger voracement et qu'Arthur lisait tranquillement son journal sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ginny s'était penchée par-dessus la table et, la tête sur son poing, arborait le même air que son frère Charlie : un sourire goguenard. Bill les observa à tour de rôle puis leva les yeux :

\- Quoi, encore ? soupira-t-il.

\- Faire honneur au charme des Weasleys, hein ? répéta moqueusement Charlie, se retenant difficilement de rire.

\- J'en connais une qui doit être heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ton charme weasleyien … marmonna Ginny, aussi moqueusement que son autre frère.

\- Oh ça va, les gars, arrêtez, rétorqua Bill, rougissant.

\- Comment se porte-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? l'interrogea Molly d'une voix affreusement froide.

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à la dame, mal à l'aise soudainement.

\- Elle va plutôt bien, répondit Bill d'un ton prudent.

\- Ah vraiment ? J'en suis ravie. Je dois dire que la dernière fois que je l'aie vue, que dis-je, aperçue, elle m'a délibérément niée. Donc je n'ai pas su lui poser la question moi-même, vois-tu ?

\- Je t'en prie, maman, souffla Bill, las. Fleur ne t'aurait jamais niée.

\- Elle a bien trop peur de se faire trucider, murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil amusé à sa petite sœur et sourit d'un air complice avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette.

\- J'espère bien. Si je dois l'avoir comme belle-fille, j'attends un minimum de politesse, cracha presque Molly.

Hermione masqua sa grimace en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

\- Il est déjà cette heure-là ? s'exclama Ronald, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mince ! J'avais promis à Harry de le rejoindre pour patrouiller aujourd'hui mais j'ai peur d'arriver trop tard. (Il se leva et alla dans le salon.) Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que je ne saurai pas venir.

\- Invite-le, non ? cria Molly, soudain de bonne humeur, pour que son fils entende.

\- Il ne pourra pas venir, maman, il est de garde ! cria Ron en retour.

Un silence plus calme se fit dans la cuisine, uniquement troublé par les bruits de couverts et de mastication. Puis Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Est-ce que Ron discute toujours en haut-parleur ? s'enquit-elle.

\- En quoi ? dit Charlie.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ginny.

\- Parce qu'on entend deux voix dans le salon, expliqua-t-elle avant de brusquement froncer les sourcils : D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu de téléphone fixe …

Ginny se crispa, Fred et George se mirent à discuter de leur côté et Charlie se mordit lentement la lèvre.

\- Oh, c'est normal, lui dit Arthur d'un ton qui parut trop naturel pour être vrai. Nous le rangeons dans une armoire.

\- Et pour la deuxième voix ?

\- La transmission étant très mauvaise du Bayou au centre-ville, il est plus facile de comprendre ce que l'autre nous dit quand on le met en haut-parleur.

Hermione grogna : ça tenait la route mais c'était étrange comme raison. Et elle la trouva tout aussi étrange quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle débarqua dans le salon et vit Ron agenouillé devant le feu de cheminée.

\- Tout va bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle, perturbée.

Il se cogna la tête contre le rebord en se levant et répondit que oui.

000000

La journée se déroula calmement. Hermione apprit plein de choses concernant la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Surtout sur sa magie et ses légendes. Elle n'était pas très croyante en toutes ces choses mystiques mais elles s'avéraient encrées dans la culture louisianaise.

Elle en apprit tellement qu'elle ne pensa même pas à demander plus d'information sur la famille Malefoy. Pour Hermione, c'est trois passés équivalaient à une semaine : tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées !

000000

Arriva enfin l'heure de prendre la route pour le centre-ville. La jeune touriste avait récupéré ses affaires propres et avait chaleureusement remercier les membres de la famille pour leur hospitalité.

\- Quand tu veux, Hermione, lui avait assuré Molly, appuyée d'un signe de tête par Arthur.

Ils avaient marché pendant une bonne demi-heure et attendaient maintenant sur le port qu'un bateau arrive. La jeune femme s'était attendue à voir un bateau comme celui sur lequel elle avait fait sa visite guidée écourtée la veille. Mais c'était un bateau d'une bien autre taille qui fit son apparition.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle l'observa manœuvrer sur les eaux boueuses.

\- C'est un bateau à roues à aube. Le plus célèbre de la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Il s'appelle le Natchez.

Hermione, bouche bée, hocha la tête à l'attention d'Arthur qui venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, comme si c'était une information confidentielle. La jeune femme détailla le bateau avec l'air émerveillé d'un enfant de quatre ans ayant reçu son cadeau de Noël.

Une échelle fut placée entre le bateau et le rivage. La famille Weasley monta à bord et Hermione écarta les bras, tourna sur elle-même et contempla le plafond, les murs, l'infrastructure entière avec fascination.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione acquiesça avec force. _Oui, c'est vraiment une merveille_ , pensa la jeune femme.

Elle suivit la roussette plus en avant sur le navire et alla s'asseoir à l'avant du bateau sur un banc. Mais elle était bien trop curieuse : à peine le bateau démarré, elle se leva et tourna le dos à la proue. Levant la tête, elle étudia les détails de l'embarcation. Tout n'était que détails. D'une précision extrême. Un véritable chef-d'œuvre et elle était à bord de cette invention de génie. Elle mitraillait l'embarcation avec son appareil photo. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Et elle avait osé poser le pied sur un bateau à moteur de fortune pour sa visite guidée ? _Sacrilège_ , rit-elle intérieurement. Elle alla s'appuyer contre le garde-fou et ne sut pour qu'elle raison elle se mit à sourire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas tout de suite.

Elle ne sut combien de temps était passé quand quelqu'un d'une chevelure rousse et flamboyante vint se poster à côté d'elle. Hermione tourna la tête et vit Charlie, regardant devant lui, le visage indescriptible.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, curieuse, puis l'imita. Elle vit alors des mouchettes tourner en cercle au-dessus de l'eau ainsi que des animaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus, roder aux abords de la rivière.

\- Où est-ce que tu travailles, Charlie ? demanda-t-elle soudain, étonnée par sa propre interrogation.

\- Je travaille dans la réserve naturelle de la Louisiane, répondit-il sans pour autant la regarder.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui … Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de travailler là-bas ?

\- J'ai toujours préféré la compagnie des animaux à celle des hommes, fit-il sans peur de vexer l'humaine qu'Hermione était. Et puis, j'estime qu'ils méritent qu'on prenne soin d'eux. Après tout, nous leur avons quand même pris la majeure superficie de leur territoire.

\- C'est une chose que l'humain fait instinctivement, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, dit Hermione avec philosophie. Je le trouve un peu idiot par moment, voire même complètement con. Après tout, ces créatures ont été créées par le Tout Puissant. Pourquoi donc les chasser ? (Elle marqua une pause.) Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait rejoindre les végétariens. Je crois cependant en la nécessité de manger de la viande : scientifiquement, elle contient des nutriments qui nous sont nécessaires, peut-être même indispensables. Enfin bref ! Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans ce débat, il est bien trop large que pour être traité …

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais Charlie avait tourné la tête vers elle d'un mouvement sec, paraissant subitement intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

\- Dis-moi, Hermione ? N'as-tu jamais eu la sensation que ta place n'était pas parmi les humains ?

La jeune femme fut un peu surprise par la question mais se reprit bien vite : elle pinça les lèvres, songeuse.

\- Non, jamais, répondit-elle sincèrement. (Charlie se détourna alors d'elle.) En revanche, j'ai toujours trouvé la Nouvelle-Orléans attirante. Est-ce un signe de quelque chose ? Est-ce simplement le côté ancien et quelque peu exotique de la région ? Je ne sais pas. (Elle marqua une pause.) Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu me demandes si je n'avais jamais eu la sensation de faire plus partie des animaux que des êtres humains. Je te retourne la question, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh ! Eh bien … Je trouve que les humains émanent trop d'ondes à la fois, ils ne savent pas quoi en faire, d'ailleurs ! Les animaux sont … plus calmes, plus centrés. Et ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer. C'est … naturel, simple, harmonieux, énuméra-t-il en inspirant profondément, semblant trouver la paix.

\- Apaisant ? proposa Hermione, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Charlie plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, une étincelle illuminant ses yeux bleus.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Apaisant, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. (Il eut un sourire en coin.) Passe un jour à la réserve, si tu veux ?

Hermione rigola :

\- Et où veux-tu que je cale ça dans mon horaire ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, désinvolte :

\- Annule tes visites de musées et appelle-moi, je viendrai te chercher tôt le matin.

\- Oh oui, suis-je bête ! fit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. C'est si simple, pour toi. Tu connais déjà tout de la Nouvelle-Orléans; je la découvre.

\- Crois-moi, vu la manière dont tu en parles, tu n'es pas prête de la quitter, la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Hermione le regarda d'un air bête. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Elle avait pris sept jours, pas un de plus. Jamais elle n'oserait sonner à son patron pour demander des jours supplémentaires ! Et puis, où dormirait-elle ? Non, cela n'était pas possible. C'était bien trop compliqué.

\- Eh voilà, soupira Charlie, tu fais ton humaine à nouveau …

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Arrête de te poser des questions et lance-toi ! Il n'y a que comme ça que tu sauras qui tu es vraiment …

Et sur ces belles paroles bien étranges, il tourna les talons et repartit près de son frère ainé, de l'autre côté du bateau. Hermione regarda Charlie aller de sa démarche fluide, prudente. Comment … Que voulait-il dire ? Qui elle était ? Elle savait parfaitement bien qui elle était et elle n'avait besoin de personne pour le découvrir. Après tout, elle avait vingt-huit ans et était sûre de se connaitre.

Certes, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ce ne serait pas en restant quelques jours de plus qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur sa personne. Non … La jeune femme secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et décida qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en repartant dans quatre jours.

\- Quatre jours ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain, une main devant la bouche. Que ça passe vite …

000000

Le voyage sur la rivière se termina une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, laissant en Hermione une sensation d'émerveillement et de satisfaction.

\- Venez, les enfants, dit Molly. Les Finnigans nous attendent au centre-ville.

Les enfants Weasleys froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant depuis quand leurs parents avaient rendez-vous avec les Finnigans. Ginny ne tarda pas à expliquer la relation qu'ils avaient avec les Finnigans : ils étaient allés avec leur fils, Seamus, à l'école. Il était du même âge que Ronald.

Hermione acquiesça et ne se posa pas plus de questions. La jeune femme suivit la chaleureuse famille dans les rues de la ville et en profita pour détailler les bâtiments alentour.

\- Cette architecture est vraiment formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Moui, si on veut, répondit Ginny avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Hermione lui jeta une œillade étonnée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais je ne la vois presque plus, en fait, expliqua la roussette en agitant la main dans les airs. Je vis ici depuis que je suis petite, je connais les moindres recoins de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ou presque. J'aurais plutôt envie de quitter la Louisiane, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ni où, mais c'est une des nombreuses décisions notées sur ma liste de choses à faire. (Ginny hocha vigoureusement la tête.) Oui, un jour, je sortirai d'ici …

Hermione la regarda quelques instants en souriant.

\- Tu voudrais venir visiter Londres, un de ces jours ?

Ginny se tourna vers la Londonienne avec des yeux emplis d'espoir :

\- Tu accepterais ?

\- Si je te le propose.

\- Oh, ça c'est chouette ! Maman ! T'as entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi, Ginny ? fit l'intéressée par-dessus son épaule sans grand intérêt.

\- Hermione m'invite chez elle, à Londres, pour visiter, fanfaronna la jeune américaine.

Cela sembla attirer toute l'attention de Molly, qui fit volte-face, l'air choqué :

\- Comment ça ? Il n'en est pas …

\- Tu es majeure, chérie, tu voyages quand tu veux, lui assura son père avec un sourire bienveillant en plaqua une main stricte sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Cette dernière regarda son mari, offusquée, mais ne dit rien. Ginny lança un regard de fierté et narquois à sa mère avant de tirer la langue à son frère Ron qui secouait la tête d'un air moqueur.

Le groupe continua sa route encore quelques mètres avant que la musique jazzy se fasse entendre. À l'approche d'un groupe de musiciens, Hermione ne put se contenir : elle se mit à se dandiner jusqu'à ce que le rythme la possède entièrement elle prit alors Ginny par le poignet et l'entraina parmi la foule en mouvement. La fille aux cheveux de feu protesta de surprise mais se laissa tirer. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à applaudir les virtuoses avec entrain puis se joignirent aux danseurs.

Hermione ne sut combien de temps elles avaient dansé, mais une chose était certaine : les Finnigans avaient retrouvé les Weasleys et discutaient vivement, riant à gorges déployées.

Ron s'approcha :

\- Les filles, maman voudrait … commença-t-il pouvoir terminer sa phrase car Hermione l'avait entrainé lui aussi dans la danse.

Ce fut maladroitement qu'il tenta de suivre le rythme. Hermione, compatissante, lui prit les mains et le fit danser. Ron commença par regarder ses pieds puis, les mouvements s'inscrivant en lui, releva la tête, échangea un regard amusé avec la jeune visiteuse et prit de l'assurance. Il finit même par faire tournoyer Hermione et exercer une pression sur sa main pour qu'elle fasse un tour sur elle-même et qu'elle atterrisse dans ses bras. Ils étaient hilares quand Molly vint les chercher, l'air sévère.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent, l'air piteux mais encore secoués par leur fou rire. Ils suivirent la matriarche et rejoignirent les jumeaux et Seamus ils se saluèrent tous et Fred introduisit Hermione au nouveau venu.

\- Elle nous vient tout droit de Londres, dit-il.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Seamus. Ma famille et moi avons déménagé ici quand j'étais petit. Nous venons d'Irlande !

Hermione lui claqua une bise sur la joue, toujours emplie de l'enthousiasme ambiant, et lui dit qu'elle était ravie de voir un peu de ses contrées initiales. Seamus lui lança un regard perplexe mais rit avec amusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé de venir ici ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- Oh ! J'ai toujours été fan de cette ville, vas savoir pourquoi. Même si certains pensent que je suis folle … ajouta-t-elle narquoisement en jetant un regard en direction de Ronald.

Celui-ci mit une seconde à comprendre puis émit un cri, exprimant son indignation :

\- T'as dit que tu m'appréciais même si j'étais maladroit !

La jeune femme ricana devant le malaise du garçon puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement, bien qu'il fût plus grand qu'elle.

\- Maman ! appela Ginny. L'intéressée se retourna, une expression interrogative sur le visage. On va manger tous ensemble au resto français, d'accord ?

\- Faites attention ! Et restez groupés, leur conseilla uniquement Molly, marquant ainsi son approbation.

Le groupe de jeunes adultes se déhancha au rythme des chansons qui faisaient vibrer les rues, résonnant sur les murs de la ville, tout en discutant avec animation et fous rires. Hermione remarqua qu'ils allaient souper là où elle avait mangé le jour de son arrivée avec le tenancier du _Malefoy's_ , Drago Malefoy. Elle l'avait trouvé très bel homme, drôle et gentleman. _Il a un petit air de bourgeois britannique_ , pensa la jeune femme avec amusement.

Seamus entra en premier, suivit des jumeaux puis de Ginny et d'Hermione, Ronald fermant la marche. Une table fut préparée pour eux et ils mangèrent avec appétit et bonne humeur.

000000

\- Très drôle, Seamus, fit Ginny, peu impressionnée.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ! insista l'Irlandais, se penchant encore plus sur la table. Quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la boite de conserve, tous les petit-pois m'ont sauté au visage. J'en avais partout, certains étaient même entrés dans ma chemise. Une horreur !

Hermione pouffa, imaginant la scène. Elle but une gorgée de vin rouge pour cacher son sourire.

\- Tu as dû être trop brusque, c'est tout, tenta d'expliquer Ginny.

\- En utilisant un ouvreur de boites de conserve électrique ? fit l'intéressé avec un sourcil sceptique levé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le dos calé contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il a décidé de se payer ta poire quand il a vu ta tête, supposa Fred, pince sans rire.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Hilarant, vraiment, grogna le brun, l'air mauvais.

\- Mais ce n'est rien, Seamus, t'inquiète pas avec ça, le rassura Ron d'une tape dans le dos. Peut-être qu'il y eu un problème de mécanisme, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu crois ? demanda l'autre avec espoir. Enfin quelqu'un qui le croyait.

La conversation dévia sur toutes les maladresses du petit groupe. Ginny qui s'était coincée les cheveux dans le sèche-cheveux parce qu'elle avait tourné la tête dans le mauvais sens, Fred qui avait trébuché dans la rue et atterrit dans du crottin de cheval juste après qu'une calèche soit passée dans la rue.

\- Je crois que je vous ai battu les gars, fit soudainement George.

\- Et pourquoi donc, frérot ? s'enquit ironiquement son jumeau.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, Freddy. J'avais, il y a quelques mois de ça, rendez-vous avec un potentiel fournisseur pour notre magasin, commença-t-il sérieusement. Je me connais, je suis un grand maladroit. Donc je prends une chemise de rechange, au cas où je renverserais quelque chose en mangeant.

\- Mais donc t'as rien eu ?

Georges secoua la tête, dépité :

\- J'ai renversé sur mon pantalon. **(1)**

Et là, toute la tablée s'esclaffa de bon cœur, reconnaissant à George la « victoire ».

\- Ça me fait penser à un truc, dit soudainement Hermione. Cela m'est arrivé pendant mes études. J'avais laissé mon vélo sur le campus et … (Un sourire étira ses lèvres et un regard malicieux éclaira son visage.) Je vous laisse deviner la suite.

\- On t'a piqué ton vélo ? lança Ginny, sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Pire, répondit Hermione.

Leurs regards se firent perplexe : qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que de se faire piquer son vélo ?

\- On t'a crevé les pneus ? dit George.

\- Non.

\- On t'a volé les roues, tenta Fred.

\- Pas du tout.

Ils se prirent au jeu. Les questions fusant de tous les côtés.

\- On a chopé ton guidon ? essaya Seamus, provoquant les rires des autres, y compris celui d'Hermione : l'image était assez comique.

\- Pire, répondit la jeune femme quand elle se calma.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Ta selle ? fit ensuite Charlie. On t'a pris ta selle ?

\- Pire que ça. (Le silence se fit, attendant la bonne réponse.) Une pédale.

\- Une pédale ? s'étonnèrent ses nouveaux amis.

\- Et c'est quoi le problème là-dedans ? s'enquit Ron, sceptique.

Hermione se pencha vers lui, mi-sérieuse mi-amusée et leva l'index :

\- Essaye de pédaler avec une _seule_ pédale ! **(2)**

Elle se mit à rire, vite imitée par les autres.

000000

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que le joyeux groupe ait quitté le restaurant et se soit mit à déambuler dans les rues en profitant du souffle chaud du vent sur leur peau et de la lueur des étoiles et de la ville, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait déjà fait depuis son arrivée. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira soudain :

\- Je suis arrivée tôt le premier jour. Je me suis présentée à l'auberge où je loge et je me suis endormie. Je me suis réveillée vers trois ou quatre heures de l'après-midi et je suis partie sur le marché. J'ai acheté quelques babioles puis je me suis arrêtée devant un bar. Je mourais de faim et je me suis dit qu'il devait bien faire une petite restauration. Je suis entrée et les deux personnes à l'intérieur m'ont regardée d'un air bizarre, comme s'ils étaient surpris de me voir là. J'ai eu l'impression de passer pour une folle, puis pour une idiote. Vu comme la barmaid me parlait …

\- La barmaid, tu dis ? la coupa Ginny, perplexe.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?

\- Comment s'appelle le bar où tu es entrée ?

\- Le Malefoy's.

\- Le Malefoy's ?! s'exclama la roussette, complètement ahurie. Comment tu as fait pour y entrer ?

\- Par la porte, voyons ! Ginny, comment veux-tu rentrer quelque part sinon par la porte ? Et pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

\- Mais logiquement, ce bar n'est … (Elle sembla avoir une illumination.) Oh, je vois … Donc, c'est certain, alors ... Tu disais donc que tu étais rentrée au Malefoy's et qu'on t'avait regardée bizarrement, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, prise au dépourvu par le changement rapide de comportement de la jeune femme. Tu connais les gens là-bas ?

\- On était à l'école ensemble. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai … (Elle se tut et se mit à rougir.)

\- Tu as quoi ? l'interrogea l'autre, subitement inquiète.

\- Pour s'excuser du comportement désagréable de sa barmaid, le tenancier m'a offert le restaurant. (Hermione se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.) Très gentleman, d'ailleurs. Il est vraiment charmant ! Tu dois le savoir, vous étiez ensemble plus jeunes. Il est …

\- Horripilant, désagréable et de mauvaise fréquentation, compléta sèchement Ginny, les poings serrés.

Hermione perdit son sourire en une fraction de seconde.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ce garçon est une des pires personnes qui puissent exister, expliqua la jeune Weasley, les joues en feu. (Elle continuait de marcher mais maintenant d'un pas plus décidé. Hermione dut accélérer légèrement la cadence pour la suivre.) Sa famille fait partie des aristocrates de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Comme il n'existait pas – et n'existe toujours pas, d'ailleurs – d'école privée pour gosses de riches, ils devaient évidemment marquer leur supériorité en rabaissant les autres. Pas une seule seconde j'ai eu un égard relativement correct. Ni moi, ni mes frères et encore moins mes parents. Si j'avais été une professionnelle, je crois bien que je lui aurais lancé un sort à lui et toute sa famille sur les douze générations suivantes ! tempêta-t-elle avant de se calmer en respirant un grand coup.

Ginny s'arrêta et constata l'air choqué et désolé d'Hermione.

\- Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée, dit alors la jeune touriste. Si j'avais su quels antécédents reliaient vos deux familles, je n'aurais jamais abordé le sujet.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione, sache-le. Je ne peux tout simplement pas parler ou entendre parler de ce type sans … (Elle serra les mâchoires.) Sans l'insulter de tous les noms de chouettes ou hiboux possibles ! Pardon. Encore une fois, je me suis emportée, je vais me calmer, je … C'est promis. Mais changeons de sujet, tu veux ?

\- Volontiers ! acquiesça l'autre avec enthousiasme.

 _Mon dieu, qu'ai-je déclenché là ?_ se demanda la brunette. Un coup de vent subit fit s'envoler les feuilles dans la rue et fit voleter sa chevelure. Elle tenta d'écarter cette masse voltigeante de son visage en les attachant à l'aide d'un élastique qu'elle extirpa de son sac.

\- Sinon, je me suis perdue dans le Bayou et par la grâce de Dieu, j'ai croisé la route de tes parents. Tu connais la suite !

\- Oooh oui, je la connais, plaisanta Ginny, la voix tremblante de rire.

Soulagée, Hermione retrouva sa bonhomie et continua de papoter avec la louisianaise.

000000

\- Alors, Hermione ? lui lança soudain Fred en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Que n'as-tu pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, répondant à celui de Fred et de Ginny.

\- Hé bien, il y a le Quartier Français que j'aimerais voir, répondit-elle.

Sa phrase déclencha des réactions inattendues : Fred laissa tomber son bras et s'arrêta, imité par sa sœur. Ron, Seamus et George qui marchaient devant se retournèrent d'un coup vers les trois autres et dévisagèrent Hermione de leurs yeux écarquillés.

\- Ai-je bien entendu « Quartier Français » ? s'enquit George, les sens en alerte.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, frérot, confirma Fred d'un hochement de tête, choqué.

\- Bordel, mais t'es … commença Ron.

\- Charliiieee ! Biiill ! le coupa Seamus en criant par-dessus son épaule.

Les deux plus vieux de la bande se retournèrent et approchèrent au nouvel appel de Seamus.

\- Oui ? fit Bill, les mains dans le dos, se baissant pour être à hauteur des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a dit ? demanda directement Charlie, étonnant une fois de plus la Londonienne.

\- Elle veut visiter le Quartier Français, annonça Fred d'une voix éberluée.

Bill cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Charlie haussa les sourcils. Personne ne piffa mot pendant une ou deux longues minutes. Hermione se sentait en terrible infériorité et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de grave à vouloir visiter la ville le soir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se renseigner quand Charlie s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche prudente. Il tendit les mains vers elle d'un geste calme et les posa doucement sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il baissa un peu la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Dis-moi Hermione, es-tu certaine de vouloir aller voir ce quartier _maintenant_ ? Je veux dire, il a mauvaise réputation. Tu dois le savoir, tu as l'air de t'être renseignée sur la ville, non ?

\- C'est exact mais …

\- Mais tu y tiens. Tu es une casse-cou, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules, perdue.

\- Qui a-t-il de mal à vouloir découvrir la Nouvelle-Orléans ? demanda-t-elle, exprimant à voix haute ce qu'elle venait à l'instant de penser. (Elle secoua ensuite vivement la tête et éloigna les mains du roux. Elle fit un pas en arrière et, énervée, les pointa un à un du doigt.) Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous poserait un problème. Vous vivez ici depuis que vous êtes gamins, vous connaissez la ville, alors vous saurez me guider et me protéger. Je vous fais confiance, allez savoir pourquoi ! Mais c'est le cas. Alors, que vous soyez pour ou non, je vais aller me promener dans ce _putain_ de Quartier Français ! Bonne soirée, conclut-elle sèchement.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé, sortit le plan de la ville de son sac à dos et suivit le chemin jusqu'au Graal.

\- Euh … dit finalement Ron. Vous ne pensez pas que …

\- Si, approuva Seamus.

\- Moi aussi, appuyèrent Fred et George.

\- Bon, ben allons-y, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? conclut Ginny en courant après la touriste. Hermione ! Attends-nous !

L'intéressée fit la sourde oreille, agacée, et continua son chemin, son nez voyageant de la carte aux rues devant elle. Ginny la rattrapa et l'attrapa par le coude.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller toute seule dans ce quartier-là, Hermione, dit-elle. Alors on va t'accompagner.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'autre, ravie. Elle secoua la tête puis reprit : Non. D'abord : pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller toute seule ? Et ensuite, je suis assez grande pour visiter moi-même.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas que tu ne _peux_ pas, c'est que tu ne _devrais_ pas. Après, je n'en doute pas. Seulement, c'est le quartier le moins sûr de la ville. Même le Bayou et ses alligators te mettraient moins en danger que les individus que tu croiseras dans le Quartier Français. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, on va t'accompagner.

Ron arriva aux côtés de Ginny, suivit de près par les jumeaux, Seamus et les deux ainés. Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour confirmer les propos de Ginny. Hermione les regarda tous un à un avant de soupirer :

\- Bon, d'accord. Vous avez gagné.

\- Merci, souffla Ginny, reconnaissante.

Ils se mirent en marche et Hermione rangea sa carte. Ils avaient avancé en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, ne les sentant pas à l'aise du tout, décide de briser ce silence tendu dont la raison l'intriguait :

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce je suis censée savoir sur cet endroit que vous aimez tant ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Disons que ce quartier est profondément marqué par le passé, le présent et le futur de la Nouvelle-Orléans, répondit Charlie, énigmatique. Cette tension que tu sens autour de toi, Hermione, est des plus justifiées. Depuis des siècles, les êtres de toutes natures se côtoient avec une tolérance fragile, chacun voulant marquer ce lieu comme étant sien.

Les membres du groupe, habitants de la ville, regardèrent en coin le zoologiste mystérieux. Selon Hermione, ils en savaient plus qu'ils n'en disaient. _C'est peut-être une stratégie marketing des villageois ? En dire assez pour attirer l'attention et attiser la curiosité mais pas trop pour ne pas effrayer les touristes._

\- Tu veux dire, tenta de traduire Hermione, qu'il y a comme une guerre des clans dans ce quartier depuis des décennies ?

\- Des siècles, Hermione, des siècles.

\- Soit ! convint la jeune femme d'un geste souple. Comment s'appellent ces clans ?

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut devancée par une Ginny mal à l'aise :

\- Les Créatures de la nuit et … les … Gardiens de la Lune.

Hermione plissa les yeux, douteuse. La voix de la roussette était bien trop rapide et hasardeuse que pour être vraie. _Louche, tout ça …_

\- Ce n'est pas très sérieux, comme noms, commenta Hermione, dans ses dents.

Le silence tendu reprit sa place et la touriste sentit désagréablement la tension monter d'un fameux cran. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver au centre d'une petite place entourée de cafés. Des gens étaient assis, debout, discutant, rigolant, dans ou hors des cafés, les mains occupées d'un verre ou vides.

Hermione sourit :

\- C'est super sympathique, ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, grogna Ron, subitement tendu, une main sur l'arrière de son manteau.

\- Sur votre gauche, dit Fred d'une voix de guide touristique, vous pouvez admirer les … (Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ginny, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.) Créatures de la Nuit …

\- Et sur votre droite, compléta George, les Gardiens de la Lune.

Hermione acquiesça et entendit Seamus pouffer dans son dos, amusé par les propos des jumeaux. Elle redressa les épaules, remonta son sac sur son épaule et déclara :

\- Je vais aller faire connaissance. Vous venez ?

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en cœur Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux tandis que Seamus s'étouffait avec sa salive.

Souriant tranquillement, Charlie se mit à tapoter Seamus dans le dos pour l'aider à se reprendre. Bill, discret jusque-là, s'avança à la hauteur de la jeune femme et se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Écoute Hermione, dit-il d'une voix douce, je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour toi de faire connaissance avec les gens de la ville. Je dis ça pour ta sécurité : il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes à ton hôtel te coucher, quitte à revenir un autre jour pendant la journée. Il fait … plus calme et les gangs sont moins présents quand le soleil brille.

Hermione serra les dents, les poings et inspira violemment :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, enfin ?! s'écria-t-elle. Elle croisa le regard de tout le monde qui paraissant surpris et inquiet. Je ne demande qu'une simple chose : visiter, découvrir cette ville qui m'intéresse tant et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire dans l'un des endroits phares de la Nouvelle-Orléans c'est : reviens en plein jour ! Vous me gonflez, vous savez ça ? Je perds rarement mon calme, surtout en présence d'inconnus mais … Bordel, c'est quoi votre souci ?

\- Tout va bien, Messieurs, Dames ? demanda soudainement une voix grave dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se retourna, prête à engueuler l'hurluberlu qui l'avait interrompue dans son coup de gueule.

Cependant, elle se calma vite en voyant que c'était un policier. Elle fit un pas en arrière, passant une main dans ses cheveux fous pour tenter de le remettre en place.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny, soulagée et heureuse. Hermione lui jeta un regard et eut l'impression de la voir rayonner tout d'un coup. Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Bonjour Gin', sourit le policier. Ah Ron ! Je te pensais chez tes parents.

\- Salut Harry, dit-il en s'approchant, dépassant tout le monde. J'y étais, mais ils devaient retrouver les Finnigans en ville. (Ils se firent une accolade amicale.) T'as échangé ta ronde avec Longarm ?

\- Non. Je l'accompagne, expliqua-t-il en pointant le pouce par-dessus son épaule. Le Ministère nous a demandé de faire équipe pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de débordement dans le coin. (Il se tourna vers tout le monde.) Enfin, vous savez … Après-demain …

\- Évidemment, convint Bill.

\- Comment va Fleur ? s'enquit poliment le dénommé Harry.

\- Plutôt bien, sourit le grand roux.

\- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit joyeusement l'intéressé.

L'ami du groupe, l'inconnu pour Hermione, prit ainsi des nouvelles de chaque personne. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Seamus et les jumeaux, il leva la main en signe de surprise.

\- Charlie, quel plaisir ! s'exclama le policier en s'approchant pour lui faire une courte accolade. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville ?

\- J'ai ressenti le besoin de revenir aux sources, répondit l'intéressé qui laissa un sourire en coin s'épanouir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lançait un regard à Hermione qui ne loupa pas le geste.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que le policier s'approcha d'elle, la main tendue.

\- Bonjour, Miss, la salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, dit-elle en répondant d'une poignée de main ferme.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Harry Potter. Enchanté.

\- Moi de même.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici. Vous êtes du coin ?

\- Pas du tout ! Je viens d'Angleterre, j'habite Londres.

\- Ah vraiment ? s'étonna l'autre. Moi aussi ! De Godric's Hollow, par contre.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, désolée.

\- Jamais entendu parlé.

\- C'est normal. Ce village est tellement petit qu'il en devient ridicule, plaisanta l'officier de l'ordre. Je vous souhaite la Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! En parlant de ça, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, – désolé de casser l'ambiance, hein – mais je vais devoir vous demander de rejoindre la Grand'Rue.

\- On comprend, se précipita de dire Ginny. Elle fit un pas vers lui et déposa un bisou léger sur la joue du jeune flic. Bonne soirée et bonne ronde, Harry.

Il parut un instant déstabilisé et se reprit à moitié.

\- Bonne soirée aussi. On se voit demain, Ron ?

\- Sans faute, mon pote !

Hermione avait regardé la scène avec amusement. Et apparemment, Charlie aussi. Le petit groupe, visiblement plus détendu, reprit la route en sens inverse. Hermione se rapprocha discrètement de l'intriguant roux et chuchota :

\- Y'a un truc entre Ginny et Harry ?

\- Elle aimerait bien, ricana-t-il tout bas. Elle en est folle depuis qu'elle a dix ans. Malheureusement pour elle, il est trop déstabilisé à l'approche d'une femme pour voir qu'elle lui fait du gringue.

\- Pauvre Ginny … compatit la jeune femme, une main sur le cœur.

\- Elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois, Hermione. Elle parviendra à ses fins.

\- Si tu le dis …

000000

Hermione rentra donc à son hôtel et s'endormit comme une souche.

Cependant, son sommeil ne fut pas de plus réparateurs. Elle rêva. Fort et longtemps. En se réveillant, la jeune femme eut d'ailleurs l'impression d'être restée dans le même rêve toute la nuit.

Au début du songe, elle était dans Londres. Elle avançait dans les rues pour aller chez l'épicier du coin. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle poussa la porte et une clochette tinta. C'était une épicerie comme dans les années soixante, avec des meubles à l'ancienne, l'odeur de mixtures médicales.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, eut un écho comme si elle avait été en haut d'une vallée et crié dans le vide.

L'homme derrière le comptoir, habillé d'une blouse de pharmacien qui n'était pas blanche mais noire. Tellement ébène qu'elle faisait ressortir sa chevelure platine et sa beauté brute et masculine. Son aura était des plus magnifiques et terriblement sombres. Comme hypnotisée, Hermione se munit du sac en papier qu'il déposa sur le comptoir en bois brun et usé, le salua sans un mot et, les yeux dans les yeux, sortit du commerce.

La porte se referma dans son dos. Soudain, voulant tourner à droite, elle percuta une personne. Elle se recula et tendit les mains devant elle. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Se tenait devant elle une femme au regard où brûlait littéralement un feu aux flammes rouges et oranges, grandissant et s'adoucissant au gré d'un vent impalpable. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une longue tresse compliquée qui reposait sur son épaule droite. Elle portait comme des couches de tissus blancs, vieux et usés. L'inconnue passa son chemin sans mot dire.

Hermione fit demi-tour et voulut reprendre sa route sans savoir où celle-ci la mènerait. Elle remarqua que le paquet de l'épicier avait disparu. Puis, dans le silence de la rue, survint un vacarme. Une tache orange et floue qui grandissait à chaque mètre parcouru fonçait droit sur la Londonienne. Il y avait comme un chuchotement émanant de cette tache. Ce chuchotement se fit de plus en plus fort, il se transforma en paroles distinctes puis devint un cri assourdissant : « N'Y VAS PAS ! N'Y VAS PAS ! N'Y VAS PAS ! ». Une migraine envahit la tête d'Hermione qui tenta de garder les yeux ouverts pour voir où arrivait la boule entourée d'étincelles. Elle la vit s'approcher dangereusement d'elle en hurlant de plus en plus fort. Elle voulut bouger mais ne le put : ses jambes étaient enfoncées dans une flaque de sables mouvants. Elle se replia alors tant qu'elle put sur elle-même et pria pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Puis le silence se fit. Elle se releva et constata que la flaque avait disparu. Comme l'épicerie, la femme et la boule. Elle était alors entre deux murs d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Puis elle comprit que les murs n'en étaient pas : c'était en réalité deux groupes de géants qui se disputaient. Hermione était debout en eux mais était minuscule. Elle ne bougea pas, croisant les doigts pour que ce cauchemar s'arrêtât. Mais son vœu ne se réalisa pas : les groupes baissèrent subitement les yeux et la virent. À gauche, les individus avaient les yeux jaunes et perçants et grognaient à en faire trembler le sol. À droite, elle ne vit que des dentitions aussi pointues que des serres accompagnées d'yeux rouges dégoulinants d'un liquide rouge et épais. Un vent glacial émanait de leurs corps. Les membres des deux parties ennemies se tendirent. La jeune femme sentit non pas le danger, mais la mort arriver à grand pas vers elle. Elle se mit à hurler alors qu'ils lui sautaient tous dessus. Soudain, un bout de bois gravé précisément de lierre apparut dans sa main et un cri sembla émaner d'elle : « PROTEGO ! ».

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, la respiration haletante. Elle fut prise de frissons et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Soulagée que ce ne fût qu'un cauchemar, elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

 **C'est ici que se termine ce 4e chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;-)**

 **Vous avez probablement remarqué les petits chiffres dans le dialogue un peu plus haut. Petites explications :**

 **(1) Cette petite mésaventure est en réalité arrivée à une personne anonyme qui a volontiers partagé son histoire sur le site « Vie de Merde ».**

 **(2) Merci à ma meilleure amie pour cette magnifique anecdote :-D**

 **Je vous invite chaleureusement à me confier ce que vous en avez pensé ;-)**

 **Belle soirée à vous !**

 **Anacoluthe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce magnifique week-end ensoleillé a embelli vos journées ;-)**

 **Désolée d'avoir mis plus longtemps que d'habitude pour poster un chapitre mais j'ai chopé la grippe et pas la plus gentille ... Donc, il m'a fallu du temps avant de retrouver l'énergie de faire quelque chose. D'autant plus que j'ai un mémoire à réaliser ^^ Je tenais à vous expliquer ceci parce que ça risque d'arriver à nouveau et je souhaite que vous puissiez penser à autre chose quand il n'y a pas chapitre à lire.**

 **Je vous explique vite fait autre chose. Avant de commencer à écrire, j'ai pris une décision : j'ai décidé de toujours terminer mes histoires avant de commencer à poster. Premièrement, parce que c'est un gain de temps. Deuxièmement, parce que je déteste attendre trois ans (et c'est presque littéral) avant d'avoir la suite d'une fic. Enfin, parce que je ne veux pas faire partie de ces auteurs (et je compatis à leur douleur, je sais que c'est difficile de continuer quand tu n'as pas le temps) qui laisse en plan leur idée au départ brillante par "essoufflement d'enthousiasme". Je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je parle et je considère ces situations comme frustrantes pour les lecteurs ET l'écrivain.**

 **Donc voilà ! Malgré cette explication qui peut paraître quelque-peu ... trash, je suis gentille :-D Et j'adore écrire et je reste une inconditionnelle fan même quand je rencontre ce genre de situations en tant que lectrice ;-) Je soutiens les auteurs par la pensée et leur souhaite de pouvoir reprendre et/ou continuer leurs œuvres sans connaitre ce désagrément.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Anacoluthe**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla l'esprit encore embrouillé par le songe qu'elle avait fait. Elle déjeuna sans sortir de son état second, quitta l'auberge, apprêtée et avança dans les rues sans les voir. Elle avança dans Carondelet Street, passa devant le musée McKenna d'Art afro-américain, continua pendant quelques minutes sans faire attention à ce qu'elle voyait. Seul son instinct de survie l'empêchait de se faire écraser par un véhicule ou avoir par un malfrat. Elle dépassa la synagogue orthodoxe, tourna dans Washington Avenue, aperçut la libraire du coin de l'œil puis ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant une grille en fer forgé, vieille de nombreuses années.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe et parut revenir à elle d'une brusque respiration. Elle leva les yeux et lut ce qui était inscrit en haut de la grille : Cimetière Lafayette.

\- Ciel ! sursauta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?!

Elle observa la grille un instant, jeta un coup au travers. Elle observa les tombes avec une sensation bizarre, regarda à gauche et à droite de la rue puis détailla à nouveau les caveaux.

\- Bon … Puisque je suis ici, autant aller voir pourquoi j'ai atterri devant cette grille.

Elle poussa la grille qui grinça dans le mouvement et fut prise d'un frisson. Il n'était pas dû au vent : il n'y en avait pas. Hermione était loin de croire en toutes ces histoires d'esprits et de fantômes mais elle eut l'étrange impression de ne pas être là par hasard. Elle se sentit … guidée. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque son trouble prit fin. Elle pila devant une tombe crasseuse autour de laquelle poussait des mauvaises herbes. Hermione lut ce qui était inscrit :

\- Ci-gît Sirius Black, notre porteur de Lumière. (Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.) Qui étais-tu ? souffla la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Elle reconnut le policier qu'elle et le groupe de jeunes Louisianais avaient croisé la veille au soir.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

\- Je peux vous aider ? s'enquit-il, la dévisageant d'un air prudent.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je … commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que son histoire allait paraître ridicule. Vous ne me croiriez pas.

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Essayez quand même, l'encouragea-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le dévisager. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pu voir correctement ses traits dans l'obscurité, la veille. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Ce matin-là, il ne portait pas son uniforme. Il portait un jean délavé qui semblait trop grand pour lui ainsi qu'un T-Shirt gris à manches longues. Les mains dans les poches, il attendait patiemment. Il avait l'air d'avoir de bonnes intentions et son air patient cachait un peu de gêne.

\- Très bien, soupira Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de dompter sa crinière pour penser à autre chose que son malaise. Je me suis levée complètement dans le vague. En fait j'ai fait un rêve totalement bizarre, cette nuit. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis mise en marche en sortant de l'auberge et quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais devant cette grille.

Elle montre du doigt l'entrée.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas fait attention à l'endroit où vous alliez et que vous êtes arrivée dans ce cimetière par le fruit du hasard ?

Elle haussa les épaules, confirmant les dires du jeune homme.

\- Peut-être que mon parrain vous a appelée à lui, dit-il soudain, songeur. Peut-être que vous ne le savez pas, reprit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à elle, mais dans notre monde, ce genre de choses à tendance à se manifester plus qu'on ne le pense. C'était le cas pour Olivier Delamarche, démontra-t-il en tendant la paume vers Hermione. Il n'avait jamais eu de vision auparavant et quand il a eu 29 ans, en pleine nuit, il a vu son grand-père lui dire :" Réveille-toi, mon garçon. Tu vas rater ton entretien à la Brigade Magique !" Il a sursauté d'un coup et s'est rendu compte qu'il ne lui restait que vingt minutes avant son entretien. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'arriver en retard, cependant. Le plus comique dans cette histoire c'est qu'il s'était dit que son grand-père, mort deux semaines plus tôt, lui avait dit de régler son hibou avant que Margaret Tourndisk ne lui prenne son job.

Hermine fronça les sourcils. _Brigade Magique et Tourne-disque ? Tout à fait logique …_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette phrase ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Olivier était au chômage. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Oh, je pensais que Ronald vous l'aurait dit, il adore cette histoire ! Il ne vous a donc pas parlé des changements de réglementation concernant les envois par portoloin ?

\- Les quoi ?! s'exclama la Londonienne, les yeux écarquillées et surprise que ses oreilles lui jouent des tours comme ceux-là.

Harry se tut et la dévisagea, presque aussi perdu que la jeune femme. Puis, étonné par son idée, il lui demanda quel rêve elle avait fait. Elle le lui expliqua, dans le détail, et Harry comprit au fur et à mesure pourquoi tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lui semblait être sans queue ni tête : elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde et du secret de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Son monde à lui n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait ...

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré Ronald, Ginny et les autres, déjà ?

Hermine sembla reprendre constance et se mit à sourire.

\- C'est une histoire assez drôle en réalité. J'avais pris part à une traversée du Mississippi et j'ai perdu mon groupe de visite. J'ai marché et erré pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps avant de tomber sur une petite maison en plein milieu du Bayou. J'ai logé là, amicalement invitée par Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Et … Vous êtes bien arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Je veux dire, l'accueil a été bon ?

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Plutôt oui ? répéta le brun.

 _Décidément !_ pensa la jeune femme. _Je savais que faire de nouvelles rencontres te forçait à raconter plusieurs fois la même chose, mais de là à avoir la même question au mot près, c'est plutôt déstabilisant et agaçant._

\- Le réceptionniste était particulièrement agréable, expliqua-t-elle tout de même. Par contre, l'accueil dans le bar où j'ai voulu me restaurer le premier soir était des plus dérangeants. Comme si en entrant, je n'étais pas à ma place.

Harry sembla avoir les sens en alerte subitement.

\- Quel est ce bar où vous êtes entrée ?

\- Le Malefoy's.

\- Aaah d'accord … fit soudainement Harry, basculant la tête en arrière.

 _Tiens, il a la même réaction que Ginny ..._

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Non excusez-moi j'ai ... Je me suis rappelé que je devais aller chez les jumeaux Weasley pour le travail. Je vous raccompagne ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous recueillir ? l'interrogea-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils face à ce qui semblait être une invention de dernière minute.

\- Il me voit toutes les semaines. Je crois que ça ne le gênera pas, répondit-il avec une touche d'humour.

\- Alors je vous suis, sourit Hermione en retour.

\- Allons-y !

Arrivés chez _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux_ , Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir. Complètement subjuguée par le décor et l'atmosphère du magasin, Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup, bouche bée et ne le vit pas partir. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et observa les mille et un articles étalés dans la pièce. Celle-ci comprenait plusieurs étages colorés et illuminés par des lampadaires à bougies. Le plus impressionnant était que les bougies semblaient flotter dans les airs au-dessus des supports. Elle avait soudainement l'impression de retomber en enfance. Elle passa d'une rangée à l'autre, détaillant, effleurant, palpant et découvrant ce que l'esprit des jumeaux aux cheveux de feu pouvait créer. C'était des objets tellement étranges ... Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblables avant. Il y avait entre autres des bonbons nommés Dragées de Bertie Crochus aux goûts farfelus : cire d'oreilles, crottes de nez, poubelles et bien d'autres peu ragoûtants; des chaussures-ventouses dont la description promettait de monter au plafond; des extraits de plantes aux diverses vertus, etc. Elle avait froncé et haussé les sourcils plus d'une fois avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis perçut des voix et des cheveux au fond du magasin. La jeune femme se dirigea par là-bas et, arrivée près de la caisse, elle entendit :

\- On savait que tu entendais des voix, Harry ...

\- Mais on n'était pas au courant que tu leur parlais.

\- Je vous assure, elle m'a suivi dans le magasin. Elle était derrière moi ! se défendit Harry.

Hermine apparut et salua amicalement les gérants.

\- Que d'objets bizarres vous avez ici, dit-elle. Comment vous faites pour faire voler ses bougies au-dessus du lustre ?

Les jumeaux louchèrent vers Harry, échangèrent un regard puis fixèrent Hermione, intrigués.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle tout en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien que Merlin ne puisse régler, dit celui qui portait l'insigne _Georges_. Tu es déjà allée au Malefoy's ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Comment trouves-tu l'ambiance ?

\- Particulière. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire ? plaisanta Hermione.

Elle utilisait l'humour, mais comme la question de Georges faisait écho à celle de Ginny, la veille, Hermione voulait savoir si le frère avait la même version de l'histoire. Déformation professionnelle, probablement.

\- C'est un vieux camarade de classe qui le possède. On ne s'entendait pas du tout avec lui. Très hautain.

 _Doutes confirmés._ Hermione ne répondit rien, préférant s'abstenir de donner son avis.

\- C'est dommage que Parkinson soit si proche de Malefoy, dit Fred. Je l'aurais bien côtoyée.

Georges eut un sourire en coin. Harry sembla déstabilisé. Hermione fit le lien entre ce désir irréalisable et ce que lui avait dit Ginny.

\- En tout bien tout honneur je suppose, dit son jumeau, un sourire entendu en coin.

\- Évidemment ! Je lui ferais découvrir mes jouets. Enfin, le magasin.

Ils rirent de manière complice avant de reporter leur attention sur les clients. Hermione hésita entre rire de cette blague salace et se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle opta pour la deuxième option.

\- Alors Harry, quand est-ce que tu tentes ta chance avec Ginny ? le taquina Fred.

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour retenir son sourire et vit du coin de l'œil Harry se dandiner.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec votre sœur ? se plaint l'intéressé.

\- Nous, rien. Mais toi, ça fait plus de dix ans que t'as un ticket et que t'as encore rien remarqué, lança Georges sans peser ses mots.

Il se rendit compte du silence choqué qui régnait et vit alors les trois autres le regarder avec des airs surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais la clochette du magasin retentit avant. Ils se retournèrent tous les cinq et virent une jeune femme aux longs cheveux platines et ondulés approcher. Elle tenait un panier d'où dépassaient diverses plantes et aromates. Elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée, et l'observa. Elle semblait flotter ou sautiller au lieu de marcher, ses yeux passant d'une étagère à l'autre sans jamais vraiment se fixer sur quelque chose.

Quand elle arriva près du comptoir, elle posa ses yeux sur chacune des personnes présentes en silence pendant une dizaine de secondes puis sembla atterrir, comme si elle revenait d'une autre dimension. Elle se mit à sourire et dit d'une voix fluette :

\- Bonjour Fred et Georges. Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour Luna, la saluèrent-ils calmement.

\- Il semble y avoir de nombreux changements ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- En effet, confirma Harry en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, petite Luna ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Je me demandais si vous aviez encore de votre potion contre les animaux qui mangent mes plantes ?

Hermione trouvait bizarre ce terme pour désigner l'insecticide.

\- Bien sûr, dit Fred d'un ton professionnel. Il est dans l'arrière-boutique. Je vais te le chercher.

\- Je t'attends.

Et il disparut par une petite porte à l'arrière du comptoir. Il y eut un silence. Georges reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire sans voir le regard déstabilisé que Harry lui jetait. Hermione regardait autour d'elle quand ladite Luna reprit la parole et s'adressa à elle :

\- Est-ce que tu es la jeune anglaise dont tout le monde parle dans les quartiers Nord ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant que vous êtes née pour vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans plutôt qu'à Londres ?

Hermione fut scotchée par ces propos sans aucun sens.

\- Comment savez-vous que je viens de Londres ?

\- Mon ami Charles m'a envoyé un hibou avant-hier pour m'expliquer la situation et m'a demandé de venir me faire ma propre opinion et de la lui communiquer dès que ce serait fait. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que vous n'alliez pas tarder à venir au magasin des jumeaux. Quand la magie nous appelle, il est plutôt difficile de ne pas l'écouter.

Pendant sa diatribe, Harry secouait la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire, mais Luna était de ceux qui se fichaient éperdument de l'avis des autres. Hermione ouvrait une bouche de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure et sembla complètement perdue quand la blonde se tut.

\- Oh Harry, reprit-elle, le chat de Parvati a ronronné au mien que tu n'avais pas encore répondu à l'appel de Ginny. Je pense que tu as bien tort. (Hermione vit Harry devenir chocolat-bleu pâle.) C'est une jeune femme courageuse et forte qui pourra t'encourager quand ton travail te semblera trop lourd. Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a déjà aidé par le passé et que tu t'en es toujours bien sorti. Pense à la remercier quand tu la croiseras. Comment va Angelina, Georges ?

L'intéressé, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les propos de la blonde – il en était plutôt amusé d'ailleurs –, releva la tête et sourit :

\- Très bien, merci. Et ton père ?

\- Il écrit toujours. Le Chicaneur gagne en importance : il a de plus en plus de lecteurs.

\- Le Chicaneur ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est le titre de son journal. Il est rédacteur en chef.

\- Oh !

\- Oui. Son dernier article, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, concerne l'aide des détraqueurs dans la recherche de criminels de haut niveau. Peut-être que ce sujet pourrait vous intéresser, tes collègues et toi ?

\- Peut-être ... répondit-il, tendu.

\- Tu as l'air mal à l'aise, Harry. Est-ce que c'est la situation d'Hermione qui t'empêche de parler librement ? (La Londonienne se redressa d'un coup : comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Charlie le lui avait-il dit aussi en plus de lui confier ses propos étranges sur elle et sa véritable identité ?) Elle comprendra un jour de toute manière. (Luna se tourna vers l'intéressée.) Tu ne dois probablement pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se déroule autour de toi, mais sache que tu as plus de capacités que tu ne le crois. Tout te semblera plus clair quand tu auras connaissance de tout ce qui t'entoure. Peut-être que Sibylle Trelawney pourrait t'aider à en savoir plus ?

Elle donna une adresse à Hermione puis Fred revint avec le produit fini. Luna paya, le remercia, salua tout le monde et quitta le magasin. Hermione ne tarda pas à l'imiter après avoir remercier Harry et les jumeaux. Elle se dirigea vers un petit restaurant pour se remplir l'estomac. La jeune femme mangea en silence, troublée. Pourquoi est-ce que ce que Luna avait dit la perturbait autant ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Les gens la regardaient de travers depuis son arrivé et elle avait l'impression que toute logique lui échappait. Comme si c'était un concept qui n'existait pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans, la logique.

 _Non mais vraiment !_ Des bougies qui flottent, des tombes qui « l'appellent », des gens qui ont l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle sur sa propre personne. Ça commençait à bien faire !

Hermione, sur les nerfs, paya l'addition et se dirigea vers le parc le plus proche. Elle en fit trois fois le tour d'un pas rapide pour extérioriser son énervement. À peine quatre jours qu'elle était là et déjà elle se sentait perdue. Ce n'était pas son but, en venant visiter cette partie du monde. Elle voulait juste s'instruire, profiter, au calme et dans la naïveté touristique la plus totale. Même se faire pigeonner sur le marché faisait partie de son planning !

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Pourquoi fallait-il, à chaque fois qu'elle quittait son Londres adoré, qu'elle tombe sur ce qu'elle appelait communément un mystère ? Était-ce si difficile de trouver un endroit qui ne lui rappelait pas qu'elle se sentait incomplète ? Ce voyage avait pour but de lui faire oublier ce sentiment. Par le renforcer !

\- Oh Merlin, râla-t-elle, si un jour je … (Elle fronça les sourcils et se tut.) Merlin ? Depuis quand je jure par Merlin ? (Elle secoua la tête.) Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, c'est sûrement dû à ton manque de sommeil. Ça va passer. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et le tour est joué. Bon, dit-elle en s'arrêtant subitement, maintenant … (Mains sur les hanches, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour trouver un banc de libre.) Ah voilà …

Une fana de lecture comme elle se devait toujours d'avoir un bouquin dans son sac. Elle s'installa confortablement, ouvrit à l'endroit que marquait son marque-page et reprit sa lecture.

 _Martha ouvrit les yeux après un long soupir. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Francis et, bizarrement, cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus depuis un certain temps et l'annonce de son départ en voyage d'affaire avait soulagé Martha, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais._

 _Et puis, il y avait ce beau jeune homme d'à peu près son âge qu'elle avait percuté dans la librairie une dizaine de jours plus tôt. Ils avaient discuté au milieu du rayon et, se découvrant de nombreux points communs, avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre. Ils avaient même dîner au restaurant ensemble. Il était beau. Blond aux yeux bleus, la mâchoire carrée, le sourire flamboyant. Sa voix si grave résonnait au fond de l'âme de Martha quand il parlait et elle se sentait transportée dans un autre monde auquel ils semblaient tous deux mieux coller._

 _La jeune femme frissonna. C'était idiot. Un autre monde auquel ils semblaient mieux coller. À part la terre, il n'en existait pas d'autres. Et si ç'eut été le cas, son esprit cartésien l'aurait repoussé sans hésitation._

Hermione releva la tête de son livre avec des yeux de hiboux. Pourquoi avait-elle cette drôle de sensation qui lui disait que cette situation littéraire ressemblait quelque peu à la sienne à l'instant-même ? La voix de Charlie résonna dans son esprit : « Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'être plus proche des animaux que des humains ? ». Elle secoua la tête : non, elle ne faisait pas partie d'un autre monde.

Elle referma son livre, le fourra dans son sac et se remit en route. Ces lectures étaient censées lui sortir ces histoires loufoques de la tête, pas les renforcer.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Harry : « Vous savez, dans notre monde … », celle de Luna : « Vous êtes née pour vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans plutôt qu'à Londres … ». Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête. Non. Non non non. Et si … ? Non. Impossible. « Peut-être que Sybille Trelawney pourrait vous aider ? » Qui était cette Sybille ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme tira de sa poche le bout de papier contenant l'adresse de cette dame. _S'il-vous-plait, faites que tout redevienne logique !_ supplia-t-elle dans son for intérieur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et, étonnée, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait devant une petite maison deux façades un peu en retrait et légèrement … difforme. Les fenêtres étaient occultées par des minces rideaux blancs et sur la porte était écrit : Quiconque possède le Troisième Œil saura pourquoi il est là. _Ridicule_ , pensa Hermione. _Une seconde …_ Nouveau regard autour d'elle puis coup d'œil soupçonneux sur le bout de papier qu'elle avait en main.

\- Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! ronchonna-t-elle, les bras en l'air.

Les mains sur les hanches, l'air sévère et tracassé à la fois, la jeune femme tapa du pied un instant. Tout devenait irréel. On ne pouvait pas se retrouver à un endroit et puis dans un autre en regardant un bout de papier pendant deux secondes, quand même ! Et puis, tous ces comportements bizarres : Ron qui téléphone à genoux, des photos qui bougent, des citations littéraires qui semblaient raconter ce qu'elle-même vivait. _Complètement cinglée. Je dois être complètement cinglée. Ou je bois trop de thé. Oui, ça doit être ça. Le thé. Ils foutent quelque chose d'hallucinogène dans leur putain de thé à la con._ Pour la jeune femme, rien ne pouvait être plus logique que ça. Elle allait rentrer au pays et porter plainte contre les hôtels de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Hermione acquiesça : oui, cela paraissait une excellente idée.

Mais avant ça, elle avait besoin de savoir qui était cette Trelawney et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée devant cette maison. Peut-être que la personne qui vivait là pourrait l'aider ? Elle fit deux pas vers la porte, ferma le poing et avança sa main. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite dame aux cheveux grisonnants qui pointaient dans tous les sens – la dame était même obligée de porter un bandeau pour voir quelque chose. D'ailleurs, Hermione se demanda si elle arrivait à apercevoir ne fusse-ce que le dixième du quart de ce qu'elle-même voyait. En effet, l'inconnue portait sur son nez des lunettes surdimensionnées aux verres sales. L'effet de ses verres agrandissait les yeux de la personne fluette, perdues sous des couches de vêtements – ou de draps, Hermione n'arrivait pas à le déterminer –, tant et si bien que son visage semblait être uniquement composé de ses yeux bleus vitreux. En faisant plus attention, elle vit alors que les lèvres de la vieille femme étaient intensément pincées en une fine ligne. Son cou était tendu à l'extrême et les doigts de sa main libre semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de bouger.

Surprise par cette apparition digne d'un film de suspense, Hermione sursauta et recula sa main vivement pour éviter que son poing atterrisse sur le nez de cette dame. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'ici, l'autre la devança :

\- Vous devez être la jeune Londonienne ignorante, fit alors la native.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et perdit l'usage de la parole. Ignorante ? Elle, ignorante ? Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne. Elle voulut protester mais elle fut à nouveau coupée :

\- Entrez, ordonna-t-elle ensuite. J'ai fait du thé.

Hermione fut comme poussée dans le dos vers l'intérieur. _Qu'est-ce que ?_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'autre lui fourra une tasse de thé bouillant dans les mains la porte claqua derrière elle. _Pas de thé, j'ai dit, il est empoissonné !_ pensa la jeune femme en évitant de renverser le liquide brûlant. Elle voulut poser la tasse sur la première table venue, mais, en plus de sa bienséance qui l'empêchait de refuser, celle qu'elle trouva était complètement recouverte de livres ouverts et fermés, de papiers aux étranges dessins ainsi que d'autres innombrables tasses usagées aux fonds emplis de déchets de plantes vertes. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, impressionnée. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'hôtesse.

\- Albus m'a parlé de vous, souffla la femme, les yeux plissés pour analyser la nouvelle venue.

 _Albus ? Génial, encore un nouveau personnage dans l'histoire. Et après, c'est quoi ? Je vais rencontrer Dumbo qui va m'annoncer que Minnie a quitté Mickey pour le Chat Potté ?_

\- Il a cependant oublié de me dire que vous ne possédiez pas le don, grinça-t-elle, visiblement mécontente.

\- Quel don ?

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous lire les cartes.

\- Les cartes ? répéta Hermione, incrédule. Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible.

\- Très bien. Alors finissez vite votre tasse, que je lise dans vos feuilles de thé.

\- OK … souffla Hermione, sceptique. Enfin, je veux dire, non. Je ne finirai pas votre thé, j'hallucine déjà assez comme ça !

\- Halluciner ? pouffa l'autre.

\- Oui, halluciner, insista Hermione. Depuis que je suis arrivée, je vois des trucs qui bougent alors qu'ils ne devraient pas et les gens me disent des trucs qui ne veulent rien dire. Écoutez, j'habite à Londres et j'y retourne dans quelques jours. J'aimerais revenir sans devoir aller voir un psy, vous comprenez ?

\- Ah oui, Londres … C'est le premier lieu où la frontière entre les mondes est la plus sensible. À Greenwich, par exemple, il me serait plus simple de voir l'avenir. Je pourrais le commander. Ici, je dois attendre que ça vienne. C'est pour ça que je préfère lire dans les feuilles de thé, expliqua-t-elle en susurrant avec force.

\- D'accord, je crois qu'on ne va pas être copines, vous et moi, marmonna Hermione, cynique. (Elle secoua la tête et tendit la tasse à la vieille dame.) Bon, écoutez, je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Mais je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une certaine Sybille Trelawney et je …

\- Je suis Sybille Trelawney, lui assura la dame.

Hermione bloqua : que venait-elle de dire ?

\- Oh Merlin, grogna la jeune femme en se massant le front.

\- Vous l'avez rencontré ? s'exclama l'autre de satisfaction, ses bijoux s'entrechoquant et cliquetant. Fort bien !

\- Quoi ? Je … Mais non, enfin ! Encore merci, mais je crois que Luna avait tort, vous ne saurez pas m'aider.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle tourna les talons vers la porte d'entrée, évitant les mille et un objets obstruant le passage.

\- Luna avait raison, Miss Granger, lui lança Trelawney dans son dos. (La main sur la poignée, la concernée fut prise d'un violent frisson : elle ne s'était pas présentée.) Vous devriez rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans. (Elle ferma la porte violemment et se mit presque à courir, ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'entendre la suite.) Et méfiez-vous du serpent !

000000

Selon Hermione, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit, aussi étrange que cela put paraître, qui lui permettrait de se sentir bien.

Elle avait retraversé la ville, obligée de demander son chemin car cette folle vivait dans un quartier résidentiel.

Hermione entra dans le bar avec un énorme soupir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour saluer les personnes dans la pièce mais s'immobilisa soudainement : elle venait de voir Pansy, la barmaid, nettoyer le bar avec, à sa gauche, un essuie en train d'essuyer un verre à whisky. Seul. Sans personne. Sans aucune main pour les tenir. La jeune femme ferma fort les yeux trois secondes : ça devait être un cauchemar. Elle les rouvrit et là, Pansy avait l'essuie et le verre en main. La noirette offrit à la brunette un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Vraiment trop bizarre, marmonna la Londonienne en se passant la main sur le front – elle devait être fatiguée, voilà tout. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche du bar et lança : Bonjour !

Des grognements presque bestiaux lui répondirent. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul avant de secouer la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle laissa tomber – demain serait un autre jour – et préféra se diriger vers le bar. Elle s'assit lourdement sur un haut tabouret et posa son sac sur celui à sa droite.

\- Granger ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Un grand whisky.

Pansy la dévisagea, visiblement surprise :

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Non. Deux doigts suffiront.

Elle regarda la noirette s'affairer et elle servit Hermione en deux temps, trois mouvements. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le verre fut affonné et rempli. Deux autres verres plus tard, la brunette claqua le récipient sur le teck devant elle et grimaça : bordel, qu'est-ce que ça brûlait !

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit Pansy, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- À merveille ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix prouvant qu'elle était à bout. Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à effacer ce que m'a dit l'autre vieille folle y'a une heure.

\- La vieille folle ? répéta Pansy, amusée par le terme mais ne voyant pas de qui voulait parler Hermione.

\- Mais oui ! Tu dois savoir qui c'est … (La jeune femme lutta pour articuler, l'alcool lui montant à la tête.) Une certaine Partouney. Non, Trotinnait. Turbiney. Tre-Tro …

\- Trelawney ?! s'étonna d'un coup Pansy, arrêtant tout mouvement. Qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire là-bas ?

\- C'est une Luna qui m'a donné son adresse. J'ai pas voulu y aller, hein, mais quand j'ai relevé la tête du papier sur lequel y'avait son adresse, j'étais devant sa maison. Comme ça ! Pouf !

\- Pouf ? répéta Pansy, sceptique. (Puis son visage s'illumina.) Pouf … fit-elle en traînant sur le mot.

\- Ouais ! (Hermione écarta les mains et mima une explosion.) Pouf ! (Pansy posa son regard sur la jeune femme et ses lèvres se tendirent en un sourire en coin.) Non mais tu l'as vue ? Des lunettes huit fois trop grandes pour elles, des fripes en guise de vêtements et des herbes qui ne proviennent pas que de Provence qui remplacent l'oxygène. (Pansy ricana, amusée de la description qu'elle faisait de la voyante. Hermione se pencha par-dessus le bar et fit signe à Pansy d'approcher.) Je crois qu'elle est toxicomane, Pansy. Il faut faire quelque chose pour cette dame ! Pansy, faut que t'aille la sauver ! (L'intéressée rit franchement. Elle vit Hermione ouvrir grand la bouche, comme si elle avait une révélation.) Peut-être qu'elle est déjà prise de spasmes ?! Pansy, Pansy, écoute-moi : il faut que t'aille la sauver !

\- Granger, tenta d'intervenir la barmaid.

Mais la jeune femme continuait de divaguer. La brunette plaqua sa paume droite sur le bar et dit plus fort :

\- Granger !

\- Quoi ? fit l'autre, hagarde.

\- Trelawney sait ce qu'elle fait. Rassure-toi, elle va bien.

\- Oh … (Elle regarda Pansy une seconde. Elle ferma la bouche et téta plusieurs fois.) Je peux avoir de l'eau ? (Un verre apparut devant elle sans qu'elle remarque que la noirette n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt.) Merci, dit-elle avant de le boire d'une traite. (Hermione sembla revenir à elle et à un esprit plus clair.) En tout cas, je ne l'aime pas. Elle m'a dit que j'étais idiote, que je ne savais pas voir et interpréter ce que j'avais sous le nez. Non mais ! s'offusqua l'anglaise. Est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis avocate, cette vieille grenouille de bénitier ?

\- Je crois que personne ici ne le sait, fit Pansy.

\- Si. Les Weasleys le savent.

Pansy perdit toute chaleur.

\- Les Weasleys ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Oui. Ils vivent dans le Bayou, ils m…

\- Je sais qui ils sont, Granger, rétorqua sèchement l'autre. Elle reprit son rangement des verres en ajoutant : Je ne les apprécie pas des masses, c'est tout.

Hermione eut un petit sourire crispé et fit un nouveau lien entre les habitants bizarres de ces contrées : ils se connaissaient tous et se détestaient presque tous aussi. _C'est la fête au village, dites donc_ , pensa-t-elle, sarcastique. Ceci dit, profession oblige : elle devait essayer d'en savoir plus. C'est donc d'une voix aigüe et prudente qu'elle demanda :

\- Excuse-moi d'aborder le sujet, mais il parait qu'ils n'aiment pas Malefoy ?

\- En effet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'ils se détestent depuis … La nuit des temps.

\- C'est un bon résumé.

\- Pourquoi se haïssent-ils ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Pansy la dévisagea un instant, sourcil haussé, cherchant une réponse convenable.

\- Conflits familiaux depuis bien avant la création de ce bar, dit-elle enfin.

\- Sérieusement ?! (Pansy acquiesça en silence. Hermione se rappela ce que lui avait dit Malefoy le soir de son arrivée et poussa un petit cri de surprise.) Alors, les Weasleys étaient eux aussi sur le bateau lors de la venue des Anglais en Amérique ?

\- Comment … Drago … Oui, Miss-Je-Mets-Mon-Nez-Partout, c'est exactement ça. Une autre question indiscrète à poser, peut-être ?

\- Euh … (Il y avait tant de questions dans sa tête mais il fallait croire que Pansy ne serait celle qui lui expliquerait les choses. Elle se lança tout de même.) Pourquoi vivent-ils dans le Bayou ?

\- Leur famille n'y a pas toujours habité. (Elle parut subitement plongée dans ses pensées.) Quand nous étions petits, ils …

\- Parkinson ! grogna vivement une des personnes au fond de la salle. Remets-nous la même chose, tu veux ?

\- Tout de suite.

Le téléphone d'Hermione sonna à l'instant-même, la jeune femme s'en empara et lu le message qui s'affichait – elle ne vit donc pas Pansy profiter de son inattention pour envoyer le plateau vers la table, seul, et le faire revenir au bar, seul.

Les parents d'Hermione écrivaient ceci : _« Bonjour ma grande. Comment se déroulent tes vacances ? Reviens-nous vite avec plein de belles histoires à raconter ! Bisous, on t'aime. »_. Hermione sourit et répondit : _« Bonjour ! Tout se déroule fort bien, que d'aventures ! Pas trop vite, j'espère. Cette ville est merveilleuse ! Je vous aime aussi, biz. »_.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle constata que Pansy regardait son téléphone avec effroi avec des coups nerveux par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Ça va Pansy ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va, se ressaisit la barmaid en voyant la touriste remettre son engin dans son sac.

La native feignit d'être absorbée par son essuyage de vaisselle. Hermione comprit le message et pivota sur son siège. Accoudée, elle observa le groupe particulier qui occupait le fond de la salle. Ils avaient tous les cheveux longs, attachés ou non. Certains portaient la barbe, d'autres la moustache. Quelques-uns semblaient encore imberbes. Leurs carrures étaient plus qu'impressionnantes et leurs voix sonnaient aussi chaleureuses qu'eux. La jeune femme pencha la tête : qui étaient ces personnes ? Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle les contemplait puisqu'elle entendit subitement :

\- Tu sais que c'est impoli de dévisager les gens, Granger ?

Hermione se retourna vers la barmaid et sourit d'un air contrit.

\- Désolée, je sais mais … Enfin, c'est que …

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'apprêtes à te confier à moi ou je vomis, la prévint-elle sans arrêter d'essuyer les verres.

 _Sympa …_ pensa la Londonienne. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant puisqu'elle reprit :

 _\- En fait_ , je me disais que le type dans le groupe là-bas …

\- Non seulement elle dévisage mais en plus elle pointe du …

\- Était vraiment bizarre, termina l'autre sèchement, agacée de se faire interrompre sans arrêt.

La barmaid se tut et observa la personne qu'Hermione désignait. Cette personne était assise dans le coin gauche du bar en entrant, à côté du piano. Celui qui avait attiré l'attention de la touriste était entouré d'un groupe d'hommes à l'air peu amène, aux longs cheveux attachés ou non en queue de cheval basse. Ils étaient habillés de manière similaire : chemise aux manches retroussées, jean délavé voire déchiré et veste en cuir reposant sur le dossier de leur chaise. Des grosses Doc Martens chaussaient leurs pieds. Les tables rapprochées auxquelles les 8 hommes étaient assis formaient le même symbole étrange à trois branches courbées vers l'extérieur. Les yeux de Pansy Parkinson s'écarquillèrent puis d'un geste vif elle tapa sur le doigt d'Hermione, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'arrêter. Elle chuchota :

\- Cet homme s'appelle Fenrir Greyback et c'est un type que tu évites de pointer du doigt puisqu'il ne fait pas partie des gens avec qui tu peux faire joujou sans danger, compris ? Pour ce qui est de son visage, c'est … un trait de famille, ajouta-t-elle en vitesse.

\- Bien d'accord, excuse-moi. Donc … ils sont tous frères ? Puisqu'ils ont tous la même tête.

Pansy haussa les épaules sans un regard. Hermione observa l'employée quelques instants sans rien dire. Seulement, son attention avait été piquée. Elle se pencha par-dessus le bar derrière lequel se tenait Pansy et chuchota :

\- Il faut avouer que c'est bizarre que lui et les hommes qui l'entourent ont tous la même façon de porter les favoris. Après tout, ce n'est plus la mode de les porter aussi longs.

La noirette releva lentement la tête et observa la jeune femme, les lèvres pincées. Puis un sourire faussement amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien observatrice, dis donc, fit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Hermione eut le bon sens de rougir.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis … de nature curieuse.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. (Elle fit une pause et son regard passa d'Hermione au plateau de boissons devant elle.) Dis Granger, je peux te demander un service ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien aller porter ce plateau aux clients à l'étage, troisième table sur ta gauche en montant, devant la balustrade, s'il-te-plait.

\- Sans souci. Troisième table, gauche, balustrade. J'y vais.

\- Merci.

Pansy attendit qu'Hermione fut plus haut dans l'escalier pour se diriger vers l'arrière du bâtiment, la partie interdite au public. Elle avança dans le court couloir et arriva devant une porte imposante en bois de tremble. C'était laporte d'origine, sculptée d'une main de maître. La clenche représentait un cobra enlacé sur lui-même. Pansy secoua les épaules, subitement prise d'un frisson : elle détestait cette clenche. Elle dégageait des ondes lourdes en énergie qui, au contact de la personne ouvrant la porte, pompait ou revigorait le visiteur. La noirette n'avait jamais ressenti le second effet et elle s'était demandé si cela signifiait quelque chose ou pas. Elle secoua sa main pour en chasser le surplus énergétique et ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

\- Drago, je peux te voir deux minutes ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Son ami releva la tête de ses papiers et posa sa plume.

\- Alors, installe-toi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta après avoir fermer correctement la porte derrière elle. Ni une, ni deux, elle annonça :

\- Si Hermione doit rester ici, tu dois lui dire.

Drago fronça les sourcils et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil. Celui-ci était en bois sombre mais l'assise et le dossier était en cuir vert clouté.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « rester ici » ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Il eut un sourire narquois et écarta les mains.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me méprendre.

Pansy pinça les lèvres et retint un soupir.

\- Les gens ne la connaissent pas et elle passe son temps libre au bar depuis qu'elle est là. Et … J'ai vu comment elle te regardait.

\- Je fais cet effet à toutes les femmes, Pansy, c'est comme inné chez moi, répondit-il, son plus beau sourire peignant ses lèvres.

Pansy plaqua ses paumes sur le bureau et se pencha vers lui :

\- Cesse de faire le pitre et écoute-moi ! s'échauffa la jeune femme. (Il leva les yeux au ciel.) Je voulais dire que tu l'intrigues. Et elle ne semble pas du genre à laisser tomber une chose qui attise sa curiosité. Si elle n'apprend pas la vérité par notre bouche, elle va prendre quelques jours de congés de plus, elle va fouiner, va découvrir notre secret – qui est aussi le sien d'ailleurs – et va causer des problèmes à notre monde ! Elle est tellement curieuse qu'elle a failli se faire remarquer par Greyback qui est assis dans le bar. J'ai même dû lui dire que tout ce petit monde était sa famille !

\- Techniquement, sa meute, _c'est_ sa famille. Donc tu n'as pas menti, plaisanta Drago.

\- Je ne ris pas, Malefoy. (Le jeune homme se redressa vivement, maintenant attentif : quand Pansy l'appelait ainsi, c'est que les temps étaient graves.) Soit tu lui dis, soit je m'en charge.

Et elle quitta la pièce comme elle était entrée.

Drago fixa la porte pendant plusieurs minutes avant de basculer la tête vers l'arrière. Pansy avait raison : il fallait faire quelque chose, mais comment faire ? Comment lui annoncer ?

* * *

 **Hé voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Trelawney. J'étais particulièrement inspirée quand je l'écrivais ! :-D Je l'avais presque oublié donc en me relisant, je rigolais toute seule (je sais, c'est bizarre de rire de ses propres écrits, mais j'espère que vous me comprenez ^^)**

 **Et vous ? Quel(s) a/ont été votre/vos passage(s) préféré(s) ? Un détail qui vous a marqué, intrigué ?**

 **Destrange : Je pense que maintenant, tu as la réponse à ta question :-) Harry a compris qu'Hermione n'est au courant de rien pour ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi elle ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se déroule autour d'elle. J'ai eu envie de voir ce que ça pouvait donner de déplacer les personnages dans un autre lieu et de me concentrer sur Hermione. Après tout, il ne me semble pas qu'on en sache beaucoup sur elle, ce qui donne une grande liberté pour inventer ;-) Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et toutes !**  
 **À bientôt :-D**

 **Anacoluthe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien :-) et que je n'en ai pas trop perdus en chemin ^^**

 **Je vais vous laisser découvrir ce sixième chapitre qui, avec un peu de chance, vous plaira et/ou satisfera :-D**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Anacoluthe**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Ses manches remontées, Hermione faisait cliqueter ses ongles contre sa tasse de café – ben oui, le thé était maintenant prohibé pour elle. Assise au bar, au sixième tabouret de celui-ci, elle repensait à la veille. Elle avait un peu aidé Pansy à servir les clients et elle avait plutôt apprécié l'expérience. La jeune femme avait même envisagé de l'aider le jour suivant. Le côté social du métier, la détente de fin de journée des clients était comme contagieuse et elle s'était sentie sereine toute la soirée. S'imaginer à la Nouvelle-Orléans, entre les murs sombres, dans cet endroit ancien et somptueux, était une image tentante. Bosser aux côtés de Pansy et de Drago, devenir amie avec eux ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à son auberge et se dise qu'elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour des vacances et non pour travailler. Elle ne comptait même pas y rester. Peut-être y revenir, mais rien n'était écrit. C'est pourquoi elle avait repris son planning et sa _To-Do List_ pour la compléter une grande partie de la journée suivante. Il était maintenant quinze heures trente passées et elle buvait un verre au Malefoy's.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et observa les quelques personnes assises sur les banquettes sous les fenêtres hautes et étroites qui laissaient entrer peu de lumière pour assurer une ambiance tamisée et intime au Malefoy's. Elle se rappela également un élément de la veille. Du haut de la mezzanine, elle avait pris le temps d'observer la bar et avait découvert un détail qui ne l'avait pas frappée au début. Le bar semblait diviser en trois parties : la première, située près du bar, était composée de tables triangulaires aux côtés légèrement arrondis; dans la deuxième, au milieu du bar, se trouvaient des tables rondes avec un dessin à trois branches courbes sculpté sur chaque tables. Enfin, contre le mur, des banquettes droites faites de cuir sombre rembourré, chacune étant séparée de l'autre par des pans en pointe et faits de bois.

\- J'ai visité cinq musées aujourd'hui. L'avantage à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est qu'ils sont petits. Mais je reste impressionnée par l'ambiance qui émanent de ces lieux. L'histoire de la Louisiane et surtout de cette ville est vraiment passionnante et complexe et … (Elle leva la tête et constata l'intérêt grandissant que lui portait la barmaid.) Pansy, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hun ? fit l'intéressée en releva la tête. Oh ouiiii, c'est très intéressant tout ça. Vraiment captivant.

\- Tu as l'air sincère, ça me rassure, commenta l'autre avec sarcasme.

La conversation que Pansy avait eu avec son meilleur ami et patron la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle plaqua ses mains sur le comptoir, l'essuie dans une main. Surprenant Hermione au passage, elle se pencha vers celle-ci et dit :

\- Écoute, Granger. Tu es une inconnue pour moi. Je ne peux pas m'intéresser entièrement à ta vie. (Elle traça un mur imaginaire de ses mains entre elles deux.) Y'a comme une barrière entre nous. En plus, j'ai vécu toute ma vie ici. Je la connais, l'histoire de la Louisiane et de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Même ses côtés les plus sombres. (Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain.) Les musées n'en montrent que la moitié.

La Londonienne se mit à sourire, plia ses bras et se coucha en travers du bar :

\- Oh mais je suis ouverte à tout ! Je t'en prie, raconte-moi ce que je ne sais pas, je t'écoute.

Elle croisa le regard blasé de Pansy et ajouta :

\- Je suis toute ouïe …

L'employée reprit un visage neutre et rangea le verre sur l'étagère dans son dos.

\- Je ne suis pas la mieux placée, dit-elle enfin.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu connaissais tout ! s'offusqua la brune dont les cheveux recommençaient à rebiquer.

\- Oui mais les guides touristiques aussi, non ? Alors vas t'en trouver un !

\- Non, refusa catégoriquement l'intéressée. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu sais !

Pansy releva la tête et lui lança un regard intrigué. S'inscrit ensuite dans ses yeux un air déterminé et mystérieux voire sournois. Tout ce qu'elle savait, hein ?

\- Très bien. Ça marche.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Oui. Si tu es prête à entendre la vérité, alors je me porte volontaire.

\- Cool !

Pansy prit une bouteille de Bourbon avec deux verres et alla s'asseoir à une des tables triangulaires. Il n'y avait pas de client excepté cette agaçante mais terriblement crédule touriste en provenance de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. L'employée versa deux doigts de ce liquide fabuleux et leva son verre vers Hermione.

\- Trinquons ! dit-elle.

Hermione sourit, excitée comme une gamine de cinq ans, et fit tinter son verre contre celui de Pansy avant de boire cul sec. Elle grimaça : le liquide lui brûla l'œsophage et elle le sentit descendre dans son estomac. Elle ressentit ensuite comme si une flammèche voulait lui remonter le tuyau. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir, attendit et la sensation s'apaisa. Elle expira doucement et ne vit pas la noirette sourire d'un air sadique. Elle voulait savoir ? Eh bien elle saurait … Mais à sa façon.

000000

Drago Malefoy venait de sortir de son rendez-vous avec les Bulstrodes. La famille s'était reconvertie en brasseurs et ils faisaient la meilleure bière de toute la Louisiane. Comme le jeune tenancier avait à cœur de faire vivre son État et de favoriser la culture de celui-ci, les Bulstrodes étaient incontournables.

Il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et reprit son véhicule. Il passa chez lui avant de retourner au bar. Il habitait l'un des quartiers les plus calmes de la ville dans une ancienne maison de maître. La déco était choisie avec goût – il fallait dire qu'avec la mère qu'il avait, il était difficile de ne pas faire attention à tout ce qui était tendance. Des meubles chics et récents, des murs peints ou tapissés avec professionnalisme et un énorme feu ouvert dans le salon.

Il échangea son jean et son col roulé noir par un costume trois pièces argenté accompagné d'une cravate vert foncé avant de rejoindre Pansy au bar. Il allait y avoir du monde ce soir-là. C'était un jour de fête et nombreux seront ceux qui sortiront de l'ombre. Son bar avait également une importance certaine dans l'histoire de la Nouvelle-Orléans donc il devait être prêt à toute éventualité. La lune illuminerait différemment la ville ce soir et ferait ressortir la plus profonde nature de chaque être vivant de cette ville mythique.

Il passa finalement la porte de son bar, traversa le couloir exigu et poussa la seconde porte. Arrivée dans l'espace de vie, il cria :

\- Pansy, je dois te parler ! C'est à propos de ce soir. Je vais serv

Il s'arrêta à hauteur des tables triangulaires, les yeux ronds : il y vit Pansy et Hermione, attablées toutes les deux, la première assise correctement et l'autre, affalée. Elles semblaient discuter intensément. Son cri sembla attirer leur attention et Hermione se retourna sur sa chaise :

\- Ooooh ! Dragoooo ! Tu es làààà !

\- Bonjour Hermione. Que fais-tu …

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : il regarda la Londonienne se lever avec difficulté et tituber jusqu'à lui, une bouteille de Bourbon à la main. Elle faillit trébucher et il la rattrapa de justesse. Elle se mit à glousser grossièrement avant de lui dire :

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Pansy vient de me raconter.

Il éloigna son visage de celui de la jeune femme : l'oxygène venait de prendre 2 grammes d'alcool avec la seule phrase de la demoiselle.

\- Je vois que Pansy t'a saoulée, dit-il, un regard de reproche vers l'intéressée.

\- Quoi ? Oh noooooooon ! C'était vraiment paisonnant, euh, ponasant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, assez lucide que pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu veux dire « passionnant » ? proposa Drago, presque amusé.

\- C'est ça ! approuva la jeune femme en enfonçant son index dans le torse du jeune homme.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et tenta de se mettre en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Elle vrilla vers Pansy et leva sa bouteille en l'air – imitée par une Pansy au visage goguenard et satisfait – avant de crier « Passionnant ! ». Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le blond, se pencha – il recula son visage – et chuchota :

\- J'espère que tu sais qu'elle est perturbée. (Elle fit tourner son index libre en rond à côté de sa tempe.) Elle croit aux sorcières, aux vampires et aux loups-garous, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'esclaffer et de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

D'un geste vif, Drago éloigna le Bourdon d'Hermione qui se mit à bouder, la fit asseoir d'un geste rapide et sec avant de rejoindre Pansy. Son regard était dur comme la pierre et noir comme l'ébène.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui raconter tout ça ?!

\- Elle est saoule, Drago, rétorqua Pansy en levant les yeux en l'air. Elle croit que ce sont des histoires de bonnes femmes. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout sera fini ! Pouf !

Ils entendirent Hermione dire « Pouf ! » en mimant une petite explosion avec ses doigts. Drago secoua la tête, dépité avant de revenir vers Pansy, quant à elle amusée par la Londonienne ivre.

\- Tout ce qu'elle risque, c'est un mal de tête carabiné.

\- Si elle ne connait pas sa vraie nature, c'est qu'il en a été décidé ainsi, Pansy, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

\- Tu me fatigues, tu sais, ça ? soupira le noirette avec force.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens ! (Il vit l'intéressée quitter la table à laquelle elle était assise.) C'est ça ! Lève-toi et cache-toi derrière ton bar ! cracha-t-il, mauvais. Après tout, tu ne viens pas de saouler une touriste et de lui raconter comment se déroulent les choses à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Tu sais quel soir on est, Pansy ? Tu le sais ?

\- Le jour de la Libération, répondit Pansy, occupée à mélanger mille et un liquides. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Et _alors_ ? (Il fit le tour du bar et s'approcha d'elle. Plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, il se pencha un peu vers la barmaid et son corps sembla entourer la jeune femme de son ombre menaçante.) Dis-moi, Pansy, tu ne sens pas le danger, toi, hein ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton calme mais vibrant de colère.

Hermione avait suivi la conversation à moitié et était complètement perdue. Elle fronça les sourcils sans rien dire : elle était trop embrouillée pour réagir. Elle sentit vaguement la fatigue se lever, prendre possession de son corps. Elle eut subitement faim mais elle redoutait de tout remettre si elle tentait d'ingérer quoi que ce fut. Le regard flou, elle regarda Pansy sortir de derrière le bar avec un verre à cocktail rempli, passer devant un Drago fulminant silencieusement et s'approcher d'elle. D'un geste réflexe, elle tendit le bras et attrapa le verre que la barmaid lui tendait.

\- Tiens, Granger, bois ça. Ça te requinquera.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et but tout d'une traite. En quelques secondes, le flou devint clair, la pièce arrêta de tourner, son estomac retrouva sa légèreté et elle recouvra force et vigueur. Les yeux ronds, elle fixa Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un breuvage. Ou une potion, dit-elle en fixant Drago, une étincelle provocante dans les yeux. Tu l'appelles comme tu veux. C'est une recette maison aux ingrédients secrets.

\- Je me sens bizarre …

\- Tu es bizarre, Granger.

Elle reprit sa place derrière le bar, rangea le Bourbon et lava les verres. Drago secoua la tête, narines dilatée avant de finalement soupirer.

\- Je reviens, annonça-t-il subitement. J'ai un truc à faire.

Drago laissa la porte claquer derrière lui, faisant fi des exclamations et des visages étonnés des deux jeunes femmes dans le bar.

000000

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme blond arriva dans une petite ruelle peu connue. Il s'y enfonça et s'arrêta devant une grille rouge à la peinture écaillée. De l'autre côté, une allée de cailloux avec des rectangles de pelouse brûlée çà et là par le soleil d'Amérique. Au bout de cette allée, une maison étroite. Une petite porte en bois - plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait, au passage - accueillit Drago quant il eut poussé la barrière grinçante et que les cailloux eurent grincé sous ses pieds. Il frappa à la porte et l'habitant lui ouvrit, tout sourire.

\- Ah Drago, je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir, dit-il d'une voix paisible.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mais ne fut pas plus surpris. Cet homme était réputé pour ses phrases ... vagues.

\- Entre, je t'en prie.

Le blond s'exécuta, les yeux plissées. Il savait en partie pourquoi il était là. Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Lui et sa fichue habitude de foncer sur un coup de tête ... Il grinça des dents puis sortit de ses pensées.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur, mais je fais actuellement face à un grand dilemme.

\- Je suppose que tu parles de la jeune touriste londonienne arrivée il y a quelques jours et qui est entrée dans ton bar sans savoir qu'il est invisible aux moldus ?

\- En effet … confirma lentement Drago en jugeant inutile de lui demander comment il savait de qui il parlait. Et … en fait, je suis …

\- N'aies pas peur de ce que tu es, Drago, lui dit le vieil homme. Tu es perdu. Qui ne le serait pas, dans pareilles conditions ? plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune homme retint un soupir et regarda le sage s'activer devant lui. Il le vit sortir tranquillement une tasse d'un placard, y déposer une pincée d'herbes sèches sorties d'un bocal et verser de l'eau fumante d'une théière qui avait probablement bouilli sur le feu.

\- Un thé ? Ces feuilles me proviennent de chez Sibylle.

 _Sûrement pas_ , pensa Drago, rebuté.

\- Non merci.

Le vieil homme s'assit à la table de sa cuisine et posa ses paumes à plat sur le bois. Il leva son regard sur Drago et le fixa quelques instants. À cet instant-là, le tenancier se rappela pourquoi ce vieillard l'irritait tant : toujours calme et ne parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire mais de manière vague voire prophétique. C'était incroyablement agaçant. Il resta neutre bien qu'à l'intérieur, cela commençait à chauffer. Encore un peu et il taperait du pied.

\- Veux-tu t'asseoir ? lui demanda soudain l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

\- Écoutez Dumbledore, dit Malefoy, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous demander, une simple indication.

\- Et cela te coûte, j'en conviens.

 _Il se moque de moi, là ? Manque de respect à un Malefoy et tu verras, vieux bougre ..._

\- Évidemment que ça me coûte, confirma-t-il d'une voix lente et dangereuse. Je ne suis pas du genre à demander quoique ce soit. J'aurais plutôt tendance à marchander, vous voyez ? Mais c'est une autre affaire. Pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez si je dois dire la vérité à Hermione ou pas.

\- Si tu voulais une prophétie, Drago, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte. Deux pâtés de maisons plus loin et Miss Trelawney se serait fait une joie de te lire les cartes.

\- Il suffit ! cria le blond, à bout de patience.

\- De se demander s'il est nécessaire que tu lui dises toi-même, expliqua Dumbledore, les mains croisées devant lui.

\- Pardon ?

Le barbu se pencha par-dessus la table, yeux plissés.

\- Est-ce vraiment ton rôle ? questionna-t-il. Pose-toi la question, prends patience – s'il t'en reste, évidemment, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire – et prend ta décision. Miss Granger finira par apprendre la vérité. (Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir une boite de biscuits.) Après tout, on ne vient pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour rien. (Il revint vers Drago et tendit la boite.) Un biscuit ?

\- Non. Merci.

Drago regarda Dumbledore ouvrir puis refermer la boite avec un hochement de tête répétitif comme les chiens sur les tableaux de bord des voitures.

\- Je vais suivre ton exemple, Drago. Ceux-ci me viennent d'Hagrid, et je n'ai pas encore prévu de porter ce que les moldus appellent un dentier, plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Si ce vieillard continuait à l'enquiquiner, il allait s'occuper lui-même d'avancer la date à laquelle il porterait un dentier ... Il se recula dans la pièce et se mit à faire les cent pas, ses poings se serrant et s'ouvrant en alternance régulière.

\- Pouvons-nous revenir à ce pourquoi je suis venu vous voir ? s'impatienta finalement le blond. Vous étiez en train de me dire … Qu'il faut que je me taise alors qu'elle risque de se faire _déchiqueter_ par le prochain loup-garou qu'elle croisera ?!

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu l'interprètes, alors oui, conclut l'autre d'un ton joyeux et serein.

\- Vous êtes encore plus fou qu'on ne le dit ! s'insurgea le blond entre ses dents.

\- Je te remercie. Comme disent les moldus : plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

\- Aaargh ! Vous n'êtes … Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ici !?

\- Drago …

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû écouter Pansy, marmonna-t-il en accélérant le pas, mains sur les hanches. Elle est toujours de bon conseil, elle.

\- Drago.

\- QUOI ? hurla l'intéressé en se stoppant net, une mèche de ses cheveux gominés menaçant de se rebeller.

\- Il n'y a pas de hasard. Si tu es venu me voir parce que tu te questionnais quant à ce que tu devais faire, c'est que c'était ainsi que ça devait aller. Si elle a croisé ta route, et toi la sienne, cita-t-il, si elle n'a jamais su pour elle et ses capacités. Tout est décidé d'avance bien que nous soyons toujours libres de nos choix. Quoique tout bien réfléchi, nos choix font partie de ce qui est écrit, ajouta-t-il comme à lui-même.

Il regarda Drago à nouveau et lui sourit.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Voulait-il vraiment quelque chose venant de cet homme ?

\- Ouvre le premier tiroir derrière toi, veux-tu ? Fais-le, insista-t-il devant l'hésitation du blond. Il y a une vieille montre à gousset en or. Elle gravée d'un serpent et d'un « M ». (Le jeune Malefoy suivit les instructions et détailla l'objet avec suspicion puis émerveillement. Le poids dans sa paume lui sembla familier et sa colère s'apaisa immédiatement. Ses épaules se détendirent et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dumbledore.) Ma sœur Arianna l'a récupérée. Enfin, elle l'a gardée en lieu sûr comme ton arrière-grand-père le lui avait demandé. Il voulait que cette montre soit transmise à un de ses descendants. Celui qui saurait ouvrir la famille Malefoy à l'inconnu. (Drago fronça les sourcils et caressa la montre de son pouce, geste inconscient.) Écoute et vois les signes, ils te diront la chose à faire.

Malefoy ne voyait pas très bien ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Écouter et voir les signes ? Quels signes ? Certes, il avait des dons, mais il n'était pas médium. Il voyait encore moins les morts. Ce serait plutôt la capacité de ce balafré d'Harry Potter, pensa-t-il aigrement.

\- Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

Sorti de ses pensées, il releva brusquement la tête avec un sourcil haussé, surpris. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à s'exécuter : il s'était toujours senti observé de l'intérieur, détaillé, en présence de cet homme, et ce depuis qu'il était petit.

Il retourna à son bar et fut pris de panique. Les sens en alerte, il avança vers le bar, passa derrière et prit Pansy par les épaules.

\- Où est Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas touchée, s'offusqua l'intéressée en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de son patron. Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? (Il haussa un sourcil.) Quelqu'un _d'innocent_. (Il secoua la tête.) Tout de façon, tu n'avais pas d'autres choix que de dire non, crois-moi. (Elle le dépassa et alla ranger les pots de sel et de poivre, les serviettes et couverts sur une petite armoire au coin des escaliers montant à la mezzanine.) J'ai raccompagné ta petite protégée à son hôtel – presque miteux, si tu veux mon avis – juste après que tu sois parti je ne sais où. Et j'ai pris soin de fermer le bar en partant, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle, devançant le blond. D'autres questions ?

\- Tu penses que je devrais lui confirmer ce que t'as dit ? Lui montrer que tout est vrai et qu'elle fait partie du monde des sorciers et pas des moldus ?

Pansy se tourna vers Drago comme rarement elle le faisait : avec des yeux ronds, une main sur la hanche, et les épaules relevées en signe de surprise. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants avant de passer sa main libre sur son front, plaquant ses mèches sur le haut de son crâne. Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Elle s'approcha d'un air embêté et grimaça :

\- Écoute, Drago, j'ai toujours dit que le plus tôt elle l'apprenait, plus vite elle serait en sécurité. Enfin dans une sorte de sécurité. Tu sais que seuls nos pouvoirs nous permettent de nous sauver la vie, face aux créatures de la nuit. Seulement, je crois que le Ministère de la Magie va finir par décréter que les sorciers n'ont plus aucune forme de supériorité par rapport aux autres êtres dotés de magie. Et quand ce sera fait, une révolte risque d'éclater et c'est là qu'elle ne sera plus en sécurité. J'aurais peur que ce soir soit … (Elle soupira et releva des yeux presque désolés vers son meilleur ami.) Décisif.

Drago avait attentivement écouté ce qui lui avait dit la barmaid et sourit à la fin du discours.

\- Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour Hermione ?

\- Je me fiche de cette fille, Drago ! s'emporta la brune. Je m'inquiète pour toi, est-ce si dur à comprendre ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas en danger, moi, souleva-t-il, ne comprenant pas le raisonnement.

\- Pas directement. Mais si tu restes aussi transi pour elle que tu ne l'es à l'instant-même, tu vas finir par avoir ses ennuis par procuration ! argumenta-t-elle. Réfléchis, par Merlin ! Par Salazard, même !

\- Je ne suis pas transi, bouda l'autre.

\- Ah non ? Et ta réaction quand tu as vu qu'elle n'était plus là ? Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude pour elle, ça ? Tu t'en serais pris à moi si je t'avais dit que je l'avais laisser sortir sans l'accompagner, sans hésitation aucune. Je te connais, Drago, reprit-elle plus calmement, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est des gamins. Je sais comment tu réagis en temps normal et crois-moi bien que la manière dont tu réagis _maintenant_ est loin d'être ta façon d'agir habituelle …

Le jeune Malefoy regarda sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur de cœur, l'air pincé. Elle n'avait pas tort, il le savait. Seulement, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était bien trop fier. Un Malefoy, aimer une Née-Moldue ? Inimaginable. Ce serait vu comme une abomination. Bien que son arrière-grand-père eût décidé de sortir de ce cercle vicieux qu'était le sentiment de supériorité attribué aux Sangs-Purs, les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure … Surtout quand le fils de celui-ci reprenait le bateau comme il était géré avant.

Le vieux Dumby lui avait dit d'attendre et de voir les signes. Pansy, qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance, lui disait de se bouger les noix et de dire à Hermione la réalité de sa situation. Le premier risquait de prendre du temps et l'autre pouvait provoquer une crise cardiaque à la Londonienne. Mais si elle avait un bon cœur, ça allait juste la perturber un instant puis tout lui semblerait logique. Ou du moins l'espérait-il.

\- Bien. Je décide donc … (Pansy parut pendue à ses lèvres.) D'attendre, de voir les signes pour ensuite prendre ma décision.

\- Drago … soupira la jeune femme.

Il n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Mais ça lui jouait souvent des tours, cette technique. Procrastiner était le deuxième prénom de son meilleur ami. Sauf quand ça le concernait de près. Là, il s'y prenait à l'avance

\- J'y vais, dit-il soudain après un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. Je dois retrouver les Bulstrodes. Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose et je dois conclure avec eux. Ils vont bientôt être nos nouveaux fournisseurs de bières ! (Il avança jusqu'à la porte sous le regard ahuri de Pansy. Il se retourna à la dernière minute.) Ah ! J'oubliais : Blaise devrait arriver dans pas longtemps mais je serai probablement encore à l'autre bout de la ville. Si tu pouvais t'occuper de la commande, ce serait gentil. (La tête de Pansy changea du tout au tout : de l'étonnement, elle passa au scepticisme et finit par froncer les sourcils de colère. Elle ? S'occuper de Blaise ?) Profites-en pour lui demander s'il est disponible ce week-end : notre cuisto est en congé et on a trouvé personne jusque maintenant. Il est notre dernier espoir et s'il montre de la résistance, dis-lui qu'on le payera le double. Je reviens ce soir pour la Libération !

\- Mais t'es malade ! Drago ! Tu oublies que je ne peux pas le saquer, ce type ! Dragoooo ! hurla-t-elle en le voyant quitter le bar, encore, en quatrième vitesse.

Furieuse, elle retourna derrière le bar, frottant et nettoyant avec une force redoublée : elle allait lui faire la peau, à ce blond de malheur ! Non mais !

000000

Après le départ de Drago, Pansy avait ouvert le bar qui s'était rempli rapidement. Ce soir-là allait être mouvementé. Elle croisait les doigts pour que le blond soit de retour avant que Blaise Zabini arrive pour ainsi ne pas avoir à s'occuper elle-même de la venue de ce type. La jeune femme fixait la porte, dans l'espoir de voir Drago avant Zabini. _N'entre pas, n'entre pas, n'entre pas …_ Elle croisait les doigts tellement fort que ses jointures devenaient blanches. La porte s'ouvrit sur des énièmes clients. Elle retint sa respiration et décida d'aller prendre des commandes plutôt que d'attendre. Elle avait servi trois tables différentes et débarrassé deux autres quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Pansy, la voix pleine d'espoir. (Elle fit un bon et son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Les dents serrées, elle rongea son os.) Nom d'un hippogriffe …

\- Heureux de te voir aussi, Parkinson, ricana Zabini. (Il ferma les doigts et tendit le pouce avant de pointer l'extérieur avec celui-ci.) Y'aurait moyen d'ouvrir à l'arrière que je puisse décharger le camion ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Pansy d'un air faussement enchanté.

Elle le contourna en le bousculant par la même occasion, posa le plateau rempli derrière le bar et fila en cuisine. Il la suivit en levant les yeux en l'air. _Cette fille ne changera jamais_ , se dit-il. _Enfin, ça a ses avantages_ , pensa-t-il aussi en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur aux fesses de la jeune femme. Il fallait dire qu'elle était habillée d'une robe verte très chic qui mettait ses courbes en valeur – eh bien oui, un soir de Libération, ça se fêtait ! Ils passèrent par la cuisine et arrivèrent à la porte dans le fond. Pansy se tourna brusquement vers lui, la main sur la poignée et les yeux fermés. Blaise dut freiner sec pour ne pas lui foncer dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas la clé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Crois-moi bien que ça ne me fait aucunement plaisir, mais Drago m'a demandé de te demander si tu accepterais …

Blaise plissa les yeux, un sourire en coin commençant à naitre.

\- De travailler pour lui ce week-end en tant que cuisto, termina la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de soupirer.

Le sourire malicieux de Blaise disparut dans la seconde. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils de plus en plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il veut que tu …

\- J'ai bien compris, Pansy ! s'exclama Blaise en la coupant, paumes en l'air. C'était pour la forme. Mais il est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ce week-end ?

Pansy acquiesça.

\- Il croit vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'ouvrir alors que tout le monde sera sous l'influence des énergies dans (Il regarda sa montre.) à peine quatre heures ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Et toi, Pansy, reprit-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle était idiote, tu ne penses pas qu'il est complètement cinglé d'ouvrir un week-end pareil ?

\- Tu seras dans la cuisine toute la soirée, Zabini. Donc tu seras plus en sécurité que lui et moi qui serons en salle.

\- C'est fou comme ça me rassure ! fit l'autre, sarcastique.

Pansy soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Il a dit que je devais te convaincre du mieux que je pouvais, quitte à te dire qu'il te payerait double, précisa la noirette.

Blaise sembla se figer un instant, pensif. Il leva un index en l'air et dit :

\- J'ai failli accepter. Mais je tiens trop à la vie. Donc (Il fit un pas vers elle, la poussa sur le côté et ouvrit la porte.) je vais te livrer et reprendre ma camionnette avant de retourner chez moi me changer pour la nuit de folie que ça va être.

\- Très courageux de ta part !

\- Je t'en prie, Pansy. Tu serais dans ma situation que tu ferais pareil. On n'était pas dans la même classe pour rien, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Ensuite, et je me répète : je tiens à ma vie.

Sur ces mots, il sortit chercher ses bières. Pansy sourit et plissa les yeux, mécontente. Elle tint la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec les bacs, flottant les uns derrière les autres. Blaise entra avec le dernier bac dans les bras. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de se payer sa tête.

\- Et ça, dit-elle en tendant le menton vers ce qu'il portait, c'est pour la forme aussi.

Il se retint de lui tirer la langue et passa son chemin. Il posa le colis sur les autres.

\- J'ai oublié le « deuxièmement », fit-il remarquer. (Puis il fit une pause, sourit et s'approcha de Pansy qui se retrouva coincée entre lui et la cuisinière dans son dos. Il se mit alors à sourire d'un air séducteur qui, Pansy le savait, lui permettait d'en mettre quelques-unes entre ses draps.) Deuxièmement, je ne crois pas être capable de venir travailler après cette nuit qui, j'espère, sera de folie.

\- Tu radotes, Zabini. Fais gaffe : faudrait pas que tu deviennes gâteux, rétorqua Pansy. J'en connais pas beaucoup qui aime les mecs pris d'Alzheimer précoce.

Il sourit jaune et fit la moue.

\- Un petit vieux, c'est toujours attendrissant, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question puis son visage s'éclaira : Merci, Parkinson, tu viens de me donner une nouvelle technique de drague !

Fier de lui et de sa pensée, il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive. Il tendit le bras sur sa droite, proche de la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas ça, et tint la poignée de porte en se tournant une dernière fois vers la barmaid.

\- Donc ma réponse est : non. Drago est notre ami, mais je ne suis pas assez fou que pour travailler un week-end de Libération. (Il tourna les talons et quitta les cuisines.) C'est parce que je ne les ai pas reçus plus tôt, dit-il en pointant du pouce dans son dos, parlant certainement des bacs sur la table, sinon, j'aurais pris congé aujourd'hui. J'aime la soirée de la Libération, mais la journée qui la précède ... (Il secoua les épaules, mimant un puissant frisson.) Non, merci. (Il s'éloigna ensuite vers la porte.) Tu peux lui dire de verser ce qu'il faut sur mon compte et lui remettre mes compliments, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Pansy se détendit et souffla un bon coup. _Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé_ , se dit-elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et redressa les épaules avant de se diriger vers le bar où, déjà, les clients la réclamaient.

000000

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle entendait de la musique. Des tambours, des trompettes et des flûtes. Des chants gutturaux, entrecoupés parfois de paroles incompréhensibles comme si elles étaient dans une autre langue. Une langue ancienne, mélodique. Hermione se releva sans s'en rendre compte, enfila ses chaussures et une veste. Attrapant les clés de sa chambre au passage, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas automatique.

Elle ne vit pas le regard choqué du réceptionniste.

Tel un zombie, la jeune femme sortit dans la rue et, aux rythmes des tam-tams, elle sourit et se mit à se dandiner. Elle quitta l'allée dans laquelle était située l'auberge où elle logeait, tourna à gauche et arriva dans la Grand'Rue. Là, elle se retrouva entourée de centaines de personnes, dansant, sautillant, tournant, virevoltant en groupes ou seules.

Elle se mit à sourire et à rire. Elle fut prise d'une grande joie et d'une excitation inexplicable. Hermione croisa le regard d'un homme aux cheveux longs bruns et bouclés qui entouraient son visage aux traits bruts. Il n'avait rien de particulier, mais il émanait de lui des ondes envoûtantes. Il portait une salopette colorée et usée, un vieux chapeau troué. Il lui fit penser au Chapelier Fou dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Il lui tendit la main tout en dansant sur place. Hermione, en confiance, la lui prit et elle fut tirée vers le centre de la foule, l'homme la précédant. Il se tourna vers elle, lui sourit de toutes ses dents et fit tourbillonner la jeune femme autour de lui. Hermione riait, sans savoir s'arrêter. Cette joie se transforma en extase. Elle balança la tête en arrière et, sans s'en rendre compte, lâcha la main de l'inconnu. Elle se laissa emportée par les gens, sa tête se balançant sans rythme particulier. Ses bras voletèrent autour d'elle, montant, descendant, soulevant ses cheveux qu'elle détacha. Elle les ébouriffa et souffla d'aise.

\- Enfin... murmura-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi : rien ne lui avait manqué, pourtant.

\- Oh oui, enfin ! confirma un homme musclé, torse et pieds nus, à sa gauche.

Ses cheveux sombres lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et étaient ornés de plumes et de perles. Sa peau hâlée lui donnait un air hispanique. Non, indien. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant et de tellement pur. Les jeux de lumières donnaient l'impression qu'il avait comme une aura arc-en-ciel. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté. Cet homme était resplendissant. Qui était-il et pourquoi cherchait-elle à le savoir alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait avec l'autre ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et des sons sortirent de sa bouche. Un chant d'une autre langue. Elle eut l'impression de revenir en enfance quand sa mère la berçait, elle se sentait en sécurité. Ses pieds se collèrent ardemment au sol mais semblèrent lui indiquer que cette terre était la sienne. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les gens avancer comme s'ils étaient sur une vague, vague qu'elle partageait avec eux. Ensemble sur une même vague, sur un même rythme, d'une même origine. Une passion commune les enflammait tous et ils se laissaient emplir de ces odeurs et sons qui ne faisaient qu'uns avec leur respiration.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama la jeune femme, bouche bée et émerveillée. Elle rit aux éclats et applaudit comme un enfant.

L'homme continua de la fixer, chantant et souriant. Elle se mit à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre, son torse se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme des sons. Elle se mit à fredonner en même temps que lui. Tout son corps fut alors prit de violents frissons, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle n'avait pas froid. L'énergie émise par ces sons étranges faisait réagir ses cellules d'une façon nouvelle.

Il lui prit les mains, elle s'arrêta et plongea dans ses yeux. Vert et brun. Les yeux vairons de cet homme la transpercèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux : il faisait partie de ces hommes irréellement beaux.

\- Bienvenue, lui dit-il. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Hermione accepta cette bénédiction avec gratitude. Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent.

La musique changea, tout comme le comportement des personnes qui l'entouraient : alors que les chants se faisaient aériens, la population dans la rue se mit à marcher d'un même pas. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que son corps et son esprit furent comme pris d'assaut. Plus aucun contrôle, plus aucune envie de contrôle, juste ce bien-être intense et féerique qui prenait possession de son être. Ses mouvements, parfois saccadés, parfois langoureux, la guidèrent : les choses se faisant, Hermione suivit les autres du même pas lent mais franc.

Ils passèrent de petites rues en petites rues, de ruelles en chemins sinueux et boueux. Enfin, et toujours en transe, les danseurs arrivèrent dans une clairière entourée d'arbres fournis. Les fêtards se mirent en rond, se tenant la main. Hermione se joignit à eux et prit dans sa main gauche celle de la dame brune aux vêtements comme venus d'une autre époque et dans sa main droite, celle de l'homme à la peau noire, habillé d'une chemise à jabot et d'un pantalon ample. Hermione sentit comme un filet d'énergie entrer en elle par sa main droite, glissant en elle avant de sortir par sa main gauche. Elle observa avec des yeux émerveillés ce flux qui passait en elle et qui entourait ses deux mains d'un filet doré et bleu.

Autour d'elle, les corps des individus se mouvaient encore et le cercle se mit à tourner, lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Certaines personnes formèrent des cercles de plus en plus petits au centre du grand. Le nombre de participants ne semblait jamais diminuer.

Une femme et un homme – celui qui avait baisé le front d'Hermione – vinrent se placer au centre du cercle. La femme était habillée de façon similaire à l'homme, longue robe bariolée et de longs cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches coiffées en couronne sur sa tête. Des plumes étaient accrochées dans sa chevelure. Ils commencèrent à danser individuellement jusqu'à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et à danser ensemble de façon aérienne. L'homme prit la danseuse par la taille et la souleva : elle fut projetée vers le ciel et sembla flotter quelques secondes sur place, son corps se couchant dans les airs. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, émerveillée. C'était magique ! La danseuse tourna sur elle-même puis, soudain, son corps se tendit comme une corde, les membres en étoile. Et tous les corps présents l'imitèrent.

Hermione n'eut alors plus aucun contrôle ni sur son corps, ni sur son mental. Elle tomba à genoux, sa tête se vida, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sa tête bascula en arrière et sa bouche ouverte sembla aspirer le ciel. Et à la lumière de la Lune, les mille et un êtres vivants présents dans cette prairie se mirent à scander.

 _Beati esse lunam_

(Bénie soit la Lune)

 _Alitem inquantum lumen eius_

(Sa lumière nous libère)

 _Quod magicae occurs_

(La magie se manifeste)

 _Et solvo_

(Et nous libère)

 _In hac die ad liberationem obtinendam_

(En ce jour de Libération)

 _Nos es iunctus_

(Nous sommes unis)

Les mots. Toujours les mêmes mots. Inlassablement.

Enfin, le corps de l'inconnue aérienne se mit lentement à descendre. Au même moment, l'indien au centre du cercle se releva et passa d'un prieur à l'autre, pressant sa paume gauche sur leur front. Il accéléra. Les uns après les autres, les membres de l'assemblée tombèrent sur le sol, couchés. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été touchés continuaient à scander avec ferveur.

Des ondes puissantes d'énergie se mélangeaient au centre du cercle, au-dessus des gens et autour d'eux. Bleu, vert, orange... Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs embaumait l'air de ses odeurs.

Hermione était prise d'une fièvre qui lui était inconnue.

L'homme s'approchait d'elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas.

Soudain, quelque chose heurta son front et elle s'écroula.

* * *

 **Fort bien ...**

 **Que dire ? Je ne suis pas trop fan du comportement hésitant de Drago, à vrai dire. Il manque un peu de ... profondeur. Je ne sais pas, y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Par contre, je me suis éclatée à écrire la scène où Hermione est ronde ! ahah Une de ses premières cuites, probablement lol ^^**

 **Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Dernière chose : le chant en fin de chapitre a été traduit par le logiciel de traduction du géant américain - je ne citerai pas de nom, mais on s'est compris ;-) Donc s'il y a des Latinistes parmi vous, sachez que je n'en suis pas une. Mais je suis ouverte à toute correction !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous a quand même plu, je vous fais des bisous et j'espère que vous répondrez présent.e.s au prochain chapitre :-)**

 **Paix et Amour, les gars !**

 **Anacoluthe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les gars !**

 **Vous êtes chanceux en fait ! Je suis déjà de retour !**

 **Enfin, je déconne à moitié parce que dans ma hâte, j'ai oublié de poster l'avant-dernier chapitre XD Ma tête quand je l'ai compris !** **ahah**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir, l'épilogue est toujours le même donc vous pouvez compléter votre lecture ;-)**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Hermione fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait avec force et une autre qui lui tapotait le visage. Puis ce fut son nom qu'on prononçait avec inquiétude.

L'intéressée papillonna des yeux et sa vision se fit claire : un visage masculin et beau était penché sur elle. Le front plissé, l'homme la titilla encore pour s'assurer de son réveil.

\- Hermione ! Merlin soit loué, tu es réveillée, s'exclama-t-il, les yeux vers le ciel, soulagé.

\- Drago ? marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me secoues comme ça ?

Il parut choqué. Elle allait demander ce qui lui arrivait quand il reprit, yeux plissés, mâchoires palpitantes :

\- Comment ça : « Pourquoi tu me secoues ? » ?! Je serais curieux de t'y voir, moi. Je te retrouve à un endroit où tu n'es pas censé être et …

Il s'arrêta net, bouche ouverte.

\- Oh non …

\- Quoi, encore ? l'interrogea Hermione en se redressant lentement, yeux fermés, retrouvant ses esprits.

\- J'aurais dû le voir venir, en fait ! ragea l'homme en se tapant sur la cuisse.

\- Au nom du ciel, de quoi est-ce que t…

La tête relevée, Hermione avait vue sur ce qu'il se déroulait autour de Drago et elle elle sursauta vivement.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Ah ça me rassure, grogna le blond.

Des gens dansaient, à moitié nus, seuls ou en couple, éloignés ou complètement imbriqués. D'autres hurlaient à la Lune. Certains passaient de forme humaine à forme animale et vice versa. Des éclairs de couleurs différentes passaient d'un côté à l'autre de la clairière, aveuglant Hermione de leur luminescence, et sortaient des mains de personnes ou de bouts de bois que les fêtards tenaient.

\- C'est un cauchemar, souffla la jeune femme, main sur le front. Je ne peux pas être éveillée. Et où suis-je ?

\- Tu t'es apparemment réveillée au début du rituel de Libération. Tu as dû rejoindre les autres.

\- Le rituel de Libération ?! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Drago soupira et pinça les lèvres. _Ça va être compliqué ..._ pensa le jeune homme.

\- Sa présence ici est mon signe, c'est ça ? se dit-il à lui-même avant de relever la tête vers Hermione et de reprendre : Tu dois savoir quelque chose.

La jeune femme prit peur et recula de quelques centimètres en arrière. Drago la retint par les épaules fermement mais calmement.

\- Essaye de canaliser ta peur, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas au top de mon contrôle, maintenant – comme tout le monde dans cette prairie, d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que tu dois comprendre pourquoi tu es ici.

Bien qu'elle l'entendait en long, en large et en travers vu son métier d'avocate, Hermione n'aimait pas ce genre de phrases. En général, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. En général, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait jouer l'avocate du diable. Et elle détestait ça. La brunette s'accrocha alors à l'herbe sous elle – seul refuge valable momentanément – et se figea, yeux exorbités. Drago s'assit en face d'elle, comme pour la rassurer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hermione le vit fébrile. _Oh joie … Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ?_

\- Il y a, partout dans le monde, des gens ... Pas comme les autres. En fait, c'est gens-là peuvent faire des choses que le commun des mortels est incapable de faire, dit-il lentement. Tu as probablement remarqué qu'il se déroulait des choses qui te paraissaient hors du commun.

La jeune femme songea aux bougies qui volaient. Entre autres ...

\- Eh bien, c'est choses que tu as vues sont provoquées par ces personnes, dit-il en accélérant son débit de parole, signe d'impatience. Tu peux en voir certaines ici.

Hermione détourna lentement le regard et dévisagea à nouveau les gens qui l'entouraient. Le genou gauche de Drago battait une mesure rapide que lui-seul semblait connaitre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'en fais partie.

Elle pivota la tête brusquement et vrilla son regard au sien. _C'était une blague ?_

\- Et toi aussi.

\- M-M-Moi au-aussi ? bégaya-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

En ayant plus que marre de tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé jusque-là, elle se leva d'un bon, épousseta son jean et partit.

\- C'est bon, c'en est trop, je me casse.

En réalité, son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique et elle dut se faire violence pour réussir à se relever. En outre, elle ne sut comment elle fit pour se mettre à marcher alors que ses jambes semblaient être devenues du coton. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir rejoint ces gens ni comment elle était arrivée dans cette prairie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait quitté sa chambre, ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu du bruit dans la rue. Le fait de voir tous ces inconnus dans leur plus simple n'était pas le plus perturbant dans l'histoire : comment pouvaient-ils se transformer en chien, bordel ?! Ou en cerf ? Hermione avait même vu un ours ! C'était inhumain.

Drago se leva après elle, mais bien plus vite. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se tourner vers elle.

\- Hermione, attend ! lui ordonna-t-il.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle en dégageant son bras. Je pensais pouvoir relâcher mon esprit en venant ici et voilà qu'on me lâche que tout ce que je connais est faux ! ajouta-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contra l'homme, mâchoires contractées.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement en se remettant en marche d'un pas rageur et rapide. Excuse-moi, mais quand j'apprends que je ferais potentiellement partie d'une secte de fous, cria-t-elle en pointant furieusement le sol de son index avant de le faire tourner rapidement en rond, je pars du principe que ce que je sais depuis ma naissance est faux.

\- Tu as tort. Le seul élément qui est faux, c'est que tu n'es pas une Moldue.

Hermione trébucha : elle avait déjà entendu ce mot. Dans la bouche d'Arthur Weasley. Mais elle opta pour l'innocence. D'après son expérience, ça pouvait sauver en face de certains psychopathes.

\- Moldue ? C'est quoi, encore ça ? _Moldue_ ? demanda-t-elle en insistant moqueusement sur le mot.

\- Tes parents sont des Moldus, par exemple. Des gens qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, précisa le blond derrière elle.

Hermione le dévisagea, renfrognée. Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'il disait ne lui semblait pas si incroyable que cela ? Elle détestait ce sentiment. Parce qu'en plus de ne rien y comprendre, elle ne connaissait rien de leur monde à eux, qui, selon Drago, semblait être également le sien. Elle secoua la tête et grogna d'agacement : ce qui devait être des vacances relaxantes devenait un cauchemar éveillé. Elle accéléra le pas.

\- Drago, je suis avocate. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes tout à fait ce que ça veut dire, donc je vais te le rappeler : être avocate signifie que je crois aux faits, que je me base sur ce qui est _pertinent_ et _réaliste_. Tout, je dis bien _tout_ ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis ici n'a jamais été totalement vrai. Voir des bougies flotter, ce n'est pas _normal_. Ce n'est pas _pertinent_. Alors, je vais rentrer à mon auberge, me rendormir et oublier cette nuit dont je me souviens à peine. Je vais donc maintenant te prier de me laisser, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle à Drago qui la suivait.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse seule et sans défense une nuit de Libération, contra-t-il en continuant de la suivre.

Ils atteignaient l'orée des bois. Hermione, perdant patience, eut un rire désabusé :

\- Je croyais que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques et que je pouvais faire disparaître n'importe qui en un claquement de doigt ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Ben voyons ...

\- Tu n'as aucune notion ni entraînement, Hermione et une nuit pareille, tu risques de te faire attaquer par un Loup-garou à n'importe quel moment ! hurla-t-il, presque hors de lui. Je t'accompagne.

 _Il avait dit loup-garou ?_

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, marmonna-t-elle, refroidie par l'explosion blonde en face de lui.

En plus d'être fou, il était instable émotionnellement. Une véritable bombe à retardement. « Prenez garde au serpent ! » La jeune femme frissonna et jeta un regard incertain à Drago. Ses cheveux platines reflétaient la lumière de la pleine lune. C'était à la fois fascinant et terriblement flippant. Le pouls d'Hermione s'accéléra subitement : peut-être qu'il lui disait tout ça avant de passer à l'attaque et de l'assassiner ? _Il avait prévu son coup depuis le début, le bougre !_ Il l'avait droguée et amenée dans cette fichue prairie pour la piéger plus facilement en lui faisant croire que ce qu'elle avait vu était vrai !

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle fuie au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La jeune femme attendit qu'ils se trouvent dans une zone qu'elle avait déjà vue pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pris par surprise, Drago ne réagit pas tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Hermione ! Attends !

 _Alors ça, sûrement pas_ , pensa l'intéressée : elle courut plus vite encore pour lui échapper, elle l'entendait arriver et elle devait se cacher. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle : il n'avait pas l'air content et semblait passer de la surprise à la fureur chaque seconde. _Il joue plutôt bien son rôle, l'arnaqueur._ Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, tourna au coin de la rue et percuta quelque chose. Hermione tomba à terre et releva la tête, prête à insulter la chose qui l'avait stoppée. Mais quand elle vit ce à quoi elle avait à faire, son cri mourut dans sa gorge et elle se tut, pétrifiée. Devant elle, se tenait une créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vue : bien que la chose se tenait debout, on aurait dit qu'elle avait 4 pattes dotées de griffes acérées. De sa longue gueule aux dents aiguisées dégoulinait une salive jaunâtre et gluante. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et ses yeux, alertes. Tournée vers Hermione, la créature haletait, comme si elle réfléchissait.

 _Je vais mourir_ , songea avec peur la jeune Londonienne. _Dans une ville que je ne connais pas, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi._

Soudain, cette chose musculeuse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un loup releva le menton et se mit à hurler. À hurler à la lune. _Tuée par un loup-garou. L'éclate …_

Et Hermione comprit que c'était vraiment la fin. Du moins, ça l'eut été si Drago n'était pas arrivé. Il se stoppa dans le dos de la jeune femme et jura. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil bien qu'elle aurait rêvé courir dans les bras du blond et se cacher, en priant pour que ça soit réellement un cauchemar. Il approcha à pas lent, mais la créature l'avait entendu.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, clair ? dit Drago.

Hermione hocha vivement et volontiers la tête. Elle était prête à mourir plus tard, du moment que ce n'était pas par la faute de griffes portant certainement le tétanos.

\- Je vais avancer …

Nouveau hochement de tête. Elle gardait la bête dans son champ de vision et recula un peu. Il semblait que la bête la regardait.

\- M'approcher d'elle et tu vas rester à ta place, continua-t-il.

 _M'approcher d'elle ?_ La bête bougea.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? gronda doucement Drago.

La bête cessa de bouger. Hermione s'y perdit un peu : lui parlait-il à elle ? Ou à ça ? Ce qui était étrange, c'était que la bête semblait l'écouter. Ses yeux paraissaient dans le vague et ses mouvements étaient flous, lents. _On est bien d'accord que cette bête ne comprend pas l'anglais, pas vrai ?_ Pas vrai ?

La jeune femme retint un cri de terreur quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Lève-toi et recule-toi doucement, murmura-t-il. Grouille, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Hermione s'exécuta alors rapidement mais lentement. Elle se retrouva derrière Drago, accroupie. Elle l'observa alors : lui, se releva lentement, lestement, le doigt tendu vers la Bête et le regard fixé au sien. Drago avait un sourire fou sur les lèvres et ses yeux reflétaient une fascination et une jouissance étrange. Il eut un rictus moqueur qui lui retroussa la lèvre et dit :

\- Maintenant tu vas quitter les alentours. Et ...

C'est alors que d'autres personnes, alertées par le vacarme, arrivèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria un suicidaire.

Drago se crispa violemment et perdit le contact avec la bête. Hermione s'agrippa au manteau de Drago et ferma fortement les yeux, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, attendant le coup fatal.

\- Hermione, à trois, tu fuis.

\- OK ! couina-t-elle.

\- Trois !

Et elle tourna les talons aussi vite que possible. Les arrivants avaient vu ce qu'il se tramait et prirent aussi la poudre d'escampette.

\- Ogden ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire de rester en dehors de mes affaires ? hurla Drago, visiblement hors de lui.

L'autre, essoufflé, lui répondit :

\- Nous ne savions pas (Le petit homme bedonnant reprit son souffle tout en continuant de courir.) qu'il y avait un loup-garou si près du centre-ville.

 _Un loup-garou ?!_ Hermione étouffa un cri et continua de courir. Elle n'aurait pas été trop cynique en pensant que Drago n'était pas le seul instable dans cette ville.

\- Nous avons appris qu'une touriste se baladait dans la procession. Comme personne ne la connaît et que personne ne l'a vue depuis le passage du shaman, nous la cherchons.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ?_ Drago comprit en même temps qu'elle et fit semblant de ne rien savoir.

\- Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas de précise description mais elle est brune de cheveux et de taille moyenne.

\- J'ouvrirai l'œil, une fois que nous nous seront débarrassés de ce maudit loup-garou ! grogna le blond, se rappelant le danger imminent dans leurs dos.

Ils se retrouvèrent à six loups-garous contre douze humains. _Sorciers_ , souffla une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione qu'elle chassa sur le champ.

\- Longarm a envoyé son patronus, les renforts de la Brigade Magique ne devrait pas tarder.

\- CE NE SONT PAS LES RENFORTS QU'IL FAUT APPELER ! C'EST GREYBACK ! s'époumona le tenancier du bar, hors de lui.

\- Greyback ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ce loup-gar ... (Il vit le regard de Drago et comprit.) Bien sûr, Greyback. Peterson, envoyer votre patronus à la clairière et faites venir le chef de meute.

L'intéressé s'exécuta et Hermione tenta de rester neutre face à la fumée étrange qui sortit du bout de bois que tenait le dénommé Peterson, fumée qui prit la forme d'un alligator. Sa surprise mettrait le dénommé Ogden sur sa piste.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pile au moment où un hurlement se fit entendre. Un grognement de colère retentit dans les ruelles et Hermione se mit à courir plus vite, dépassant tout le monde.

\- Hermione, attends ! Ogden, retardez cette bestiole, je viendrai donner un coup de main ensuite.

\- Sûrement pas ! Ce n'est pas votre rôle de ...

\- J'étais sur le point de renvoyer ce chien errant auprès de son maître avant que vous n'arriviez ! le coupa-t-il avec sévérité. Dois-je vous rappeler mon don ?

\- Évidemment que non, Malefoy, répondit Ogden d'une voix douce comme pour calmer le jeune homme, mais c'est une question de procédure.

\- AU DIABLE VOTRE FICHUE PROCÉDURE ! se mit à hurler, presque hystérique, Hermione par-dessus son épaule, profondément énervée par ce manque de professionnalisme. Vous ne savez donc pas prendre d'initiative par vous-même ? Il me semble qu'avoir un loup-garou à nos trousses est suffisant pour pratiquer la magie différemment, non ?!

Elle ne vit pas le visage du _sorcier-policier_ mais le silence qui lui répondit lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Z'avez entendu la dame ? fit Drago, un brin admiratif. Faites votre travail !

La jeune femme n'entendit pas les instructions criées par Ogden. Elle trouva une poubelle publique derrière laquelle elle courut se réfugier. Drago la rejoignit et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir ainsi ? s'enquit-il d'un ton sévère.

Elle releva la tête mais ne sut pas répondre. Ç'aurait été bien trop long. D'ailleurs, sous l'émotion elle n'eut qu'une envie : elle se jeta sur lui, entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa comme si ça vie en dépendait. C'était sa façon de lui dire merci et de fêter sa survie. Il l'enlaça à son tour, un peu surpris mais répondit à son baiser. Après un moment, il s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration. Hors d'haleine, ils se contentèrent de se regarder. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et sa chemise était chiffonnée. Hermione avait glissé ses bras dans sa veste en cuir, pour garder sa chaleur. Ses cheveux partaient eux-aussi dans tous les sens et ses joues étaient rougies et humides de larmes. Sans rien dire, Drago déposa un baiser sur son front et se recula. Elle ne le retint pas : les loups-garou n'attendent pas ...

Il pointa son index sur elle :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

L'intéressée ne bougea pas. Elle attendit qu'il s'en aille pour laisser couler les larmes de peur. Pourquoi la vieille Trelawney lui avait dit de prendre garde au serpent alors que c'est à un loup-garou qu'elle a dû faire face et que Drago était venu la sauver. Il n'y avait pas eu de serpent dans le coin. Une seule solution : la folle aux fripes s'était mis le doigt dans le troisième œil !

Quoiqu'il en fût, ses larmes de peur se transformèrent en larmes de tristesse. Tout ceci était bien trop compliqué, flou, illogique et terriblement fantaisiste.

\- Je veux juste vivre une vie normale ! geignit Hermione, effrayée.

Elle voulait retrouver la facilité de sa vie d'avant. Jamais elle ne pourrait digérer le fait qu'elle se niait depuis sa naissance. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi courageuse qu'elle ne le pensait ? Peut-être que toutes les actions dans lesquelles elle s'était engagée étaient tout à fait abordables alors qu'elle les pensait insurmontables au début. _Je viens de me découvrir couillonne. Chouette …_

Séchant ses larmes d'un geste vif, elle vérifia qu'aucune créature bizarre ne se baladait dans le coin et reprit la route de l'auberge. Fichues vacances, fichue obsession, fichue ville. Et fichu sex-appeal !

Quand elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller cette aube-là, elle avait pris sa décision.

* * *

 **Alors voilà, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu l'épilogue, vous avez des réponses à certaines questions que vous vous êtes probablement posées ...**

 **Pour les autres et ceux qui viennent d'arriver, vous n'avez pas de crainte à avoir, vous comprendrez en lisant mon blabla pré et post-épilogue ;-)**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Anacoluthe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je suis finalement de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de voir ce que vous en pensez ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : Tout ce magnifique monde (où tous les Potterheads voudraient vivre) appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

La jeune femme se massa le front puis mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son bâillement. Sa nuit n'avait pas été reposante. Elle avait même été blanche puisqu'elle n'avait cessé de ressasser les événements derniers et qu'elle avait sursauté à chaque grincement du vieux bâtiment. Elle avait alors essayer de se changer les idées en faisant sa valise. Mais cette distraction fut de courte durée puisqu'elle n'avait que peu de vêtements et souvenirs. Quand elle eut fini, Hermione était descendue et avait demandé au réceptionniste s'il était possible de remplir les papiers dès le matin pour qu'elle puisse prendre un vol plus tôt. Le professionnel avait effectué toutes les démarches dans la plus grande précision et avec la plus grande lenteur, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione – bien oui, elle voulait se changer les idées, après tout !

Pour patienter dans la queue d'enregistrement de son bagage, Hermione décida de reprendre la liste qu'elle avait faite avant de venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sur la vingtaine d'activités qu'elle avait prévues, elle en avait accomplies … huit. Hermione soupira, une main frottant son front. Elle avait bien vu les musées qu'elle désirait voir. Mais elle avait surtout constaté des choses farfelues comme des gens qui téléphonaient agenouillés devant une cheminée, des bougies qui flottaient, des inconnus qui connaissaient sa vie sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée, d'autres qui faisaient des orgies les soirs de Pleine Lune. C'était complètement fou !Tout allait de travers depuis qu'Hermione avait mis les pieds à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle venait pour des vacances, elle repartait avec un doute énorme. Et surtout avec un regret.

Un peu plus d'une demie heure plus tard et une douane passée, son raisonnement changea de sens.

Cela pourrait en étonner plus d'un, mais sa nuit blanche l'avait fait réfléchir. Après tout, elle s'était sentie chez elle et intensément désireuse d'en savoir plus sur tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et surtout : qu'est-ce que signifiaient tous ces échanges de regards ? Tout bien réfléchi, elle avait commencé à comprendre le soir de cette fameuse "Libération" en partie grâce à l'attaque de cette bestiole enragée. Aussi, après avoir vu des gens flotter dans les airs et d'autres se transformer en animal puis en humain en un claquement de doigt, le fait de s'être retrouvée devant une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans avoir même lever le nez de son bout de papier l'étonnait moins.

Ce que Charlie lui avait dit lui revint en tête : « Ce n'est pas en te posant des questions que tu découvriras qui tu es vraiment. » Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

Après tout, son comportement actuel - chercher à nier plutôt qu'à comprendre - était contre sa nature. Elle était une femme de savoir, une intellectuelle, qui aimait découvrir et pratiquer. En outre, l'avocate qu'elle était et la cartésienne en elle étaient persuadées qu'il y avait une raison logique à tous ces événements. Peut-être un gaz hallucinogène se diffusait-il par les sous-sols de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Peut-être que les gens étaient consanguins, ce qui justifiait leurs délires. (Une petite voix dans sa tête priait pour que la première supposition soit la bonne, parce que si la deuxième était vraie ... Elle était pas dans la merde !)

La Londonienne était maintenant arrivée à l'enregistrement et c'est là qu'elle comprit : il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pourrait lui expliquer toutes ces choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quitte à ce que son investigation soit longue, elle _devait_ trouver le pourquoi du comment. Pour son bien-être mental, également, la jeune femme se sentait obligée de trouver une cause plausible qui justifiait et prouvait que ce dont elle avait été témoin ces sept derniers jours avaient une source scientifique.

Et cette personne qui l'aiderait à découvrir tout cela tenait un bar.

Hermione fixa son billet, releva la tête et compta le nombre de personne devant elle. Elle fit la moue en regardant à nouveau son billet. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira.

\- Bon dieu, quelle galère …

Les gens autour d'elle la regardèrent bizarrement. Puis, soudainement, Hermione fourra son billet dans son sac à main, empoigna la poignée de sa valise et la fit rouler en sens inverse, bousculant les gens sur son passage. Ceux-ci protestèrent plus ou moins poliment, mais semblèrent plus se demander ce qu'elle faisait qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme courra jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Éblouie par la lumière du soleil de midi, elle porta une main à son front, une autre à sa bouche et siffla bruyamment. Des freins se firent entendre et un taxi s'arrêta devant elle. Hermione ouvrit le coffre, souleva et y balança sa valise avant de rentrer en trombe dans le véhicule.

\- Le centre-ville, vite ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le taximan n'attendit pas une seconde de plus : il se faufila entre les autres voitures et les cars, faisant fi des coups de klaxons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme sortit des billets de son portefeuille et les lança au chauffeur sans oublier de le remercier. Elle s'extirpa de la voiture en vitesse et se mit à courir. Elle fut arrêtée par le cri du chauffeur :

\- Mademoiselle ! Vous oubliez votre valise !

Elle sourit et reprit ce qui lui appartenait avant de se remettre à courir. Elle maudit sa valise qui la ralentissait mais oublia vite ce détail quand elle aperçut la façade du bar. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle freina devant les escaliers et courut à l'intérieur. Elle se débattit un peu avec sa valise pour la faire rentrer dans l'étroit couloir, pour fermer la porte d'entrée et pour passer la seconde.

Pansy releva brusquement la tête – ce qui rappela à Hermione son premier jour sur place – quand elle la vit débarquer, haletante et transpirante.

\- T'es là de bon matin. Deviendrais-tu alcoolique ?

\- Drago est dans son bureau ? demanda Hermione en ignorant clairement la remarque de la barmaid.

\- Oui, mais …

La jeune anglaise n'attendit pas une seconde de plus : elle laissa sa valise – que Pansy, confuse, regarda de travers – près du bar et courut à toutes jambes vers la lourde porte de teck à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle fit fi des cris de la barmaid et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Une chance pour elle, le blond était seul dans son bureau, occupé à remplir la paperasse qui s'étalait sur celui-ci.

\- Pansy, je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger quand je suis en pleine … commença-t-il à gronder.

\- Ce n'est pas Pansy, l'interrompit Hermione hors d'haleine.

Le blond releva la tête directement, sourcils froncés. Il sembla surpris mais se reprit vite, le visage neutre. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée prendre l'avion aujourd'hui ?

Hermione fut surprise à son tour. Comment savait-il ? Elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Elle comprit qu'il était allé à l'auberge où elle avait logé pour prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'il avait ainsi compris son intention : quitter le pays le plus vite possible. Elle se retint d'aller sur cette pente glissante.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'on devait discuter, dit-elle alors.

Il l'a fixa de son regard neutre puis sembla vexé, sa mâchoire se crispant. Lui, ne semblait pas prêt d'éviter cette discussion.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit ? fit-il d'un air innocent qui trahissait une colère sous-jacente. C'est drôle, parce que je pensais la même chose jusqu'à ce que tu partes sans prévenir. J'ai plus l'impression que tu voulais tout faire sauf parler.

Hermione soupira, avança de quelques pas en direction du bureau et ouvrit les bras :

\- J'ai eu peur, déballa-t-elle. Voilà. Enfin, comprends-moi : je débarque ici dans l'idée de me détendre et à la place, je vois des choses ... anormales, qu'on se le dise. Je passe d'un endroit à un autre sans savoir comment, surtout que je n'avais jamais vu la maison de cette folle de Trelawney et …

\- Attends, t'as transplané ?

\- Laisse-moi terminer. Donc je disais … (Elle porta une main à son front, perdue.) Je ne sais plus. Probablement quelque chose du genre : j'ai l'impression de devenir folle et que tous les gens que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici ne m'ont pas tout dit. Je suis une femme de science, ou du moins de logique. À Londres, la magie n'existe pas ! Tout est fait de molécules et de réactions chimiques qui provoquent des éléments que tout le monde, avec un peu d'enseignement, comprend. Depuis le premier jour, on me regarde de travers. Cela a commencé avec Pansy. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Et ... (Elle marqua une pause avant de soupirer sèchement.) Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'il y a un gaz hallucinogène qui fait délirer tout le monde dans cette ville !

Le blond sourit narquoisement.

\- Vraiment ? Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ? demanda-t-il avant de tendre la main vers le verre à côté de lui, qui voleta un instant avant de se reposer délicatement.

\- Gaz hallucinogène, répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

 _Non, ce verre ne venait pas de virevolter._

\- Et ça ?

Il fit s'empiler les dossiers et se ranger son bureau. Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de secouer vivement la tête.

\- Gaz hallucinogène ! insista-t-elle, tentant de se convaincre.

Drago leva les yeux en l'air et sans prévenir, Hermione bascula en arrière. Avec un cri, elle se retrouva les fesses dans le canapé. La jeune femme respira bruyamment, preuve de sa surprise, en reprenant ses esprits - bien qu'elle douta à l'instant-même de sa santé mentale.

\- Ce ... Ce ... Le canapé ... bredouilla-t-elle en le tâtant à plusieurs places. Il n'était pas là, il ... (Elle pointa la mur à trois mètres derrière elle.) Ma-mais ! Non, j'hallucine, ce n'est pas possible, gémit finalement Hermione en enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes, coudes sur les genoux.

Épaules courbées, un soupir l'anima : pas de cause plausible pour elle cette fois-ci. Drago, prit d'un rare et subit élan de sympathie, contourna le bureau, s'approcha et écarta délicatement les mains du visage d'Hermione. Il la regarda dans les yeux :

\- Pas facile de découvrir la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, dépitée et quand elle la releva, elle se rendit brusquement compte de la proximité du jeune homme. Enfin, jeune il l'était, mais homme encore plus.

Elle retint sa respiration : depuis quand il avait des yeux aussi profonds ? Et cette bouche ... _Merlin, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir des lèvres aussi tentantes_ , pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle cible. Elle entendit à peine la suite.

\- Bon, Hermione, tu dois d'abord apprendre la théorie, commença-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

La manière dont il prononça son prénom la fit frissonner. En réalité, à l'instant-même, elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Je la connais déjà, décréta-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard perdu face à sa réponse. Mais compris de quelle théorie elle parlait quand elle enlaça son cou de ses bras, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un geste passionné. Sous l'impact, il dut faire quelques pas en arrière et s'asseoir sur le bureau, la jeune femme entre ses jambes.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir : il l'entoura étroitement et soupira contre ses lèvres. Il la sentit sentir sourire contre sa bouche.

Drago était du genre à terminer ce qu'il commençait. Il aurait dû écarter la jeune femme et terminer sa phrase, lui expliquer comment les choses dans le _vrai_ monde, son monde à lui mais aussi à elle, allait. Les règles et coutumes, mais surtout : la pratique de la magie.

Mais il ne fut pas difficile de le faire changer d'avis pour une fois. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient vraiment, vraiment convaincantes. D'ailleurs, rien d'autre n'importait à l'instant-même. D'autres occasions allaient se présenter pour expliquer tout à Hermione. Il sentait que ça allait être comme de lui réapprendre à vivre, suivant de nouvelles techniques, voyant les choses d'un nouveau point de vue et ressentant de nouvelles sensations.

 _Oh ça oui_ , pensa le jeune blond. _Hermione ne repartirait pas de sitôt à Londres …_

* * *

 _ **THE END ... (of the first part !)**_

 **Je rassure tout le monde tout de suite :** _ **IL Y AURA UNE SUITE !**_

 **Je dois vous avouer qu'au départ, je partais sur une fin définitive, me disant que beaucoup de petits détails du monde magique de JK étaient repris dans la fanfiction ici-présente et que, par conséquent, les lecteurs auraient compris où je voulais en venir.**

 **Je vous aurais ainsi offert une fin ouverte ...**

 **... Mais je déteste les fins ouvertes XD**

 **Et puis, je ne suis pas fan de cette fin. Je ne peux pas rester sur ce résultat que je -** c'est personnel, peut-être que vous êtes d'un autre avis et je l'attends avec impatience :-) **\- trouve décevant.**

 **D'autant plus que tout peut être développé maintenant puisqu'Hermione se rend compte que le gaz hallucinogène n'a pas lieu d'être. Elle voit des choses qui lui paraissent illogiques - bien évidemment, née de parents moldus, n'ayant jamais côtoyer quoi que ce fût de magique ou sortant de l'ordinaire, elle** _ **bugge**_ **un peu face à tout ce qui l'a entourée depuis sept jours. Mais (elle le dit elle-même) c'est une femme de science et - bien que ça ne fasse pas partie de la science que l'on connait tous et toutes - elle se dit qu'il est temps pour elle de connaitre ces sciences occultes.**

 **Pleins d'éléments ont été introduits et il est temps maintenant de les développer ...**

 **Mais pas tout de suite.**

 **J'ai encore un agenda assez chargé et je tiens à avancer dans les chapitres suivants avant de les poster. J'ai de nombreuses idées, certaines déjà écrites, d'autres qui doivent encore naître, donc je vais attendre d'être satisfaite de ce que je vais vous proposer avant de poster.**

 **J'espère - encore et toujours - de vous retrouver au prochain numéro et encore plus nombreux :-)**

 **Pleins de bisous !**

 **À la prochaine,**

 **Anacoluthe**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 10**

 **Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je suis de retour :-D ! J'en suis ravie, sincèrement.**

 **Si vous voulez vous mettre tout à fait dans l'ambiance de la Nouvelle-Orléans, voici la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fiction : « Save my soul » de Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. J'ai été directement plongée dans l'ambiance de la ville, même sans la connaitre.**

 **Je vais commencer par un rappel qui sera inscrit en italique puis poursuivrai l'histoire en police normale.**

 **Quoi d'autre… ? Ah oui ! J'ai écrit un OS Chamione pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu. Libre à vous d'aller le lire :-D**

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Il est maintenant temps d'en apprendre plus… Ne trainons plus, allons-y !**

 **J'attends impatiemment vos retours et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 _ **Paix et Amour**_

 **Anacoluthe**

* * *

 _Épaules courbées, un soupir l'anima : pas de cause plausible pour elle cette fois-ci. Drago, prit d'un rare et subit élan de sympathie, contourna le bureau, s'approcha et écarta délicatement les mains du visage d'Hermione. Il la regarda dans les yeux :_

 _\- Pas facile de découvrir la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La jeune femme secoua la tête, dépitée et quand elle la releva, elle se rendit brusquement compte de la proximité du jeune homme. Enfin, jeune il l'était, mais homme encore plus._

 _Elle retint sa respiration : depuis quand il avait des yeux aussi profonds ? Et cette bouche..._ Merlin, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir des lèvres aussi tentantes _, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle cible. Elle entendit à peine la suite._

 _\- Bon, Hermione, tu dois d'abord apprendre la théorie, commença-t-il._

 _La manière dont il prononça son prénom la fit frissonner. En réalité, à l'instant-même, elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il avait à lui dire._

 _\- Je la connais déjà, décréta-t-elle._

 _Il lui jeta un regard perdu face à sa réponse. Mais comprit de quelle théorie elle parlait quand elle enlaça son cou de ses bras, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un geste passionné. Sous l'impact, il dut faire quelques pas en arrière et s'asseoir sur le bureau, la jeune femme entre ses jambes._

 _Il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir : il l'entoura étroitement et soupira contre ses lèvres. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche._

 _Drago était du genre à terminer ce qu'il commençait. Il aurait dû écarter la jeune femme et terminer sa phrase, lui expliquer comment les choses dans le vrai monde, son monde à lui mais aussi à elle, allaient. Les règles et coutumes, mais surtout : la pratique de la magie._

 _Mais il ne fut pas difficile de le faire changer d'avis pour une fois. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient vraiment, vraiment convaincantes. D'ailleurs, rien d'autre n'importait à l'instant-même. D'autres occasions allaient se présenter pour expliquer tout à Hermione. Il sentait que ça allait être comme lui réapprendre à vivre, suivant de nouvelles techniques, voyant les choses d'un nouveau point de vue et ressentant de nouvelles sensations._

Oh ça oui _, pensa le jeune blond._ Hermione ne repartirait pas de sitôt à Londres…

\- Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune femme se mit à rougir violemment et revint brutalement sur terre.

\- Ex-excuse-moi, bégaya-t-elle. J'étais distraite. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?

\- Ça, c'est fort ! Tu rentres dans mon bureau sans frapper après avoir fui et maintenant que tu me demandes des réponses, tu ne m'écoutes pas ? C'est gonflé ! s'énerva le blond.

\- Est-ce que je serais devenue l'homme et toi, la femme ? se moqua la brune à moitié.

\- J'ai simplement horreur des gens qui n'écoutent pas quand on leur raconte quelque chose de crucial, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Bon, eh bien alors, je repasserai plus tard, décréta-t-elle d'un ton sec, refroidie et bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus, d'autant plus qu'au final, ce blond désagréable était un inconnu. Elle se leva et ajouta : Quand tu seras calmé et que tu auras digéré ma distraction ô combien insultante à tes yeux.

Elle fit demi-tour, agacée. Dans son dos, Drago lança :

\- Parfait ! J'espère que tu n'as pas encore loupé ton vol, j'ai comme l'impression que ton retour était de courte durée.

Hermione, les dents serrées et le cœur pincé sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, traversa l'étroit couloir aussi sombre que ses pensées actuelles. Elle récupéra sa valise et quitta les lieux. Les portes du bar claquèrent dans son dos comme pour lui dire « Bon vent ! ».

Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait quitté la file et écouté les propos de Charlie. Après tout, le roux ne lui avait jamais explicitement dit de rester. Ou peut-être que si ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle savait simplement qu'elle avait bêtement quitté cette saleté de file à l'aéroport, tout ça parce qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Plutôt que de se dire qu'elle reviendrait une autre fois terminer sa liste à peine entamée, non, Mademoiselle avait décidé de rester et d'aller demander des explications. Résultat : elle était probablement traumatisée à vie parce qu'elle avait découvert que la magie existait et que des pratiquants occultes (oui, c'était le nom que cet affreux blond trop sûr de lui et tous les autres méritaient ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, et seul Dieu savait quand ce moment arriverait.) lui disaient qu'elle faisait partie de leur secte.

Comment ?! Premièrement, il serait intéressant de découvrir _comment_ elle pouvait (le pouvait-elle vraiment ?) pratiquer la magie. Ensuite – et uniquement si elle obtenait des preuves plausibles de l'existence de la sorcellerie – elle devait savoir _d'où_ ça lui venait. Et _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ? Une simple avocate spécialisée dans le droit du travail, vivant et travaillant à Londres. Est-ce que cela venait des gênes ? Était-ce à considérer comme un miracle ? Un changement dans l'ADN ? Un minuscule arrêt durant la grossesse ? _D'où, bon sang de bonsoir ?!_

Hermione détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre. Il lui fallait absolument une explication.

Eh voilà, l'Anglaise était à nouveau au point de départ. Elle était venue avec de simples questions, elle était certaine de repartir avec des questions encore plus conséquentes. Hermione grogna, faisant se retourner les passants. Subitement, elle regarda l'heure sur son portable : 11 h 08. La touriste soupira, une main sur le front. Elle venait de rater son vol.

\- Super ! Manquait plus que relouer une chambre sans être certaine d'en trouver une et de repayer un billet d'avion, marmonna-t-elle en entrant, sans y faire attention, dans le parc où elle avait lu son livre quelques jours plus tôt. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il y en a un dans pas longtemps en direction de Londres parce que si je revois…

La brune se stoppa net, valise en main, yeux écarquillés, respiration bloquée. La surprise passée, elle fronça sèchement les sourcils, yeux plissés. La colère dans la voix, elle cracha :

\- Est-ce que tu vas me suivre à chaque fois que j'entre dans ton bar avec une valise ?

En face d'elle, Drago Malefoy, les mains dans les poches, reprit son air sérieux après avoir laissé transparaitre sa surprise. L'air hautain, il rétorqua :

\- Un Malefoy ne suit personne. Et je devrais plutôt te demander ce que tu fais encore en ville, ajouta-t-il, le ton sifflant.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, contra la brune, menton en l'air. En outre, il me semble que ma présence ne t'importe pas tant que ça puisque tu m'as chassée de ton bar… (Elle fit un pas en avant et le fixa de ses yeux moqueurs.) Tout ça pour un manquement d'attention à ton égard. On t'a vraiment élevé en te faisant croire que tu étais un enfant roi et que les autres te devaient le respect, t'autorisant par la même occasion à les considérer comme des moins que rien.

Hermione remarqua les palpitations des mâchoires du blond. Avec une satisfaction mal placée, elle ajouta :

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil, Malefoy, laisse Pansy remballer grossièrement les inconnus qui rentrent dans ton bar pendant les heures de fermeture. Tu seras ainsi débarrassé d'eux et ça te créera moins d'embarras.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta le parc, décidée à s'éloigner de cet être abject sans savoir où aller. Elle pria pour qu'il ne la suive pas.

Hermione tourna dans les rues, bifurquant çà et là, puis s'arrêta subitement. Elle se trouvait au port. Elle avait connaissance d'un seul endroit de l'autre côté de la rive. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait y aller sans attendre un bateau… Après un autre profond soupir, la Londonienne rouvrit les yeux, décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle se trouve une chambre dans une auberge, voire dans celle où elle avait logé pendant une semaine.

Mais elle avait à peine bougé d'un poil qu'elle poussa un cri, main sur la bouche. Seigneur !

\- C-Comment ? Je… Quoi ? bégaya le brune.

Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter :

\- Hermione ?

L'intéressée se retourna d'un bond et vit Ron, entouré de bouts de bois. Elle écarquilla les yeux : des bouts de bois volants ! Elle poussa un gémissement : pourquoi elle, Seigneur, pourquoi ? Ron sembla comprendre son trouble et, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il les prit tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le roux pour faire passer la vision qui perturbait la brune.

\- Je… J'avais envie d'être chez vous alors je… Mais je ne…

Elle secoua la tête puis jeta un regard vers la maison à l'autre bout du terrain. Ron comprit en partie ce qu'il se passait. Compatissant, il avança vers elle et, une fois à sa droite, la regarda en souriant gentiment :

\- Viens, l'invita-t-il. Je crois que t'as besoin d'un thé.

\- Non !

Surpris, Ron la dévisagea avant de glousser, amusé.

\- OK, pas de thé. Déstresse, on a sûrement autre chose qui te conviendra.

Hermione acquiesça, hagarde, et le suivit en trainant sa valise derrière elle. Ron lâcha le bois à l'extérieur sous la fenêtre de la cuisine puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Maman ! On a de la visite ! cria-t-il d'une voix forte. Entre, je t'en prie. Donne ta valise, je m'en occupe.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers puis Molly déboula dans la cuisine, le regard intrigué. Quand elle reconnut Hermione, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et contourna la table de la cuisine pour la prendre fortement dans ses bras.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !

Elle s'écarta, au grand soulagement de l'intéressée qui put à nouveau respirer.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit la mère de famille.

\- Eum… fit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie d'être ici et que… ben je crois qu'elle a, euh…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais regarda sa mère d'un regard entendu. Molly écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit.

\- Merlin, tout s'explique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Hermione, tu as transplané, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu fait ? Oh, viens, assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Du thé ? (Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son regard fut attiré par le bout de bois que Molly avait sorti de sa blouse. La rousse donna un coup de haut en bas avec son objet et trois tasses se mirent à flotter jusqu'à la table. Ron, derrière Hermione, se frappa le front. Molly sembla se rendre compte de la situation.) Oh, Hermione, ma chérie, je suis désolée. Cela doit être plus que déroutant pour toi de voir tout cela. Rassure-toi, tu t'y feras. (Molly s'assit en face de la brune et posa sa main sur la sienne d'un geste censé être rassurant.) Tu viens de découvrir que tu étais une sorcière, non ? (Elle regarda son fils, sourcils froncés, l'air perplexe.) C'est particulièrement tard, tu ne trouves pas, Ronald ? (Elle reporta son attention sur la Londonienne statufiée.) Tu as certainement beaucoup de questions. Je pense pouvoir te donner quelques réponses.

La mère de famille s'adossa à sa chaise, tasse en mains, après les avoir remplies d'un thé bouillant au gingembre.

\- Premièrement, tu n'es pas folle. Sache-le. Tu es ce qu'on appelle dans notre monde, une Née-Moldue. C'est-à-dire que tes parents n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

Hermione se détendit et fut subitement attentive, l'esprit ouvert.

\- Logiquement, tu aurais dû avoir des nouvelles de l'école de sorcellerie de ton pays à l'âge de onze ans, ou presque. Tu aurais alors appris à maitriser tes pouvoirs dans cette école à l'aide de ceci (elle brandit sa baguette) et tes professeurs t'auraient enseigné tout ce que tu avais à savoir. Pour être honnête, ma chérie, cela faisait un moment que nous nous doutions de ta réalité. Pour dire vrai, les Moldus ne savent pas voir notre maison et ne sont pas autorisés sur notre terrain. Il y a un bouclier protecteur qui nous permet de vivre à l'abri des regards indiscrets et incompréhensifs. Les Moldus sont automatiquement détournés et ce, de façon tout à fait inconsciente.

La brune accusa le coup. Puis, une autre question lui vint en tête.

\- Comment… Vous avez dit un mot tout à l'heure, quand je suis arrivée ici. J'ai quoi ?

\- Oh, tu as transplané, dit Ron, assis à sa gauche. Il but une gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre : Quand tu as voulu venir chez nous, tu as sûrement visualisé l'endroit et ton inconscient – ou plutôt, ton pouvoir – a fait le reste, expliqua-t-il. Par contre, c'est étrange que tu n'aies rien ressenti. En général, le transplanage provoque une sensation désagréable, comme si quelqu'un te tirait par le nombril avec une hameçon, puis tu es comme oppressé.

Le roux mima l'ordre des sensations et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Son innocence et sa façon d'expliquer les choses comme si elles étaient logiques lui faisait du bien. _Comme si elles étaient logiques ?_ N'était-ce pas sa nouvelle réalité, comme l'avait dit Molly ? Hermione se le demandait.

\- Peut-être que le fait que tu ne sois pas consciente de tes pouvoirs te permet de ne pas vomir à l'atterrissage ? fit Ron, se questionnant plus lui-même qu'Hermione.

La jeune femme grimaça, peu motivée à l'idée de remettre son repas « à l'atterrissage ».

\- Et tous ces objets qui volent, alors ? demanda la brune pour changer de sujet. J'ai vu des bougies qui flottaient dans le magasin de Fred et George.

\- Un simple sort de lévitation, expliqua Molly comme si c'était évident.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et continua son interrogatoire.

\- Est-il possible de lire dans les feuilles de thé ? Ou dans les lignes de la main ?

\- Certains sorciers en sont capables. Chaque sorcier a ses forces et faiblesses. Il est conseillé de se concentrer sur ce qui nous plait, pour en faire notre métier.

Un peu comme nous, pensa la jeune femme avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne devait plus se considérer comme une Moldue.

\- Vous avez des cours de vente ?

\- Des cours de… (Molly se mit à rire subitement.) Ahahah ! Non, Hermione, nous n'avons pas de cours de vente. Simplement, Fred et George sont doués pour… faire des plaisanteries.

Ron pouffa discrètement à la gauche d'Hermione qui remarqua le peu d'enthousiasme de Molly par rapport au métier des jumeaux. La jeune femme préféra s'arrêter là pour tenter de digérer les informations. Selon elle, le métier et le comportement des jumeaux étaient de loin préférables à celui de leur frère Percy.

Soudain, une lumière se mit à briller en provenance de la ceinture de Ronald. Hermione regarda la manifestation d'un air circonspect tandis que Molly, voyant ce que son fils ne voyait pas, le lui faisait remarquer.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Ron en sortant un autre bout de bois de sa poche. Ça doit être le boulot. (Il agita sa baguette et un visage apparut, tel un hologramme. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux bleus avec une barbe bien taillée. Son visage lui disait d'ailleurs quelque chose.) Bonjour, Longarm. Comment ça va ?

 _Longarm…_ Où avait-elle entendu ce nom ?

\- Bonjour, Weasley. Bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Bien, je te remercie.

\- Dis, le Chef réclame la présence de tous les Aurors pour une réunion exceptionnelle.

\- Oh, très bien. Dis au Chef que j'arrive, alors. À tout de suite !

Et l'hologramme disparut. Ronald se leva, termina sa tasse de thé d'une traite puis rangea sa baguette dans sa ceinture, là où elle était avant. Il salua sa mère et Hermione puis quitta la maison. La Londonienne le suivit des yeux puis sursauta en voyant Ron tourner sur lui-même et disparaitre en étoile. Hermione, yeux écarquillés, se retourna lentement sur sa chaise, pensant avoir la berlue. Venait-elle de voir… Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'elle…

\- Tu te sens bien, ma chérie ? Tu es toute blanche, s'inquiéta Molly, une main soucieuse tendue vers la jeune femme.

\- Hein ? Oui, je… Je crois que ça va.

\- Tu t'y feras, lui assura à nouveau la mère de famille. Tu es née pour faire cela, c'est en toi.

\- Je vous remercie Molly. Ron est parti au travail, c'est cela ?

Avant que l'intéressée n'ait pu répondre, Hermione se leva brusquement et poussa un cri d'exclamation :

\- Oh non ! Je suis censée reprendre le travail demain ! Et j'ai loupé mon avion. Est-ce que vous avez Internet ?

\- Si on a quoi ? fit Molly.

Hermione s'étonna de l'étonnement de la dame, mais continua son enquête :

\- Ou du réseau, pour que je puisse téléphoner ?

\- Pour quoi, dis-tu ?

Là, Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin. Est-ce que Molly se fichait d'elle ? Était-ce une façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde des Sorciers ? Comme les baptêmes universitaires ?

\- Je dois joindre mon supérieur pour lui annoncer que je dois prolonger mon congé, expliqua-t-elle alors autrement. Je pense que je dois rester encore quelques jours pour mieux comprendre tout cela.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux utiliser le réseau de cheminette, si tu le désires, proposa Molly en se levant et en guidant Hermione dans le salon.

Hermione fixa un instant la cheminée, puis Molly, puis à nouveau la cheminée. Elle appréciait Molly, mais là, ça faisait beaucoup à avaler – bien que cela donnât un sens au fait qu'elle avait vu Ron agenouillé devant celle-ci quelques jours plus tôt. C'était apparemment une autre façon de communiquer entre sorciers. Bien. Problème : c'était uniquement ce « peuple » qui pouvait faire ainsi.

\- Mon supérieur est Moldu, Molly, explicita encore une fois Hermione, patiente.

\- Oh, fit l'autre, prise de cours. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis annonça : Je crains que tu ne doives aller en ville, alors. Le Bayou est une zone majoritairement sorcière.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione avant de reprendre : Je veux dire, je comprends. Bien, alors je vous remercie à nouveau, Molly. Je vais retrouver une chambre à l'auberge. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

\- Tu peux loger ici, si tu veux ? lui proposa gentiment Molly, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est attentionné de votre part, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer. Et puis, ce sera plus facile pour moi d'être directement en ville, vous comprenez ?

La rousse acquiesça et raccompagna Hermione dans le jardin.

\- Donc, maintenant, tu visualises le centre-ville et… commença Molly avant de se raviser. Non. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'escorter jusqu'à une zone de transplanage, ainsi, tu sauras quel endroit visualiser quand tu devras transplaner en ville à l'abri des regards moldus.

La mère de famille s'avança vers Hermione d'un pas résolu, lui prit le poignet pour qu'elle passe son bras sous le sien. Elle lui conseilla de fermer les yeux et là, Hermione comprit ce que Ron lui avait expliqué plus tôt. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de s'attarder sur la sensation de l'hameçon en question que ses pieds touchèrent brutalement le sol et que ses genoux cédèrent sous le choc. Elle prit appui sur la terre solide sous elle et se concentra pour respirer profondément, retenant le contenu de son estomac. _Quelle horreur_ , se dit-elle en son for intérieur.

\- Ça va, ma grande ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux… grogna l'intéressée.

Molly grogna aussi, signe qu'elle comprenait de quoi la Londonienne parlait. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Hermione jeta un regard autour d'elle et vit qu'elles avaient atterri dans un espace clôturé de briques rouges et abîmées. Toutes les secondes, d'autres personnes arrivèrent à leur côté, retrouvant leur corps dans une extension de leurs membres. Au contraire d'Hermione, elles atterrissaient sur leurs pieds sans avoir l'air d'être prises du moindre malaise.

\- Bien. Suis-moi, lui ordonna subitement Molly.

La mère de famille la conduisit vers la porte en bois lourd de l'autre côté de la cour. Elle l'ouvrit et elles entrèrent dans un couloir sombre. Les yeux de la brune durent s'habituer à la basse luminosité qui contrastait avec le soleil aveuglant à l'extérieur. Hermione, évitant des toiles d'araignées, s'emmêlant dans d'autres, sentit son odorat être prit d'une odeur rance et la seconde d'après, Molly et elle passaient une autre porte, moins conséquente pour arriver dans une pièce toute aussi sombre. Une fois la porte refermée, l'obscurité se transforma vivement en une lumière douce projetée sur les murs par les chandeliers suspendus – non, flottants – et de la musique (du swing, si elle ne se trompait pas) retentit. Hermione, prise de court, ne put que regarder d'un air béat l'endroit tout en suivant docilement Molly qui la tirait par la main derrière elle. Elles montèrent quelques marches et arrivèrent dans une grande salle emplie de tables, chaises et clients. Un groupe de trois chanteuses, accompagnées par un groupe de musiciens en tenues trois pièces et coiffés de borsalinos, se tenaient debout sur la scène en plein milieu du bar, le satin argenté de leur robe brillant sous l'éclat des chandelles. La brune comprit qu'elles avaient atterri à l'arrière d'un bar sorcier, en plein milieu de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- C'est magique ! souffla Hermione, provoquant le rire de Molly.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Nous sommes ici au Repère de Merlin. Ce bar sert aussi d'auberge aux sorciers de passage. Molly se pencha vers Hermione et murmura : Je ne te le recommande pas, cependant. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu dormes dans un hôtel moldu pour ne pas te sentir perdue. Et puis, ta situation est loin d'être habituelle. Donc, tant que tu n'as pas appris tout ce qu'i savoir sur ton monde, reste éloignée des endroits sorciers publics. Tu as compris ?

Hermione acquiesça et la mère de famille ajouta :

\- Une dernière chose : quand tu sortiras, tu passeras par l'entrée principale. Dans le couloir avant se trouvent deux portes, une à gauche, une à droite. La première mènent à l'étage. La seconde, à l'extérieur. Tu devras également passer dans un petit couloir comme tout à l'heure. L'entrée donne sur une ruelle qui parait malfamée aux moldus. Tu tourneras à gauche en sortant pour rejoindre l'avenue principale. D'accord ?

Hermione remercia Molly et ne la vit même pas partir tant elle était subjuguée par le style du bar. Il ressemblait à un _speakeasy_ des années vingt avec un petit côté français : banquettes de cuir sombre en demi-cercle le long de trois pans de mur, un grand bar vintage le long du mur droit. Des plateaux remplis de boissons et cocktails en tous genres lévitant vers les tables, les verres quittant d'eux-mêmes le plateau pour se placer devant la personne les ayant commandés.

Elle remarqua que certaines têtes étaient tournées vers elle. Hermione décida donc qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter le bar. Elle suivit les instructions de Molly et se mit à avancer d'un pas hésitant dans l'artère principale de la ville, rythmée par les passants, touristes et joueurs de jazz, blues et swing. Hermione ne put retenir son sourire, elle aimait tant cette ambiance. En outre, maintenant qu'elle connaissait une partie nouvelle de son identité, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait toujours été tant attirée par la Nouvelle-Orléans. _Enfin une réponse…_ pensa la jeune femme.

Celle-ci continua sur ses pas sans vraiment prêter attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Cependant, elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver une cabine téléphonique. Elle tira sa valise derrière elle et courra jusqu'à l'étroit habitacle. La jeune femme passa les cinq minutes suivantes à négocier le prolongement de ses vacances avec son supérieur, peu réjouit à l'idée qu'elle s'absente encore une semaine de plus. Il avait grandement besoin de son aide pour gérer certains dossiers délicats. Il lui annonça qu'elle était elle-même demandée par les clients du cabinet juridique. Finalement, il accepta de lui donner sa semaine, mais lui dit qu'il comptait sur son retour la semaine d'après. Sans en avoir conscience, Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter la ville. Pour certains, une semaine en plus était déjà énorme, pour d'autres, c'était bien trop court. Avant de venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans et de voir toutes ces choses sortant de l'ordinaire, elle se serait facilement classée parmi ces premiers travailleurs. Mais maintenant…

Elle quitta la cabine téléphonique et fronça subitement les sourcils. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna et fixa la cabine : pourquoi y était-elle allée alors qu'elle avait son GSM, bon sang ? Elle chercha la réponse, mais son attention fut détournée quand un homme, tout de blanc vêtu, y entra après avoir jeté un regard rapide autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas observé ni suivi. Hermione trouva ça louche et décida de rester pour assister à la suite.

Qui ne manqua pas d'être intéressante. L'inconnu tendit la main vers le clavier et composa un court numéro. La Londonienne fut premièrement perplexe quand elle ne le vit pas prendre le combiné. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit plutôt repousser le pan de la cabine sur lequel était suspendu le téléphone et avancer comme si c'était la sortie. Hermione avança la tête, d'autant plus attentive. Puis, sans crier gare, l'homme passa le pan en question qui donnait _sur un autre endroit_ que la rue elle-même. Le pan se referma vivement et l'homme avait disparu. Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- Nan ! Mais nan... souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Intriguée et n'y croyant pas ses yeux, elle s'avança rapidement. Et fut stoppée dans son élan :

\- Granger ?

L'intéressée reconnut sans peine cette voix et s'immobilisa. Les yeux fermés, elle se demanda que faire. Puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna. Il était toujours habillé de son costume sombre et de sa cravate blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et son menton volontaire lui donnait un air aristocrate, même si son air hautain avait quitté son visage.

Hermione inspira et répondit :

\- Malefoy.

\- Je te pensais…

\- À l'aéroport, oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il crispa les mâchoires. Elle le gonflait déjà. Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre qu'il ait fini sa phrase, par Merlin ?

\- Je constate que tu es arrivée trop tard, fit-il, mauvais.

\- En réalité, j'ai décidé de rester.

Il parut surpris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, lança Hermione, acerbe.

Il la fixa un instant, impassible, puis ses yeux analysèrent la cabine téléphonique quelques pas derrière la brune. Il plissa une microseconde les yeux puis les reposa sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci gardait le silence. Elle voulait le laisser parler en premier, pour savoir quel argument utiliser, quelle pique lui lancer. Déformation professionnelle, sûrement.

Mais il la prit au dépourvu :

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu crois cela ? rétorqua-t-elle après un temps.

Il s'avança lentement, avec assurance, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un pas d'elle. Hermione releva le menton, prête pour la suite. Il haussa simplement un sourcil, planta son regard dans le sien, puis tourna les talons. Hermione pouffa, soufflée. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Mais il avait gagné son attention. Elle sentait qu'il le savait. Par pur esprit de contradiction, elle eut envie de l'envoyer balader et de retourner à l'auberge de jeunesse où elle avait logé la semaine. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était intriguée. Elle avait déjà eu quelques réponses, mais elle demeurait fidèle à elle-même : curieuse et assoiffée de savoir. Elle grogna, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse. Gonflant les joues, la jeune femme se décida à le rattraper, mais garda le silence.

Ce qu'il fit également. Il était particulièrement fier de lui. Après avoir été désagréable avec la Londonienne – il en avait conscience, il n'était simplement pas du genre à s'excuser –, il avait pensé qu'elle refuserait de le suivre. Cependant, il remercia son talent pour découvrir les forces et faiblesses des gens et de son habilité à les utiliser à sa guide, à _son_ bon escient. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette capacité, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que cela faisait partie de son éducation. La manipulation faisait entièrement partie de lui, le dégoutant parfois lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à son bar. Hermione s'arrêta subitement sur le trottoir. Drago s'en rendit compte et, le sourcil haussé, l'air impatient, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne rentrerai pas dans ce bar, dit Hermione, bras croisés, l'air buté.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je ne rentrerai pas dans ce bar, répéta la brune en détachant chaque mot.

Drago la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, alors elle ajouta :

\- La dernière fois que j'y suis rentrée, j'ai été chassée. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela changerait maintenant ? Donc si tu as quelque chose à me dire, autant que tu me le dises ici.

\- Pour que les gens nous voient en train de patienter devant un immeuble désaffecté et tagué ? fit Drago, sarcastique.

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle devait probablement avoir l'air idiot, mais si les gens ne voyaient pas le Malefoy's comme elle le voyait, alors cela voulait dire que… Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et, déterminée, avança droit vers la porte d'entrée. Pansy, éternellement derrière son comptoir, releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea Hermione. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sursauter quand Hermione passa derrière le bar pour la prendre par les épaules, la tournant sèchement vers elle :

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air agacé quand je suis rentrée ici il y a une semaine ? C'est pour ça ! Le bar est invisible aux Moldus ! (Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, les yeux grand ouverts.) Oh mon Dieu, tout s'explique !

Soudain, elle sembla se rendre compte de son comportement et elle se racla la gorge en lissant son T-Shirt.

\- Oui, enfin, ceci dit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas à la bonne.

\- C'est de famille, expliqua Drago à l'entrée du bar.

Il avait récupéré la valise d'Hermione et celle-ci trouva bizarre de le voir ainsi. Il avait l'air… décalé. Et elle n'était pas la seule à trouver cela étrange :

\- On dirait un Moldu, Drago, fit Pansy, l'air dégoûté. Écarte-toi de cette valise, s'il-te-plait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, un peu vexée. Drago reprit un air impassible et indiqua à la brune de le suivre. Il commanda deux verres à Pansy et monta sur la mezzanine. Hermione le regarda un instant monter les escaliers. Il était grand, mince et sa façon de porter le costard prouvait qu'il n'était pas né dans le ghetto. Il avait d'ailleurs cet air naturellement… princier. La Londonienne secoua la tête et rejoignit le blond qui l'attendait devant une des tables du fond, à moitié dans la pénombre. Il avait une main dans la poche, le bout des doigts de l'autre appuyés sur la table. Il laissa Hermione s'asseoir en premier puis l'imita en ayant pris la peine d'ouvrir le bouton de sa veste et de lui donner une impulsion vers l'arrière – _pour ne pas la chiffonner, sans doute_ , pensa la jeune femme qui avait suivi le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle était tiraillée : d'un côté, elle voulait haïr cet énergumène peu amène au style tiré à quatre épingles et de l'autre, elle ne pouvait que se sentir à son aise à son côté, comme si la partie sorcière en elle reconnaissait un semblable. Il pouvait plus que certainement l'instruire, lui faire découvrir son nouveau monde. Du reste, il avait cette aura sombre qui mettait en garde. Assis sur le fauteuil de cuir brun, les bras reposant sur les accoudoirs hauts, il se fondait dans le décor tout en attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Ce Drago Malefoy avait un charisme électrique. Il avait cet air dangereux, doucereux et sûr de lui comme les plus grands criminels à qui elle avait eu affaire durant sa carrière. Attractif, attirant mais trop gentil que pour être aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il était plutôt le loup ayant revêtu la peau d'un agneau pour tromper l'ennemi. Hermione croisait intérieurement les doigts pour garder ce détail à l'esprit.

\- Bien, Granger, commença soudainement le blond, tirant la brune de ses pensées. Il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu dois savoir. (Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui acquiesça, lui montrant qu'il avait son attention.) Tout d'abord, si tu es capable de voir des objets voler ou aller d'un endroit à l'autre sans devoir marcher pour t'y rendre, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es une sorcière. (Hermione frémit, plus par réflexe que par nécessite. Elle n'était pas encore habituée. S'y habituerait-elle un jour ?) Et la raison pour laquelle tu n'avais jamais remarqué cela est parce que tu es ce qu'on appelle une Née-Moldue, une sorcière née de parents non dotés de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Je sais ça, le coupa-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard presque courroucé qui se fit ensuite intrigué.

\- Tu sais quoi, au juste ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je sais que je suis Née-Moldue, que je (Elle hésita sur le mot.) transplane sans le faire exprès. Que vous avez des endroits cachés et/ou invisibles aux Moldus – comme le _Malefoy's_ ou le _Repère de Merlin_. Que vous avez des rituels bizarres, dit-elle en se rappelant la nuit précédente qui lui semblait maintenant comme un rêve. (Cela sembla rappeler quelque chose à Drago car il ouvrit et referma la bouche rapidement, comme s'il eut voulu parler mais qu'il s'était ravisé. Hermione n'y fit pas attention.) Vous savez communiquer par des cheminées ou avec vos bouts de bois magiques – des baguettes, je suppose. Il semblerait aussi, ajouta la brune, que lorsque tu prends conscience de l'existence du monde magique, tu le vois partout, comme s'il t'entourait dans les moindres centimètres.

Elle échangea un regard avec Drago qui la dévisageait la tête penchée, curieux, perplexe. Il se redressa au moment où un groupe de personnes entrait dans le bar. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vivement vers l'entrée du bar qu'ils voyaient un peu du fond de la mezzanine. Le blond se lécha les lèvres et se leva tout en fermant le bouton de sa veste. Hermione voulut l'imiter, mais d'un geste impérieux de la main, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait rester à sa place. La Londonienne lui jeta un regard révolté, mais resta à sa place, croisant les jambes d'un geste agacé. Drago descendit les escaliers en trottinant et s'approcha des clients. De sa place, Hermione put voir qu'ils étaient six et habillés de façon décontractée, avec jeans et vestes en cuir sombre. Drago leur serra la main, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres. La jeune femme observa l'échange entre les hommes, comme le faisait apparemment Pansy d'un œil discret. La conversation semblait sérieuse et, soudain, alors que le meneur de la bande souriait d'un air moqueur, la brune vit le visage du blond devenir froid et dur. Puis, Drago leva la main, paumes vers le haut et se mit à parler. Hermione ne distingua pas ce qu'il disait mais elle sentit l'air prendre une autre texture. Il devint plus lourd, oppressant. Hermione crut même voir les membres du gang reculer d'un pas, un air étrange sur le visage. Elle se sentit plus détendue, prise d'une fatigue subite.

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, de la musique émanait du piano qu'elle savait sous la mezzanine, le groupe était assis, discutant tranquillement et Drago était à nouveau en face d'elle.

\- Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je dois être fatiguée, c'est tout, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle vit le blond acquiescer lentement et réfléchir. Puis, il s'humidifia les lèvres et se pencha vers elle. Il prononça sa phrase comme s'il pesait encore le pour et le contre, comme s'il se demandait s'il faisait le bon choix il la commença en fixant la table et plongea son regard dans le sien quand il l'eut finie :

\- Est-ce que tu as… trouvé un endroit où dormir ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle voyait qu'un trouble était là, chez lui, mais n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la raison.

\- Non, répondit-elle lentement, prudente.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre fort, comme si son subconscient savait ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Elle vit Drago hocher doucement la tête, inspirer en se callant dans le fond du siège pour se donner constance et annonça :

\- Je te propose de loger chez moi le temps que tu trouves un endroit où dormir.

Pragmatique, elle rétorqua :

\- Je te remercie, Drago, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour moi chercher une chambre. Je pourrais retourner dans l'auberge où j'étais toute la semaine.

\- Une sorcière n'a pas à loger parmi les Moldus, contra-t-il durement, surprenant Hermione.

\- Très bien… Alors je pourrais aller au Repère de Merlin. Il fait également auberge pour le gens de passage.

Drago plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur le Repère ?

\- Je l'ai appris en revenant du Bayou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire dans le Bayou toute seule, Granger ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix où résonnait la réprimande.

\- Après qu'on se soit malencontreusement croisés au parc, dit-elle d'un ton insolent, agacée par son comportement désagréable, j'ai marché dans la ville et ai atterri au port. Puis, j'ai transplané dans la Bayou et on m'a ramenée au Repère pour me montrer une zone de transplanage.

\- Qui ça, « on » ?

\- C'est pas bientôt fini, toutes ces questions ? s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse pour que les clients ne l'entendent pas.

\- Qui est ce « on », Granger ? insista le blond en se penchant par-dessus la table, la surplombant, le regard exigeant une réponse.

Hermione le défia du regard, le menton relevé. Elle détestait s'exposer ainsi. La jeune femme avouait qu'elle aimait étaler son savoir, mais elle était quelqu'un de discret au niveau de sa vie privée. Et puis, d'ailleurs, c'était elle, logiquement, qui posait les questions. Elle se leva aussi, imita sa position, et approcha son visage du sien sans le quitter des yeux une seconde.

\- C'est une information que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, Malefoy, rétorqua la brune en appuyant sur le nom de famille.

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment, puis Malefoy haussa les sourcils et reprit un visage neutre.

\- Peu importe comment tu as eu connaissance de ce détail, il est nécessaire que tu apprennes à maitriser ta magie, déclara le blond en se redressant, son air aristocratique frôlant le ton professoral. En entrant dans ce bar, tu as fait ton entrée dans le monde sorcier. Et entrer dans ce bar sans savoir qu'il était invisible aux Moldus te met en quelques sortes en danger. Il baissa le ton et ajouta : Comme tu dois t'en souvenir, mon bar a une certaine réputation.

\- Et est-ce que cette réputation a un lien avec sa clientèle ? demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement innocent.

Cette question avait d'abord comme but de se moquer du comportement de Drago qui agaçait sincèrement Hermione, mais à la tête qu'il fit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était proche de la vérité, si elle n'avait raison. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, se tenant à quelques centimètres du tenancier. Elle affichait le même air que quand elle cherchait à tirer les vers du nez de ses clients.

\- Que dois-je savoir, Malefoy ? dit-elle.

\- Tout d'abord, tu auras besoin de la théorie, commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa vivement.

\- À propos de ton bar. Que dois-je savoir à propos de cet endroit ?

Une ombre furtive passa sur le visage du blond qui reprit vite fait un air impassible. Une nouvelle bagarre de regards aurait commencé si Pansy n'était pas montée. La noirette s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, haussant des sourcils surpris et curieux, et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand Malefoy l'interpella :

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… Il commence à y avoir du monde. Tu sais que c'est un week-end particulier, alors… Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire d'elle, mais il faut que tu te décides, jugea Pansy sous les yeux abasourdis de la brune.

\- Et que proposes-tu ?

\- Amène-la à un hôtel moldu, dit Pansy. Elle y sera tranquille et ne risquera pas d'attirer les regards un peu trop curieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Drago acquiesça, songeant à la proposition et Hermione sortit de sa torpeur :

 _\- Elle_ est là, je vous signale, et _elle_ entend tout à fait ce que vous dites, s'énerva-t-elle. Par ailleurs, _elle_ a un nom et sait prendre des décisions toute seule. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers et Pansy la laissa passer volontiers, soulagée qu'elle quitte les lieux. Drago la suivit calmement, au moment où le piano changeait son air rythmé pour un air sombre, détaillant les dangers de la rue dans ses paroles. Courtois, le blond salua d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire discret, politique, les clients qui entraient et prenaient place dans son bar. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que ces derniers jetaient des œillades intriguées à Hermione. Drago se dit que ses œillades étaient un peu trop intéressées que pour être curieuses – et il n'aima pas cela.

Pansy avait raison, il devait prendre les choses en main. Il accéléra discrètement le pas et rejoignit la jeune femme dans l'étroit couloir de l'entrée. Il la prit par le poignet et l'arrêta en la faisant pivoter vers lui. Il chuchota :

\- Tu n'iras pas dans une auberge moldue.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda sèchement l'intéressée.

\- Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas passée inaperçue.

Pas inaperçue ? Comment ça ? Elle avait quelque chose sur le visage ou... ? Certes, ses cheveux étaient... atypiques, mais bon, tout de même : pas inaperçue ? Restons correctes !

Drago inspira profondément puis souffla, prudent :

\- Si tu me suis calmement, je t'expliquerai ce que tu dois savoir. (Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.) Et je répondrai à ta question.

Elle sut tout de suite à quelle question il faisait référence. Satisfaite de ce deal, elle lui tendit la main entre leurs deux torses. Il la serra en expirant. Soudain, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux d'un air paniqué :

\- Ma valise ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant mine d'aller la chercher.

Drago, d'une main sur son ventre, l'en empêcha. Il claqua des doigts et la valise apparut entre eux, sous les yeux de hiboux de la brune. Ensuite, il agrippa la poignée et l'objet rétrécit dans la seconde. Hermione, mains sur la bouche, étouffa un cri.

\- Cesse d'être étonnée quand tu vois de la magie, lui intima-t-il. À moins que tu ne veuilles devenir du pâté pour dragons ? Suis-moi, dit-il ensuite en lui tendant la main.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et la jeune femme vit une étincelle taquine illuminer les orbes grises du blond. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser des questions qu'elle sentait cette sensation horrible au nombril, comme happée, et d'atterrir sur un sol inconnu, l'estomac retourné. Le blond, contrairement à elle, se tenait droit et affichait ce petit sourire narquois en coin qu'elle commençait à connaitre.

\- La salle-de-bain est à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite, si tu as besoin, l'informa Drago en changeant de pièce, sa valise reprenant sa taille normale à côté d'elle.

Alors qu'Hermione se redressait lentement, précautionneusement, il fit apparaître deux verres, l'un rempli d'eau et l'autre, d'un liquide ambré. Il lui tendit le premier et but une petite gorgée du second. Hermione but d'une traite et se sentit mieux.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie.

La jeune femme observa discrètement la pièce. Le living-room, (presque) aussi large qu'une étable, était comme divisé en deux. D'un côté, un salon spacieux composé de deux canapés beiges assez larges pour y accueillir cinq personnes et de deux autres fauteuils à dossiers hauts et à oreilles. Il y avait également une table basse noir laqué à deux étages. L'autre côté du living-room était occupé d'un meuble bar et d'une longue et imposante table autour de laquelle pouvaient s'asseoir une dizaine de personnes, de chaises assorties au matériau de la table. Les deux parties de la pièce étaient délimitées par une cheminée en pierre, la hauteur du pan de mur qu'elle occupait étant recouverte de morceaux de pierre, habillant ainsi le mur de façon ultra-chic. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et les tentures lourdes de couleur sombre éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière naturelle. Cependant, la lumière tamisée que diffusaient les lustres modernes emplissait la pièce d'une ambiance cosy. Tout ceci faisait du living-room probablement la pièce la plus grande de la maison, du moins Hermione le supposait.

Une fois son inspection terminée, elle comprit que Malefoy était une personne aisée. Mais elle se rappela aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour qu'elle visite et prenne ses aises. Il la dépannait pour une nuit et après, elle se trouverait une chambre par ses propres moyens. Alors, elle lui jeta un regard en coin empli de malice.

\- Alors, cette réponse ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Premièrement, tu aurais dû développer tes pouvoirs aux alentours de ton onzième anniversaire et alors, tu serais allée dans une école de sorcellerie pour apprendre à les contrôler. Ce qui ne t'est pas arrivé – sans raison évidente. Quant à mon bar, tu sais qu'il a appartenu à mon arrière-grand-père qui avait des pratiques… peu appréciées mais pourtant courantes en ce temps-là, dit-il. Et ces pratiques étaient également associées à une mentalité particulière qui mettait en valeur les enfants nés de parents sorciers et ne considérait pas sorciers ceux nés de parents moldus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils progressivement alors que le lien se faisait dans son esprit. Elle désapprouva tout de suite :

\- C'est raciste !

Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de reprendre :

\- La première raison te trahira auprès des clients du bar qui ont été élevés dans la mentalité que je viens de citer. Bien que ce _racisme_ , comme tu l'appelles, soit semble-t-il moins présent, il est toujours et encore ancré dans les mœurs de certaines familles de sorciers. Celles-ci remarqueront bien vite que tu es… étrangère. Donc, si je peux te donner un conseil, tu vas apprendre un maximum de bases avant d'entrer à nouveau dans mon bar – du moins aux heures de pointes. (Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume.) Pour l'instant, je vais te montrer où tu vas loger. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

Hermione suivit le jeune Malefoy dans le couloir et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Sur leur gauche, un escalier large prenait tout l'espace et menait au premier étage. Des tableaux de part et d'autre du mur étaient exposés. Hermione se douta qu'il s'agissait de la famille Malefoy quand elle reconnut sur leurs visages des traits similaires à ceux du tenancier : les hommes et femmes sur les portraits avaient les cheveux platines, longs et lisses, et leurs traits ciselés provoquait un air hautain chez chacun d'entre eux – comme s'ils savaient exactement qui ils étaient. La jeune femme se sentit jugée sans raison évidente et se rapprocha de Drago qui la conduisit au bout du couloir avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte sur la gauche. Hermione découvrit une chambre dans les tons bordeaux, luxueuse, avec un lit double et une garde-robe en chêne massif. Une porte proche de la fenêtre à double battants menait à la salle-de-bain privé de ce qui semblait être une chambre d'amis. La fenêtre en question s'ouvrait sur un balcon avec une vue splendide sur l'immense jardin.

\- C'est ici que tu logeras, annonça Drago. Comme Pansy l'a dit, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'adaptes au plus vite aux mœurs sorcières. En parlant de cela… Goopsey !

La nanoseconde suivante, un animal étrange surgit dans la pièce, faisant faire un bond à Hermione.

\- Maitre a appelé Goopsey ? fit la créature.

 _Au temps pour moi, ce n'est pas un animal_ , pensa Hermione avec une pointe de honte. Elle observa l'être vivant devant elle : le corps tortueux mais composé de façon semblable à celui d'un humain la tête surdimensionnée, les yeux globuleux, les doigts longs et fins des jambes minces avec au bout, de grands pieds. Il était habillé d'un unique bout de tissu sale et usé. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant.

\- Hermione, voici Goopsey, mon elfe de maison. Goopsey, je te présente Hermione Granger. Elle va rester ici… quelques temps. Je te prierai de la traiter avec respect et de la servir comme il se doit. Est-ce clair ?

\- Tout à fait clair, Maitre, acquiesça l'elfe en saluant profondément.

\- Tu peux disposer.

\- Bien, Maitre.

Et l'elfe disparut. Un silence suivit pendant lequel Drago observait les réactions d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'assit lentement sur le lit et inspira.

\- Un elfe, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il te sert ?

\- Oui. Il effectue tout ce que je lui demande et s'occupe de maintenir la maison propre, nettoie le linge, et cætera.

\- Est-ce qu'il est tout le temps habillé comme cela ?

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intrigue ?

\- Ça ne m'intrigue pas, ça me révolte. (La Londonienne se leva et se plaça en face de Drago, mains sur les hanches, en colère.) Comment pouvez-vous vous servir ainsi d'une créature si innocente ?

\- C'est dans leur nature, Granger, rétorqua Drago. Ils ne se vexent pas de…

\- Vous les payez, au moins ?

\- Si on… Bien sûr que non ! répondit le blond, l'air scotché qu'elle puisse penser cela.

\- Non ?!

\- Non, répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Et cela ne leur cause aucun problème puisqu'ils vivent pour servir. C'est le rôle des elfes de maison de faire ce qu'on leur demande.

\- Ce n'est pas naturel ! s'enflamma la brune.

\- Chez les humains, peut-être pas, mais c'est le cas chez les elfes de maison, insista-t-il.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! fit Hermione, pouffant d'incrédulité.

Drago serra les mâchoires et, narines dilatées, les yeux mitraillant Hermione du regard, il appela d'un voix tonitruante son elfe. L'intéressé apparut immédiatement.

\- Goopsey peut aider le Maitre ? demanda la créature, avide d'aider.

\- Demande-lui, ordonna Drago à Hermione.

\- Lui deman…

Puis elle comprit. Elle afficha son sourire typique « Tu vas voir, j'ai raison. » et se tourna vers l'elfe. Elle se pencha vers lui et gentiment, lui dit :

\- Goopsey, est-ce que tu aimes être ici ?

L'elfe rentra la tête dans les épaules et ses yeux s'agrandir et s'humidifièrent. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et il se tourna vers le visage impassible de Drago.

\- Goops-Goopsey a f-fait quelque… (L'elfe gémit.) chose qui… qui a dé-déplu (Il renifla.) au M-M-Maitre ?!

\- Et il éclata en sanglot, gémissant, reniflant, pleurant qu'il n'avait pas voulu déplaire au Maitre, qu'il faisait de son mieux pour convenir aux désidérata du Maitre. Qu'il se punirait pour son mauvais comportement si le Maitre le désirait.

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de voir l'elfe réagir ainsi après une simple question, se sentit prise de court et alterna le regard entre l'elfe éploré et le sourcil haussé de Drago Malefoy. Elle secoua la tête en regardant le blond, complètement perdue.

\- Je ne…

Le blond baissa les yeux vers son elfe de maison qui était maintenant à genoux en se triturant les mains, se prenant parfois la tête dans celles-ci. Il soupira et dit d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Goopsey, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Miss Granger te posait cette question par simple curiosité.

\- Goopsey ne veut pas que le Maitre le renvoie ! Goopsey fera tout pour que le Maitre lui pardonne !

Et il se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle avait provoqué et voulait vraiment rétablir les choses. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

\- Goopsey, cesse de pleurer ! s'exclama soudainement Drago, agacé, et l'elfe s'arrêta net. Avec un regard froid et autoritaire, il jeta : Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me débarrasser de toi.

L'elfe regarda son maitre avec de grands yeux, toujours embués, mais où se lisait un soulagement intense. Il se moucha dans sa tunique, au plus grand dégoût de la jeune femme.

\- Goopsey remercie le Maitre. Le Maitre est bon et Goopsey est honoré de servir un Malefoy.

Drago se retint de rouler des yeux, mais Hermione remarqua qu'il s'était un rien crispé quand Goopsey avait prononcé la dernière phrase. Goopsey salua très bas et quitta la pièce en un claquement de doigts. La jeune femme souffla soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Un silence suivit le départ de Goopsey. La brune osa un regard vers Drago. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit en train de se frotter les tempes. Sa gêne passée, elle se leva et s'approcha doucement.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu peux, dit-il sèchement. Tu ne rends pas compte du bazar que tu as mis. Il faut que tu comprennes que les elfes de maison sont fait pour servir, qu'ils aiment cela et qu'ils ne considèrent guère comme dégradant le fait de porter une loque en guise de vêtements ou de faire toutes les tâches ménagères sans être payé, déclara-t-il avec de grands gestes.

En premier lieu, elle fut révoltée qu'il puisse l'engueuler ainsi alors qu'elle découvrait le monde des sorciers. Puis, elle se dit que ce qui l'énervait le plus était le fait d'avoir été relié à son nom de famille. Peut-être était-ce une simple intuition, mais elle se fiait toujours à son intuition. Alors elle contra :

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! On sait très bien tous les deux que c'est parce que Goopsey t'a dit qu'il aimait servir un Malefoy que tu es de mauvais poil !

Drago la fusilla du regard. Hermione frissonna : elle comprit qu'elle avait atteint une limite. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Ou avait-elle seulement toucher une corde sensible ? Il s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, le regard ombragé. Ses narines dilatées, les mâchoires serrées à s'en casser les dents, il inspira profondément. Puis, il grogna :

\- Tu vas vider ta valise et t'installer.

Avait-elle préciser qu'elle détestait se faire dicter sa conduite et qu'elle était un peu tête brûlée sur les bords ?

\- Euh, vu ta réaction, je crois que je vais plutôt aller dormir ailleurs, le contredit-elle.

\- Granger, ça suffit ! hurla-t-il d'une voix si tonitruante qu'elle en fit trembler les murs. (Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres d'elle.) Tu vas arrêter de faire la maligne – ou l'idiote, c'est comme tu préfères – et tu vas mettre tes putains de vêtements de cette satanée garde-robe, dit-il agacé et en colère, pointant du doigt les différents objets qu'il citait. Tu vas loger ici jusqu'à ce que je te juge capable de te débrouiller seule sans te faire ensorceler par un sorcier quelconque dans la rue. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Elle faillit lui dire qu'elle n'était pas un de ses elfes de maison, mais s'abstint de justesse. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et le fusilla du regard en silence. Il sortit enfin et elle secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, mais pour qui se prend-il ? marmonna-t-elle, furieuse.

* * *

 **Ça donne envie d'être colocs, tout ça !**

 **Franchement, Hermione est tellement vénère qu'elle est prête à tout casser. Mais pas trop vite, ma grande : Drago t'héberge, mais il pourrait très bien changer d'avis…**

 **Quel est votre avis ? À quoi vous attendez-vous ? Dites tout à tata ^^**

 **Paix et Amour**

 **Anacoluthe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 11**

 **Bonjour, bonjoouuur !**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été prise par d'autres évènements donc voilà, je poste maintenant le chapitre suivant.**

 **Pour ceux qui l'aurait remarqué, il y a un petit problème de numérotation de chapitres, mais ne vous en faite pas : il n'en manque pas. Je vais simplement suivre la numérotation actuelle (j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de prendre la tête avec ça ^^)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut, prise d'une soudaine inspiration. Elle sortit de son lit en trombe, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa première nuit chez Drago Malefoy avait été mouvementée et loin d'être reposante. Elle n'avait de cesse ruminer et maudire sa situation : pourquoi était-elle restée ? pourquoi fallait-il que ce blond soit brusquement si désagréable ? avait-il toujours été si autoritaire ? pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle découvre ses pouvoirs (seulement) maintenant ?

Hermione rit à cette question : _pouvoirs…_ À part passer d'un endroit à l'autre et voir des objets bouger, aucune magie ne s'était chez elle manifestée. _Peut-être que tout compte fait, ce gaz hallucinogène…_ La Londonienne secoua la tête : non, elle en avait trop vu pour que cette hypothèse soit encore plausible.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce type n'a pas à m'obliger à rester cloitrée dans cet endroit lugubre, marmonna Hermione une fois habillée en jetant un coup d'œil agacé à la décoration.

\- Lugubre ? Pfff…

Hermione sursauta et se retrouva brusquement dans le couloir, aux aguets.

\- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse. La brune pinça les lèvres : elle était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé cette voix. Elle se serait bien mise à la recherche de cette autre étrange manifestation, mais elle s'était promis de découvrir qui Drago Malefoy était réellement. Hermione fit un détour par la cuisine et se mit à fouiller les placards. Mais rien. Pas de pain, pas de céréale, rien !

\- C'est une blague ? lâcha Hermione, désabusée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir à manger, dans cette maison ?

\- Miss Granger désire déjeuner ? demanda une voix dans le dos de la jeune femme qui, sursautant violemment, claqua la porte du placard et fit tomber un bocal empli de biscuits étranges.

D'un claquement de doigts, Goopsey empêcha le bocal de se fracasser sur le sol et le fit remonter sur le comptoir.

\- Goopsey ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Goopsey est navré. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal, dit-il, tête baissée, peiné.

\- Ce n'est rien, soupira Hermione en retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal.

La jeune femme fronça le nez : elle savait maintenant comment avoir à manger, mais elle détestait cette idée. Seulement, son cerveau et sa conscience ne pouvaient contrôler son estomac qui, indifférent à ses états d'âmes, se mit à gargouiller férocement. Étonnée, elle posa une main sur son ventre et haussa les sourcils.

\- Euh… Goopsey ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait de quoi déjeuner dans le coin ?

Goopsey sourit et claqua des doigts. Des étincelles en sortirent et s'étalèrent alors sur la table pancakes, boites de céréales, fruits à profusion et multiples boissons. Hermione sentit sa mâchoire toucher le sol. Elle s'approcha à pas lents, salivant comme jamais. Elle prit place à table, fébrile, et son regard oscilla entre Goopsey et la nourriture.

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux faire ça aussi ?

Goopsey prit un air paniqué.

\- Miss Granger n'a pas à faire la cuisine, c'est à Goopsey de…

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non non ! Ce n'est pas de ça précisément que je parlais ! Je… Je voulais savoir si… Si, moi aussi, je peux faire apparaitre des choses ?

Goopsey soupira en saccade, soulagé, et hocha la tête.

\- Oh oui, Goopsey en est sûr. Après tout, vous êtes une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine… grogna Hermione.

Dépitée, elle mordit dans un pancake. Puis gémit tellement c'était bon. Satisfait, Goopsey s'éclipsa et Hermione profita de ce petit-déjeuner délicieux.

Une fois terminé, la jeune femme courut chercher son sac à dos, récupéra la carte de la ville et quitta la maison avec un petit sourire satisfait. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais désobéir aux ordres lui avait toujours fait ressentir cette dose d'adrénaline. Un exemple courant dans son métier : quand elle trouvait des failles dans la défense de l'opposant à un moment décisif et contrait brillamment des arguments généralement incontestables. C'est ainsi qu'elle gagnait la majorité de ses procès : en jouant sur les mots. Après tout, Drago lui avait dit qu'elle était obligée de _loger_ là, pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas _sortir_ …

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de contentement et quitta le porche. Curieuse, elle se retourna et constata que la maison de son hôte était semblable aux autres villas de la rue. Quelques marches menaient au perron de la maison de style colonial, construite sur trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était agrémenté d'un perron couvert qui faisait le tour de la demeure. Au premier étage se trouvait un balcon couvrant presque entièrement deux pans de la façade. Toujours à cet étage, une pièce possédait une avancée avec la fenêtre et, à l'intérieur, se trouvait plus que certainement une banquette confortable sur laquelle s'asseoir avec un bon livre et un thé. Le deuxième et dernier étage était encore plus étroit que les deux précédents et se finissait avec un toit en pointe. En somme, c'était une maison digne d' _Autant en emporte le vent_! La jeune femme poussa la barrière sombre qui protesta un peu sous le mouvement et, avançant dans la rue, constata que la demeure du jeune Malefoy avait un prestige que les autre n'avaient pas, une touche supplémentaire et indescriptible qui la mettait en valeur.

Hermione ouvrit sa carte et chercha le nom de la rue. Qui lui était, à vrai dire, inconnu. _Mince…_ pensa la jeune femme. Soudain, elle repéra au bout de la rue une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années sortir de chez elle. En s'approchant, la brune l'interpella et remarqua ses vêtements de luxe, son sourcil hautain haussé.

\- Excusez-moi, Madame, de vous déranger. Je… (Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse parce qu'elle avait atterri chez Malefoy autrement que par la route.) En réalité, je marchais sans but précis et j'ai atterri dans cette rue sans en connaitre le nom. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, s'il-vous-plait ? demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant la carte de la ville.

La Louisianaise soupira, montrant qu'elle le faisait uniquement par charité, avant de pointer la rue sur le carte de son ongle manucuré : Garden District. _Merci pour votre Béa du jour, Milady_ , pensa Hermione, profondément sarcastique.

\- Une belle journée à vous ! lança Hermione alors que la dame tournait les talons sans plus attendre.

Hermione arriva enfin à destination quelques quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. La jeune femme leva le menton pour admirer ce bâtiment moderne, rempli de ressources nombreuses et variées.

Elle avait pris la direction du centre-ville, marchant sur les avenues bordées de chênes, admirant les différents types de demeures allant du chalet rustique aux manoirs anciens et coloniaux. Ce matin-là, les rayons du soleil perçaient par intermittence les branchages des arbres et chauffaient la peau nue de la Londonienne en vadrouille. Après avoir acheté une bouteille d'eau dans la première supérette trouvée, elle avait envisagé d'aller demander à l'Office du Tourisme où se trouvait la meilleure source d'informations de la ville, mais à la simple pensée de cette question, la réponse lui avait sauté aux yeux : quelle était la meilleure source d'informations selon Hermione Granger ? où avait-elle vécu la majeure partie de sa scolarité et de ses années universitaires ? qui lui avait tenu chaud lors de ses heures interminables d'études et de recherches ? qui lui avait permis de satisfaire son besoin insatiable de connaissances ? La bibliothèque, bien sûr !

C'est ainsi que la brunette se retrouva devant la majestueuse Bibliothèque municipale de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les yeux étincelants, les membres pris de frisson d'excitation, Hermione Granger fit ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis un long moment : elle entra dans un antre de savoirs. La jeune femme fut soudainement entourée de ce silence religieux, apaisant… connu. Elle inspira profondément cette odeur de vieux et nouveaux ouvrages. La Londonienne, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'elle cherchait, salua la personne derrière le comptoir d'accueil et suivit les panneaux d'indication.

Elle y passa sa matinée, mais finit par trouver quelques livres intéressants : « Les sciences occultes : croyance ou réalité ? », « La télékinésie », « Médiumnité : comment distinguer les vrais des charlatans ? », « Abraham Lincoln et l'abolition de l'esclavage », « États-Unis d'Amérique : l'indépendance », « La culture louisianaise : tout ce qu'il faut savoir ».

Quand elle arriva à la caisse les bras ainsi chargés, la bibliothécaire écarquilla les yeux.

\- Eh bien ! Cela va vous en faire, de la lecture ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione émit un petit rire nerveux en posant les livres et répondit tout en la regardant les scanner :

\- Je lis plutôt vite, heureusement.

\- J'espère pour vous parce que vous avez maximum un mois avant de prolonger, l'informa la dame aux boucles blondes.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas tout ce temps-là devant moi, dit Hermione avec un geste vague de la main.

Surprise par ce propos, la bibliothécaire releva brusquement la tête et en lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

Avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées – il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit qu'Hermione avait le cancer ! – la jeune femme s'empressa de préciser :

\- Je suis de passage, en réalité. Je repars fin de semaine, alors j'aimerais prendre le plus de notes possibles.

\- Oh ! fit l'autre, toutefois encore étonnée de la quantité de livres à lire en… six jours. Vous les empruntez pour une semaine alors ? demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Hermione confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- À quel nom ?

\- Hermione Granger.

La dame lui demanda d'épeler son nom et de payer la location puis Hermione put sortir avec quelques livres dans son sac, les autres à bras. C'est là qu'elle réalisa :

\- Je repars dans cinq jours… souffla-t-elle, sous le choc.

Tel un automate, elle avança dans les rues pour retourner chez Drago. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que même le brouhaha ambiant ne la perturbait pas. Soudain, elle entendit une voix haut-perchée l'interpeller :

\- Bonjour Hermione !

L'intéressée secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix : une silhouette frêle et féérique se tenait devant elle. Hermione la reconnut tout de suite :

\- Salut Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je me porte bien, je te remercie, répondit la blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Et toi ? (Elle remarqua les livres et n'attendit pas la réponse.) Je vois que tu as de la lecture. Que cherches-tu ?

Surprise par la précision de sa question, Hermione répondit par réflexe :

\- Autant d'informations possibles sur l'histoire de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Je vois, fit Luna en regardant ailleurs.

Hermione prit ça pour du désintérêt profond, sentiment accentué quand la blonde se pencha sur sa droite, la main tendue loin devant.

\- Minou ! dit Luna sous les yeux perplexes d'Hermione. Oui, toi. Viens ici, mon grand. Allez, viens !

La brune vit alors ce qui attirait l'attention de Luna : au coin de la rue, un chat roux, assis, patientant. Il les fixait attentivement et semblait réfléchir à sa façon d'agir. Puis, lentement, prudemment, il s'avança vers Luna, maintenant accroupie. Il s'arrêta juste devant la blonde et renifla sa main avant de s'y frotter.

\- Là, gentil chat, le félicita-t-elle. Dis-moi, tu veux bien emmener mon amie ici présente au Centre Historique de la ville, s'il-te-plait ?

\- Euh, Luna ? murmura Hermione en gardant un œil sur le chat roux occupé à lécher les doigts de la blonde. Tu sais que tu parles à un chat ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et ce joli minou va te guider là où tu as le plus de chance de trouver ce que tu cherches, répondit l'autre en se relevant. Vite, Hermione ! Suis-le avant qu'il ne te sème ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en pointant le chat du doigt, déjà au coin de la rue.

Hermione remercia vite fait la blonde et courut derrière le chat. Arrivant à sa hauteur, la brunette ralentit l'allure il ne fallait pas que les gens croient qu'elle suivait un chat. Même elle avait du mal à y croire, alors les autres… Après plusieurs bifurcations, le chat s'arrêta finalement devant un bâtiment en grès brun et s'assit. Hermione se surprit à lui demander :

\- T'es sûr que c'est là ?

Le chat la regarda puis se leva, lui tourna le dos et redressa la queue avant de partir en trottinant, vexé. D'abord déstabilisée, la Londonienne leva plus haut les yeux et vit une grande inscription gravée dans la pierre : « The Historic New Orleans Collection ». _Mince, alors…_

000000

Dans ce sanctuaire de l'Histoire, Hermione trouva en partie ce qu'elle cherchait. Les archives remontaient à plus de trois siècles, suffisamment pour qu'elle y découvre quelques noms familiers. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que la famille Malefoy avait participé activement à la vie politique de la ville, érigeant des bâtiments, établissant des lois – certaines, d'ailleurs, pas piquées des vers concernant les esclaves (Hermione comprit pourquoi Drago lui avait dit que sa famille n'avait pas bonne réputation).

Avec un certain étonnement, elle vit également le nom des Weasley et des Potter. Celui des ancêtres de Luna, aussi, apparut : les Lovegood. Puis, un autre qui lui parut familier était inscrit : Black. En revanche, la jeune femme était incapable de mettre le doigt sur le moment où elle avait eu connaissance de ce nom. La brune avait inlassablement tourné les pages des nombreux registres de la _Historic New Orleans Collection_ , des archives municipales et du Centre de Recherches de la ville. Malheureusement, les noms qu'elle connaissait disparaissaient en même temps que celui des Malefoy en 1785.

Hermione Granger soupira en refermant délicatement les registres étalés devant elle et laissa retomber son dos sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Tout cela pour ça… bougonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle se ressaisit : Au moins, j'en sais un peu plus !

Elle baissa la tête sur son cahier de notes et relut :

 _Famille Lovegood : Enseignants de pères en fils._

 _Famille Malefoy : Politiciens, influents – propriétaires de 2 colonies._

 _Famille Weasley : Gestionnaires d'un cabinet de magistrats – ont enlevé une colonie et demi aux Malefoy pour mauvais traitements et détournement d'argent._

\- La voilà, la raison de leur mésentente… commenta la Londonienne.

 _Famille Potter : Enseignants, guérisseuses, forces de l'ordre._

 _Famille Black : Propriétaires de colonies, marchands de bétail._

 _Disparition des noms après 1785 :_ _ **OÙ SONT-ILS ?**_

En toute logique – et d'après ce qu'elle avait jusqu'ici constaté –, les sorciers se cachaient de ceux qu'ils appelaient Moldus. Sinon, pourquoi créer des lieux invisibles aux yeux de ces derniers ainsi que des zones de transplanage ? Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que les noms disparaissaient ? Parce que ces familles avaient dû se cacher ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta, surprise, quand un homme l'interpella :

\- Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-il en pointant les registres du doigt.

\- Oui, oui. Merci.

Alors, il les récupéra et les posa sur le chariot qu'il poussait. Hermione l'observa à la dérobée : il était courbé et le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait étaient gris et ébouriffés, entourant sa calvitie avec parcimonie. Ceci dit, il était, selon Hermione, peut-être assez âgé pour répondre à sa question :

\- Euh, dites-moi, Monsieur…

\- Oui ?

La brune retint un mouvement de recul en voyant sa bouche édentée et lui offrit un sourire forcé en retour.

\- Je me demandais si vous saviez quelque chose des familles fondatrices ? Je veux dire, après et pendant la colonisation.

\- Ma chère, tout ce que je sais se trouve dans ces registres. Cependant, les familles fondatrices, comme vous dites, ont été presque toutes démantelées ou chassées de la Nouvelle-Orléans à l'indépendance.

\- Vous ne connaissez personne en ville qui pourrait m'en dire plus ?

Le vieil homme roula sa lèvre inférieure vers l'extérieur, réfléchissant, puis secoua la tête négativement. Hermione soupira, déçue, et remercia l'homme. Elle récupéra ses affaires et en mettant sa veste, surpris le regard fixe du bonhomme sur son cahier de notes encore ouvert. Il semblait avoir changé de couleur, comme s'il venait de voir passer un fantôme. Hermione passa la main devant ses yeux pour récupérer son attention :

\- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

L'intéressé releva des yeux assombris vers Hermione. Sa jovialité semblait avoir été remplacée par une curiosité et une urgence presque dangereuses. Bien que ce regard ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, la brune frissonna. L'homme lui sourit soudainement :

\- Une absence ! La vieillesse, je suppose. Une belle soirée, Mademoiselle.

\- À vous aussi, croassa-t-elle.

Avait-elle imaginé ce regard ? Pourquoi avait-il ainsi fixé son cahier ? Était-il interdit de prendre note ? D'où lui venait cette étrange sensation d'insécurité ?

Toute à ses pensées, Hermione quitta le bâtiment et inspira l'air frais, savoura le vent sur son visage. Sans crier gare, son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et douloureusement. Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, une main sur le ventre, la jeune femme constata que la faim était la raison de sa peur. Elle avait lu dans un article scientifique que le cerveau se manifestait parfois sous forme de peur quand le déshydratation et la faim se faisait ressentir. Elle but alors à longues gorgées le reste de sa bouteille d'eau avant de siffler un taxi. Elle aurait pu aller dans un restaurant, mais elle avait hâte de rentrer, se poser et manger avant de commencer ses lectures. C'est ainsi que son second repas de la journée devint également le dernier, qu'elle ingurgita à dix-huit heures.

 _Il faudrait que je remercie Luna… et son chat aussi, en fait_ , pensa-t-elle une fois assise à l'arrière du taxi en direction du Garden District.

\- Meilleur qu'une carte, je devrais en avoir un, se dit-elle à voix basse avant de rire à sa bêtise.

000000

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était plongée dans sa lecture, mais quand Drago rentra ce soir-là, il faisait nuit noire et le vent soufflait fort dans les branches. Hermione commençait son deuxième livre, son cahier noirci de notes prises lors de la lecture du premier.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme fit un tel bond qu'elle fut tournée presque de moitié vers l'embrasure de la porte du salon, là où se tenait Drago, quand elle atterrit à nouveau sur les fesses. Hermione remarqua qu'il pleuvait des cordes car ses mèches blondes habituellement parfaitement coiffées pendaient autour de son visage. _Étrange qu'il n'ait pas transplané…_

\- T'es encore debout ?

La Londonienne leva plus haut le livre qu'elle tenait.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, dit-elle en l'observant avancer vers la table et poser sa veste de costume sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Il s'y affala et bascula la tête en arrière tout en desserrant sa cravate d'un geste fatigué. Il releva les manches de sa chemise tout en lisant les titres des bouquins étalés sur la table. Le voir ainsi plus décontracté fit un drôle d'effet à Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils et déglutit, son corps se tendant subitement sans raison évidente. Drago grogna, attirant encore plus l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es allée à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

\- C'est une question ? fit Hermione, un brin moqueuse.

\- Tu as désobéi à mes ordres, décréta-t-il.

\- Parce que tu étais sérieux ? s'enquit-elle, yeux plissés.

Drago n'eut pas à répondre : son sourcil haussé et sa moue parlaient pour lui. Sous le choc, Hermione en lâcha son livre.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, dit-il finalement, la voix emplie d'une colère froide, contrôlant sa voix. (Il se leva, elle fit de même.) Si je t'interdis de quitter la maison…

\- Tu n'as jamais mentionné que je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison, le contredit-elle avec ardeur. Tu as seulement insisté sur le fait que je _ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ton bar_ , nuance, précisa-t-elle, l'index levé.

\- Peu importe ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter imperceptiblement la jeune femme devant cet éclat. Jamais une Née-Moldue ne s'est manifestée si tard. Qu'arriverait-il si tu utilisais tes pouvoirs sans le faire exprès en pleine rue ? Les Moldus crieraient à l'attentat terroriste et les Sorciers ne comprendraient pas ! Parce que des pouvoirs déclenchés à 28 ans, ça n'existe PAS !

Sa voix puissante fit presque trembler les murs. Cependant, Hermione était trop préoccupée par autre chose que pour se fâcher et contre-attaquer : Drago perdit le peu de couleurs qu'elle lui connaissait et son bras, appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise, se mit à trembler fortement. La jeune femme, inquiète, s'avança promptement vers lui et le fit asseoir. Il protesta et refusa son aide.

\- Allons, Drago, ne fais pas l'idiot ! le gronda-t-elle en tirant sa chaise en arrière. Tu es épuisé alors tu me feras le plaisir de poser tes fesses sur cette chaise.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix : elle lui prit le poignet et l'attira jusqu'à ladite chaise sur laquelle il se résigna à se poser. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa mais il le fit passer pour une toux. Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe. Elle grogna puis appela l'elfe :

\- Veux-tu lui faire une omelette ou quelque chose du genre, s'il-te-plait ?

\- Goopsey fait ça tout de suite !

Une fois l'elfe partit, Hermione ausculta brièvement le blond, une barre d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. Elle posa ses paumes sur son visage, une sur le front, l'autre sur la joue puis prit son pouls. Elle était en train de lui enlever sa cravate quand le plat de Drago apparut d'un coup sur la table, accompagné de couverts et de boissons. Dans son mouvement, la main de la jeune femme effleura la nuque du jeune homme et ce dernier frissonna elle le sentit. Surprise, elle stoppa son geste. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent. Une tension similaire les prit tous deux au corps une lueur sombre et sauvage emplit les yeux du blond, une étincelle taquine et retenue illumina ceux de la brune.

Comment ce lien s'était-il rompu ? Ils n'en savaient rien.

\- Mange puis vas te coucher, conseilla Hermione en un souffle, s'écartant difficilement, récupérant ses livres.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ? dit Drago, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers le couloir.

\- Je dis ça pour prendre soin de toi, rétorqua-t-elle vivement, agacée, avant de se figer, prenant conscience que ses ordres à lui avaient la même valeur, la même intention.

Sauf que son intention à elle était justifiée, pas la sienne. Mais cette phrase était également un lapsus. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait dit ça à cet homme qui l'empêchait de faire ce pourquoi elle était venue – _visiter_ – s'il n'avait laissé sa trace sur elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, provoquant chez elle une répulsion et une attraction à son égard. Sur cette pensée troublante, Hermione prit la route de sa chambre, les bruits de couverts dans son dos. Une fois dans les escaliers, elle secoua la tête, grimaçant d'incompréhension.

La Londonienne ne savait pas que le tenancier, les couverts en suspens, se posait les mêmes questions.

* * *

 **En voilà, des précisions ! Un aperçu du passé des Malefoy, des Weasley, des Potter ainsi que des Black et des Lovegood.**

 **La bibliothèque ainsi que les lieux et rues cités dans ce chapitre existent bel et bien. J'ai tenu à être précise, bien qu'évidemment, les personnages tels que JK les a inventés n'ont pas vécu là-bas. Mais je me suis dit que cela aurait plus de profondeur si je faisais faire à Hermione des recherches dans de véritables lieux de la Nouvelle-Orléans.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? À quoi d'autres vous attendez-vous ?**

 **Paix et Amour**

 **Anacoluthe**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 12**

 **Bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, empli de nouvelles informations croustillantes... héhé ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la bouche sèche, la nuque endolorie. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux à moitié fermés. La jeune femme avait veillé tard pour terminer son deuxième livre. À vrai dire, elle était montée avec l'esprit tellement agité par cette déstabilisante conversation avec son kidnapp-euh… son hôte qu'elle n'avait pu s'endormir immédiatement. Alors, elle avait profité du matelas et des coussins confortables pour continuer de s'instruire.

La brune écarta les draps et chotta dans les piles de livres loués quand elle posa les pieds à terre. Fatiguée, elle s'étira dans tous les sens et passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant. Elle fit une drôle de tête en voyant dans quel état ils étaient et se dit que la première chose qu'elle apprendrait, ce serait un tour de magie qui dompterait ses cheveux… Après un passage aux toilettes, la brune alla ouvrir ses rideaux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa lecture. Elle avait terminé « Les sciences occultes : croyance ou réalité ? » et « La télékinésie », il était alors temps d'élire sa troisième victime. Pensive, elle envisagea les quatre autres bouquins et choisit « La culture louisianaise : tout ce qu'il faut savoir ».

Une fois qu'elle l'eut en main, elle descendit pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, moment d'introspection : si elle voulait lire ces derniers bouquins, elle devrait jouer les ermites. Elle s'assit donc en tailleur sur l'une des chaises de la salle-à-manger et débuta son livre, toujours en pyjama.

Le temps passait vite, sa lecture était passionnante : qui aurait pu croire que l'histoire de la Nouvelle-Orléans avait été si souvent bouleversée avec, entre autres, ces allées et venues d'Européens en quête de pouvoir – et de liberté –, ces incendies à répétition et son influence maritime plusieurs décennies dans l'histoire américaine ? Elle était tellement absorbée que Goopsey devait s'assurer que la brune buvait et mangeait suffisamment. Le nombre de pages vierges de son cahier s'amenuisait et il lui serait bientôt nécessaire d'acheter d'autres carnets.

Sans crier gare, sa vessie la rappela à l'ordre et la jeune avocate dut se mettre à chercher des toilettes. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa salle-de-bain privée jouxtée à la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait, mais elle n'avait simplement pas envie de monter les escaliers chaque fois qu'un besoin pressant se faisait sentir ! Dans sa recherche de toilettes au rez-de-chaussée, elle avait découvert la porte menant à la cave et une autre menant à la cuisine. La troisième, cependant, refusa de s'ouvrir. Hermione enclencha la poignée à plusieurs reprises, mais la porte resta obstinément fermée. _Je me demande pourquoi elle est verrouillée ? Que peut-il bien cacher ?_ Elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la suivante et dernière au bout du couloir à gauche quand un _POP !_ se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et découvrit Drago, une main tendue vers la poignée verrouillée. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, surpris de surprendre l'autre. Le blond reprit bien plus vite ses esprits et c'est le visage impassible qu'il détailla Hermione : vêtue de son pyjama – composé d'en tout et pour tout d'un vieux T-Shirt trop grand à l'effigie des Beatles et d'un short en coton –, elle était courbée dans une posture idiote.

\- Bonjour, dit-il finalement en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches dans une posture nonchalante.

\- B-Bonjour, bafouilla-t-elle avant de lui expliquer qu'elle cherchait les toilettes.

Drago grogna avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- J'étais venu chercher quelque chose, mais je suppose que j'ai le temps de faire un rapide tour du propriétaire. La pièce devant laquelle je me trouve est mon bureau. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir et cette pièce (Il désigna celle devant la jeune femme.) reste toujours fermée. Tu connais déjà le salon, la salle-à-manger et la cuisine, aussi atteignable par cette porte, continua-t-il en pointant la porte qu'Hermione avait découverte un peu plus tôt. Par-là, tu accèdes à la cave et ici, au placard à manteaux et chaussures, dit-il en pointant du doigt les différentes portes. Les toilettes se trouvent en réalité au fond du couloir, à droite. Suis-moi.

Hermione le rejoignit. Sa vessie pouvait attendre. Il les guida à l'étage et, son doigt passant de gauche à droite, décrit le contenu des pièces en vis-à-vis :

\- Le boudoir, la chambre parentale…

\- Tu vis dans la maison familiale ? l'interrompit Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Où vivent tes parents ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ignora ouvertement sa question et reprit sa visite :

\- Ma chambre, la chambre d'ami ainsi qu'une autre et au dernier étage, le grenier. Le jardin est accessible par la porte d'entrée ou par la porte dans la cuisine qui donne dans la véranda qui elle-même donne accès à l'arrière du jardin.

\- Sans laisser le temps à la Londonienne de poser des questions, il les emmena au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas vif.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois récupérer ce que j'étais venu chercher et retourner au bar.

Il sema Hermione puis verrouilla à nouveau la porte dudit bureau avant de transplaner. Confuse par ce tour express du propriétaire, Hermione se dirigea à pas lents vers les toilettes, pensive. Elle connaissait maintenant mieux la maison, mais plusieurs questions lui vinrent à l'esprit : comment avait-il fait pour avoir seul l'accès à son bureau ? Pourquoi la pièce suivante devait demeurer fermée ? Qu'était-il advenu de ses parents ?

Parents. _Oh mon dieu ! Et les miens ?!_ Une fois de retour dans la salle-à-manger, Hermione prit une page vierge qu'elle arracha et fit sa liste :

 _Qu'y a-t-il dans la pièce secrète ?_

 _Parents Drago_

 _Sonner aux miens !_

En écrivant la dernière ligne, Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement leur dire qu'elle avait prolongé ses vacances d'une semaine. Elle devait également leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il lui était dorénavant impossible de retourner à Londres, reprendre le travail et faire comme si la magie n'existe pas. _Des pouvoirs qui se déclenchent à 28 ans, ça n'existe pas !_ La voix de Drago lui rappela que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Il devait y avoir une raison. Et cette raison, seuls ses parents pouvaient la connaitre. Alors il devenait impératif d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec eux.

 _Sonner aux miens !_

 _Retourner en Angleterre et leur parler face à face !_

Seul hic : pour pouvoir retourner dans son pays, Hermione allait devoir reprendre l'avion et plus tôt que prévu… Avec un soupir, elle ajouta :

 _Aller en ville et trouver un ordinateur_ _horaire avion Nouvelle-Orléans vers UK_

000000

Hermione avait tenté de se remettre à lire, mais ses pensées affluaient et tourbillonnaient dans son esprit de façon incontrôlable. Résignée, elle avait lâché son Bic et son livre pour monter prendre une douche. Elle fut impressionnée par la puissance du jet et par le choix des inclinaisons et pressions.

Cette eau coulait sur sa peau, lui faisant plus de bien qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle lui permit de se détendre, muscle par muscle, et de calmer sa respiration. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait bloquée de moitié depuis… depuis qu'elle était arrivée en fait. Et c'est en revoyant chaque moment de son voyage, chaque personne rencontrée, qu'elle comprit que, même si cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, ces derniers jours en avaient plus que les vingt-huit premières années de sa vie. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été liée à cette folie d'une façon qui ne s'expliquait pas, comme si le voile était enfin tombé. Allait-elle un jour comprendre quelque chose ? Elle ne savait pas.

Mais une chose était sûre : elle n'allait pas rentrer indemne en Angleterre.

Alors, le cerveau emplit de nouvelles données, le corps détendu, Hermione s'endormit à l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

000000

Suivant sa décision prise la veille, Hermione se réveilla de bon matin, déjeuna copieusement et se mit à fouiller les armoires à la recherche d'un bottin. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure d'infructueuses recherches qui provoquèrent jurons sur jurons chez Hermione, celle-ci finit par appeler Goopsey. L'elfe apparut dans la seconde et parcourut la pièce de vie d'un regard surpris, presque effrayé par le désordre qu'il voyait.

\- Eh bien… laissa-t-il échapper avant de rougir de gêne. Qu'Hermione Granger pardonne Goopsey ! Il va ranger tout de suite sans discuter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Goopsey. C'est ma faute, je plaide coupable ! plaisanta l'intéressée en levant la main. Dis, je me demandais si tu savais où je pourrais trouver un cybercafé ou un endroit où je pourrais aller sur Internet ?

Goopsey la fixa de ses yeux ronds.

\- Goopsey est navré, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'est la chose dont Miss Granger parle.

Hermione soupira, déçue et remercia néanmoins l'elfe qui entreprit ensuite de mettre de l'ordre. Chaque objet reprit sa place originelle sous le regard admiratif et envieux de la jeune femme.

000000

 _Enfin !_

C'est en se baladant dans le quartier qu'Hermione avait trouvé l'endroit qu'elle cherchait : le _New Orleans CVB_ , office dans lequel elle trouva nombre de brochures intéressantes – mais qu'elle devrait définitivement remettre à plus tard – ainsi qu'un ordinateur en libre-service. La brune fit ses recherches et découvrit qu'il y avait un vol pour Londres le vendred 30 à l'aéroport Louis Armstrong.

 _Parfait !_ Ce qui lui laissait le temps de prévenir Drago de son départ anticipé, de faire ses bagages, de poser les questions qu'elle avait – quitte à aller au bar pour les avoirs –, de terminer un livre ou deux et de tous les rendre à la bibliothèque. _Bien. Active-toi, Hermione, pas de temps à perdre !_ Elle acheta son billet avant de quitter le lieu.

Sur le chemin du manoir, comme elle décida de le prénommer, Hermione fut assaillies de nouvelles questions, centrées sur son avenir proche. Serait-elle capable de regarder ses parents de la même façon qu'avant ? Allait-elle avoir des explications et des réponses de leur part et ces réponses rempliraient-elle les trous ? Elle avait l'impression que ce voyage avait agrandi le puzzle organisé de sa vie. De nouvelles inconnues à analyser. Seulement, Hermione avait-elle envie de les analyser ? Savoir qu'elle avait des pouvoirs compliquait déjà les choses, alors connaitre ses origines… Avait-elle alors été adoptée ? Née-Moldue, peut-être, mais sûrement ? Un test d'ADN ? _Non, ne soit pas ridicule ! Tes parents répondront à tes questions._ Du moins, elle l'espérait. Et son travail, dans tout cela ? Devait-elle continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Et si elle provoquait un accident sur un excès de colère ? Et si elle n'était plus capable de prendre du recul parce que c'était le bordel dans sa vie ? Et si, et si, et si ! Tant de questions. Trop (?) de questions.

Dans un scénario ultime, elle ne pourrait plus vivre normalement et devrait se résigner à rester au chômage, seule chez elle.

 _Il est hors de question que tu restes à rien faire, ma grande !_ gronda sa conscience.

 _Drago t'apprendra la magie. Après tout, il ne pourra pas t'enfermer chez lui éternellement…_ souffla son intuition.

 _Éternellement ?_ fit la jeune femme en son for intérieur. _Comme si j'allais le revoir un jour…_

L'image d'une Hermione Granger future s'imposa à elle : bras croisés, elle levait les yeux au ciel, trouvant sa réflexion ridicule. La Londonienne ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'était vrai, après tout, elle ne pourrait pas déménager définitivement à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Si ?

Hermione secoua la tête vivement et changea brutalement de cap : elle devait aller annoncer à Drago son départ avancé, alors tant pis pour les règles ! Elle irait au bar le lui dire. Et puis, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de dire au revoir à Pansy, même si la noirette ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Soudain, la brunette réalisa que tout ce que lui avait raconté Pansy autour d'une bouteille de Bourdon était vrai : les sorciers, les fantômes, la magie…

Ce fut l'esprit un peu préoccupé par son avenir proche qu'elle entra dans le _Malefoy's_. Quelques clients étaient assis sur les banquettes de cuir sombre formant des U privatifs et intimistes. Derrière le bar se trouvait Pansy mais aussi et exceptionnellement Drago qui semblaient observer le contenu des étagères à l'arrière du comptoir. La brune inspira profondément, étrangement nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir « désobéi », comme si le voir là, en costard-cravate, charismatique et puissant dans son antre, la faisait rapetisser à l'époque où elle avait fait une bêtise et qu'elle allait se faire gronder par son père. Se trouvant idiote de se sentir ainsi, la Londonienne ferma fort les yeux pour chasser cette sensation et s'avança calmement vers le comptoir.

\- Drago ?

L'intéressé se retourna et haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris en voyant Hermione là avant de froncer les sourcils, sévère.

\- Pansy, la salua Hermione quand la barmaid se retourna aussi.

La noirette la salua en retour d'un signe de tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil curieux au blond. Ce dernier questionna Hermione d'un mouvement de tête, sans rien prononcer, même si son regard laissait clairement entendre qu'il était furieux qu'elle soit allée à l'encontre de ses ordres et recommandations. La brune se lécha les lèvres avant d'annoncer qu'elle avait acheté son billet d'avion pour le surlendemain matin.

Un court silence suivit cette annonce, les visages restant impassibles. Pansy dévisagea ensuite son ami, jaugeant sa réaction. Ce dernier avala alors sa salive puis dit :

\- Je suppose que c'est un au revoir définitif, cette fois-ci ?

Hermione, agacée dans la seconde, leva les yeux au ciel – un peu comme l'image qu'elle avait eue, mais elle se refusait de faire le lien.

\- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse dans une tentative de garder leur conversation privée. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Et toi non plus. Alors, un simple « au revoir » suffira.

Pansy leva un sourcil. _Ouais, en gros, elle va revenir, mais elle ne sait pas encore quand_ , pensa-t-elle, sarcastique. Elle n'avait pas apprécié l'idée que Drago ait attendu pour lui dire la vérité, et maintenant qu'Hermione était au courant, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse revenir. Son intuition lui soufflait que moins la brune était dans les parages, plus tranquilles ils se porteraient tous. _Fichus Nés-Moldus !_

Sur ces mots, Hermione quitta la bar après un dernier salut à l'attention du tenancier et de la barmaid. Le silence qui suivit n'augurait, selon la noirette, rien de bon. Pour effacer cette sensation de malaise qu'elle ressentait lors de chaque moment sentimental, elle se tourna vers Drago, mais se figea net en voyant son expression : un air impassible remplacé par un sourire narquois puis satisfait et sournois. _Ça pue le strangulot sous roche…_ Il avait un plan et il était certain que ça fonctionnerait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, encore ? l'interrogea-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas le ligoter à une chaise jusqu'au samedi matin.

\- L'inviter à diner. Ce midi. Maintenant, même, répondit Drago en s'avançant vers la sortie.

\- Tu sais que ton plan ne servira à rien, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-elle de le stopper, se retenant de réellement le ligoter à une chaise – il y avait des clients, après tout.

\- À demain, Pansy, le salua-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Drago, dit-elle entre ses dents d'un ton faussement enjoué avant de soliloquer en chantonnant : Je disais juste que ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'elle reviendra…

000000

Une fois dans son lit ce soir-là, Hermione rêvassait de sa journée en la charmante compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Il avait été étonnamment agréable en comparaison des deux, trois derniers jours. Il l'avait d'abord emmenée dans un restaurant chic appelé _Toups South_. Ensuite, il l'avait guidée le long du Mississippi. Les reflets magnifiques du soleil sur l'eau avaient donné à cette balade un côté… Hermione poussa un soupir rêveur. Ces discussions sans fin, sans queue ni tête, mais qui leur avaient permis d'en apprendre plus sur l'un l'autre tout en gardant chacun cette aura de mystère, avaient été… parfaites.

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta d'effacer son sourire bête, mais c'était manqué : elle était bien trop romantique pour se dire que cette journée avait été une simple journée.

Elle ne sut pas très bien comment elle avait fait pour s'endormir, mais elle y était bel et bien arrivé parce que le lendemain, elle se réveilla après une nuit sans rêve, complètement détendue. Elle eut d'ailleurs envie de profiter encore un peu de ce lit moelleux, alors elle prit le livre qu'elle avait entamé et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait fini. Quand elle vit l'heure, elle préféra opter pour un brunch.

Soudain, son départ proche lui revint à la figure comme un boomerang lancé à toute vitesse. Elle se rendit compte que ce repas faisait partie des derniers qu'elle allait prendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. La brune savoura alors son croque-monsieur délicieux comme s'il était le dernier qu'elle mangerait jamais. Une fois rassasiée, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine et admira le ciel bleu il faisait un temps magnifique et elle avait tant envie d'en profiter. Seulement, elle savait que si elle allait dehors tout de suite, elle allait prendre tellement son temps qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour faire correctement ses bagages… Avec un soupir, Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre et monta dans sa chambre.

Le couloir de l'étage lui parut soudain plus éclairé que d'habitude. Avec un air intrigué, elle avança vers sa chambre et comprit la raison de son impression en passant devant la chambre de Drago : la porte était ouverte et les rideaux s'agitaient délicatement sous la brise qui rentrait par les grandes fenêtres ouvertes. Les murs étaient peints dans un magnifique bleu menthe et le lit à tête capitonnée était assez grand pour y mettre trois personnes les uns à côté des autres tout en ayant encore de l'espace de chaque côté. Les meubles étaient semblables à ceux dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait, exception faite de la télé écran plat qui ornait le mur en face du lit. Dans son observation, elle ne vit pas la porte sur sa gauche, juste à côté de l'entrée de la chambre, s'ouvrir.

\- Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? lui demanda la voix grave et goguenarde de Drago.

Surprise, Hermione se tourna d'un bon vers lui et ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine. Devant elle, il se tenait, vêtu simplement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés retombaient en mèches rebelles autour de son visage à la mâchoire carrée et les muscles de son torse encore humide se tendaient à chaque respiration… La Londonienne dut se racler la gorge et détourner les yeux pour revenir sur terre ou alors, elle serait allée voir de plus près si elle ne rêvait pas. Et tout le monde savait que ça ne se faisait pas d' « aller voir plus près » alors que l'on connaissait la personne depuis à peine deux semaines.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, dit-elle précipitamment. Mais c'est plus logique, maintenant puisque tu… n'aurais pas laissé ta… ta porte ouverte en étant au… au-au travail.

 _Saloperie de surprise, maintenant, je ne sais plus parler sans bégayer_ , pensa-t-elle avec un certain déni.

Drago ne répondit pas mais semblait se délecter de son malaise. Constater cela permit à Hermione de reprendre ses esprits elle le fusilla du regard :

\- Je vais te laisser dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle sèchement. J'ai une valise à faire.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais Drago frémit à l'énonciation de son départ prochain. Puis il se reprit et soupira, l'air impassible. Cependant, il ne put retenir un petit sourire de pure fierté masculine en s'habillant, revoyant l'expression de la brune.

000000

L'air et le soleil sur son visage suffisaient à la faire sourire, mais le brouhaha ambiant la faisait vibrer d'une façon bien plus intense que le faisait celui de Londres. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant pour sa véritable nature, l'atmosphère était encore plus étoffée et les ondes paraissaient encore plus puissantes – ou alors, c'était quelque chose que son esprit inventait parce qu'il ne savait pas encore tout à fait à quoi s'attendre ?

Voilà une heure qu'elle avait fini sa valise et qu'elle avait regagné le centre-ville. Elle tenait à profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute de son voyage. Elle s'arrêta devant un groupe de musiciens et filma leur prestation avec son téléphone jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Ce jazz la faisait voyager dans un autre temps, au milieu des champs, entourée de compatriotes de couleurs. Elle applaudit les artistes et se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller rendre les livres qu'elle avait loués. Livres dans lesquels elle avait appris de nombreuses choses sur la culture musicale de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Par exemple, le tambour, instrument aux sons extatiques et bestiaux, avait été interdit par peur de provoquer la révolte des esclaves, et ce, dans de nombreux états américains. Sauf en Louisiane. En Louisiane, les esclaves avaient droit à leur dimanche de congé. Ce faisant, le _blues_ est né des lamentations dans les champs, aidant aussi à soutenir le rythme de travail. Le jazz, quant à lui, constitue est un rythme plus entrainant et optimiste. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est joué lors des enterrements parce qu'au final, tout un chacun sera mieux en-haut qu'ici-bas. (1)

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, la Londonienne fut hélée par deux voix. En se retournant, elle vit Charlie et Ginny avancer à sa rencontre. La brune ne put retenir un sourire et ils le lui rendirent bien. Elle fut surprise quand Ginny la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer. Charlie, plus réservé, lui tendit la main qu'il serra néanmoins chaleureusement en recouvrant leurs mains jointes de son autre main.

\- Alors ? lança Ginny avec un coup de menton. Il parait que t'as rendu visite à maman et Ron début de semaine ?

Hermione fut un instant saisie et se rappela que c'était lors de cette visite que lui avait été révélé certaines choses sur son réel univers. La touriste émit un rire nerveux et acquiesça.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Charlie.

\- Un peu désorientée, pour être honnête, avoua Hermione sans une once de gêne.

\- C'est normal, affirma-t-il. Du moins, je le présume.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je m'habituerai… supposa la brune en haussant les épaules, remontant son sac par la même occasion.

\- Tu allais quelque part ? s'enquit Ginny en louchant vers l'objet en question.

\- Oui, j'allais rendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as eu le temps de lire ? s'exclama Ginny, étonnée.

Hermione la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Elle veut dire qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'une touriste pouvait prendre le temps de lire alors qu'elle était ici pour visiter, principalement, explicita Charlie.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, oui, dit Hermione. En fait, je devais rentrer vendredi passé, mais j'ai… (Elle n'allait pas leur dire qu'elle était retournée voir Drago. Elle se souvenait de la réaction de Ginny quand elle lui avait raconté leur rencontre.) J'ai raté mon avion. Donc, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre une semaine en plus. Ça n'a pas plu à mon patron, mais il me l'a accordée tout de même, sourit la jeune femme, amusée par la situation.

\- Quand est-ce que tu repars alors ? demanda Ginny qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

\- Demain matin.

\- Ah d'accord !

\- Oui…

Un court silence s'installa et Hermione se sentit étrangement dévisagée par les deux autres. Enfin, Charlie prit la parole :

\- On te souhaite bon voyage, alors, Hermione ! On se dit à bientôt.

Ce n'était clairement pas une question et les deux jeune femmes s'en rendirent compte. L'étrangère eut un léger sursaut, prise au dépourvu, et la sœur plissa les yeux, intriguée. Soudain, la dernière regarda la première avec un grand sourire avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- J'espère te revoir un jour, Hermione ! Ce fut un plaisir !

\- Moi de même, bredouilla l'intéressée, encore perturbée par l'assurance contenue dans l'affirmation du roux.

Et le duo tourna les talons. Hermione les imita d'un geste automatique et elle n'en était pas encore revenue, même après avoir rendu ses livres et regagné le manoir.

000000

Le jour de son départ arriva alors. Drago, assis en silence à la table du petit-déjeuner, lisait le journal étalé devant lui sur la table. Il prenait une bouchée de son pancake quand la jeune femme fit irruption dans la cuisine. Elle arrêta sa valise dans le couloir et entra. Elle resta une seconde immobile, ne sachant pas très bien comment elle devait réagir face à cet homme qui restait un étranger, mais qui l'avait hébergée avec générosité. Après réflexion, elle décida de prendre place simplement en face de lui, de remplir son assiette tout en le saluant d'un « Bonjour » calme. Le blond releva la tête, l'air momentanément surpris, lui répondit et replia le journal pour l'écarter. Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil et en lu le gros titre : « Gringotts retravaille son système de sécurité : un changement bienvenu ! ». La brune fronça les sourcils :

\- Gringotts ?

\- La banque des sorciers, répondit-il vaguement.

Hermione fut encore plus perdue : alors comme ça les sorciers avaient leur propre banque ? Amusant.

\- C'est le grand jour, déclara-t-il.

\- En effet, répondit la Londonienne en hochant lentement la tête, mordant dans son pancake – qu'elle préféra manger avec les doigts. Elle remarqua le regard désapprobateur et curieux du blond, aussi elle expliqua : C'est bien meilleur avec les mains. Tu n'as jamais essayé ?

\- Disons que la première chose que mes parents m'ont apprise avant l'anglais est de manger avec des couverts tout ce qui peut se manger, explicita-t-il d'un ton qu'Hermione trouva guindé.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui la fit rire :

\- Tout ? Tu manges vraiment des macarons ou un hot-dog avec des couverts ?

\- Disons…

\- Que tes parents ne t'ont jamais fait découvrir les plaisirs d'une fête foraine, le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, je vois le tableau.

Il prit un air dur, probablement choqué qu'elle l'ait interrompu et qu'elle se soit moqué de lui, mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire : elle était résolue à lui apprendre à manger avec les doigts. Peu importe quand cela arriverait, mais cela arriverait !

Elle termina son petit-déjeuner puis leva le nez vers l'horloge. Il était grand temps pour elle d'y aller. Elle se mit debout, lissa son pantalon de ses paumes et redressa les épaules, inspirant profondément. C'était le moment des adieux qui n'en avaient pas le goût, et cela la perturba. Elle secoua la tête et se lança :

\- Bon, eh bien, c'est l'heure pour moi de te dire au revoir.

Le blond se leva et lui tendit la main, sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Granger, lui dit-il.

La brune la serra dans la sienne et hocha la tête, professionnelle soudainement :

\- Également, Malefoy.

Son regard gris changea et se fit plus intense, plus charmeur, et il caressa sa main de son pouce. Hermione le regarda faire et, brutalement, sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans les moindres recoins de son corps. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, signe de sa fébrilité et elle serra les dents pour retenir le son rauque qui voulait sortir de sa gorge. Elle enleva sa main de la sienne en une caresse involontairement sensuelle et recula d'un pas. Hermione s'éclaircit la voix, frissonnant brutalement. Avec un hochement de tête, elle ajouta :

\- Au plaisir de te revoir. (Elle recula d'un pas et prit sa valise en main.) Tu salueras Pansy pour moi.

Et elle tourna les talons, récupéra sa veste au porte-manteau et monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait, le souffle étrangement court.

La Londonienne ne remarqua pas le regard perturbé du blond qui resta planté debout dans la cuisine, cherchant une réponse à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

000000

Le chemin vers l'Angleterre fut étonnement serein. Tout se déroula comme Hermione l'avait voulu. Les files avaient été rapides et les gens de sa rangée étaient sympathiques, même la nourriture dans l'avion avait été bonne – à croire que toutes ses demandes se réalisaient à la moindre énonciation de ses désirs ! En outre, son esprit l'avait laissée tranquille, tant et si bien qu'elle dormit tout son soûl dans l'avion.

Cela se gâta quand ses parents vinrent la chercher à l'aéroport de Londres. Elle leur avait téléphoné avant de monter dans l'avion pour leur expliquer rapidement la situation et de leur demander s'ils accepteraient de venir la chercher à son retour sur le territoire britannique. Ils n'ont bien évidemment pas hésité une seconde, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec leur fille. Hermione, quant à elle, récupéra sa valise, tendue à l'idée de leur parler. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait même plus comment elle devait se comporter avec eux – après tout, ils lui avaient menti. Pendant vingt-huit ans !

Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole à sa mère et son père, sauf pour leur dire que son voyage s'était bien passé et qu'il avait été fort instructif. Elle avait pris le temps de leur décrire les musées qu'elle avait visités, mais elle n'aborda ni sa visite du Bayou, ni celle du cimetière et encore moins sa découverte du _Malefoy's_ et des archives de la ville.

Son silence finit par faire réagir sa mère alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table de leur salle-à-manger, autour du repas qu'elle avait amoureusement préparé pour sa fille chérie. Jane posa ses couverts, pinça les lèvres et se pencha vers Hermione, l'air tracassé :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione chérie ? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis que tu es rentrée. Je pensais que ton plat préféré t'aurait fait plaisir…

\- Peut-être est-ce la fatigue ? hasarda Robert, son père.

Hermione releva la tête et, étonnée d'avoir si mal joué son rôle, rentra la tête dans les épaules une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que c'était le meilleur moment pour obtenir la vérité. Alors, elle fit craquer sa nuque en disant d'un ton faussement désolé :

\- Excuse-moi, maman. C'est juste que… mes vacances ont été assez bouleversantes et particulières. Je dirais même qu'elles ont été _magiques_ , ajouta-t-elle en guettant la réaction de ses parents.

Elle fut servie. Ils s'entre-regardèrent de façon plutôt explicite. Hermione se leva et les pointa d'un index accusateur :

\- Vous savez quelque chose ! J'en étais sûre !

\- Hermione… commença son père.

\- Je veux tout savoir, le coupa la brune, l'air dur. (Elle se rassit et les fixa.) Vous m'avez caché la vérité, j'exige de la connaitre immédiatement.

Ses parents inspirèrent et gardèrent l'air dans leur poumons. Ils parurent embarrassés, fort ennuyés. Mais Hermione ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle était avocate et elle savait comment fixer les gens pour avoir la vérité vraie. Alors elle le mit en pratique.

Cela prit quelques petites minutes, mais elle finit par avoir des réponses. Le couple s'entre-regarda encore puis Jane baissa les yeux. Robert posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme et regarda Hermione qui attendait impatiemment la suite. Après tout, elle avait vingt-huit ans et il convenait qu'elle était en droit de savoir – bien que lui-même ne comprenait pas comment elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Il inspira et commença son récit.

\- Tu avais dix ans quand tu as commencé à utiliser tes pouvoirs de façon innée et incontrôlée. Au début, on pensait que tu t'amusais à faire tomber les ornements jusqu'au moment où tu as piqué un crise et que les objets ont éclaté sous nos yeux. On commençait à se dire que tu avais un problème grave quand, quelques jours après seulement, un courrier est tombé des griffes d'un hibou sur le toit de notre voiture. La provenance était étrange.

\- Étrange comment ? l'interrompit sa fille.

\- L'adresse de l'expéditeur indiquait seulement le nom d'une école. Pas de code postal ni de Pays – rien. Mis à part l'inscription « Poudlard, École de Magie et Sorcellerie ». Tu dois te dire que c'est un canular. Comme nous l'avons également pensé. Mais au contenu de la lettre, il était peut-être insensé, certes, de le penser, mais nous avons alors trouvé une logique, une explication à ces manifestations. Nous avons…

\- Non, Robert, le coupa Jane subitement. Ne m'implique pas dans tes pensées car tu sais au fond de toi que c'est faux.

\- Jane ?

\- Il faut lui dire tout la vérité, Rob. On n'a pas le choix. On n'a plus le choix…

\- Maman ? la pressa Hermione.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard embué, inquiet, les rétines affolées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait.

\- Ta… entama Jane en prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes par-dessus la table. Hermione, chérie. Tu n'es pas la seule sorcière de la famille. Ou du moins, pas la première. Ta tante Bertha, ma sœur, en était une. (Hermione récupéra ses mains, sous le choc. Les yeux de sa mère s'emplirent encore plus de larmes.) Ce fut une période difficile. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans… son monde – ton monde. Personne n'a voulu nous expliquer.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant continuellement sur ses joues, mais seul Robert lui apportait son soutien. Hermione, quant à elle, tentait de déterminer pourquoi et dans quelles circonstances sa tante était morte. Mais impossible. Elle reposa ses yeux mi-choqués mi-attentifs sur sa mère quand elle reprit son récit.

\- Alors, quand on a reçu ce courrier en provenance de Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite compris. (Elle marqua une pause et son regard se fit dur malgré les larmes.) J'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles. Parce qu'il allait peut-être t'arriver la même chose. Je me souvenais que Bertha était devenue particulièrement secrète, dit-elle en chuchotant avec force, que nos parents n'arrivaient plus à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ses études. Bertha, ma grande sœur qui me confiait _tout_ , devenait _distante_. Alors, quand nous avons eu la preuve que tu étais une sorcière, j'ai jeté le courrier.

\- Les courriers, précisa Robert, l'index levé, sourcils haussés.

Hermione et Jane lui jetèrent un regard agacé. Il se cala dans le fond de sa chaise et décida de ne plus intervenir. Hermione se tourna vers sa mère, subitement glaciale.

\- Donc, dit-elle, trop lentement pour que ça fusse pacifique, parce que tu as décidé de me « protéger » (elle mima les guillemets), tu m'a menti toute ma vie et caché ma véritable identité ?

Jane se leva brusquement, poings serrés :

\- Je t'interdis de dire que je t'ai caché ton identité ! Tu es et resteras Hermione Jean Granger, fille biologique de Robert Granger et Jane Smith. Tu as cependant hérité des dons magiques qui, parce qu'ils ont également tué ma sœur quelques années plus tôt, t'ont alors été omis.

Hermione ricana, mauvaise, mais garda le silence.

Jane regarda sa fille comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle comprenait tout à fait qu'Hermione leur en veuille pour lui avoir caché son potentiel, mais ce comportement… Ne lui ressemblait pas. Que s'était-il passé en Amérique ? Elle était tellement déstabilisée que Robert dû reprendre le relais.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas été abandonnée, sache-le. Ni par nous qui t'avons élevée, ni par le monde sorcier. En effet, la sorcière qui a écrit les lettres, ne voyant aucune manifestation de notre part, s'est déplacée jusqu'à nous.

\- Hermione, qui bataillait visuellement avec sa mère, daigna tourner les yeux vers son père. Elle sembla s'adoucir.

\- Cette dame, cette sorcière, s'appelait… (Il plissa le front, pensif.) Minerva… McGonagall – oui, c'est cela – et elle venait s'assurer que tu avais bien été prévenue. Tu étais déjà couchée à l'heure où elle s'est présentée à notre porte. Nous avons… beaucoup… longtemps discuté pour au final se mettre d'accord sur le fait de ne rien te dire.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise, bras croisés et observa ses parents. Elle était maintenant absolument certaine que ce n'était pas du gaz hallucinogène. Elle se sentait en outre rassurée de savoir qu'elle était bel et bien leur fille biologique. Quant à sa tante Bertha… Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Et rien que savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule – bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête – lui donnait une nouvelle énergie. Elle comprenait également qu'ils avaient craint pour sa vie, mais de là à lui mentir pendant 28 longues années… Elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Elle voulait tout savoir. Absolument tout ! Elle haussa soudain un sourcil impérieux et déclara :

\- Je veux rencontrer cette femme.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama sa mère.

\- Je veux m'entretenir avec cette McGonagall.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment la joindre, lui avoua son père.

La brune serra les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents. Soit ils mentaient, soit ils disaient la vérité. Quoiqu'il en fut, elle voulait savoir et elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que d'entrer en contact avec cette inconnue. Elle avait appris qu'il valait toujours mieux avoir plusieurs points de vue. La moutarde monta d'un cran et elle plissa les yeux :

\- Eh bien, débrouillez-vous, mais trouvez une solution ! cracha-t-elle avant de se lever et de récupérer ses valises pour retourner à son appartement, sans un mot de plus pour ses parents.

* * *

(1) [Le Routard (2018). _Louisiane et les villes du Sud_ (2019-20). Ormes, France : Hachette Livre.]

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai ici précisé ma source. (Oui, j'ai acheté ce livre pour pouvoir être un minimum précise, et aloooors ? :-p )**

 **Ici, notre chère Hermione est revenue à la maison, mais elle avait décidé de savoir. Elle a posé les bonnes questions et… Bon, disons que sa mère en avait apparemment marre de garder ce secret. Peut-être avait-elle toujours soupçonné qu'Hermione découvrirait un jour la vérité ? Qui sait ?**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, notre Hermione est bien décidée à comprendre. (On ne change pas un personnage qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ? ahah) Et elle est prête à tout mettre en œuvre. Mais est-ce que ça sera aussi simple que de claquer des doigts comme Goopsey ? Bonne question…**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos réactions.**

 **Paix et Amour**

 **Anacoluthe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que la tempête ne vous force pas à vous tenir aux arbres quand vous êtes dehors ;-)**

 **Un chapitre ici plus long, avec beaucoup d'événements. On voit Hermione avancer avec détermination dans la vie.**

 **J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, mais je vous laisse le découvrir d'abord… On se rejoint en bas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione devait reprendre le travail. Comme si ses vacances avaient été un simple séjour sans incident, insignifiant. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre, mais elle ne pouvait oublier ces images, ces paroles. Elle voulait absolument pouvoir se concentrer, mais tout était bien trop compliqué. Comme si c'était devenu un réflexe, la jeune femme regardait sans cesse autour d'elle d'un nouvel œil, attentive à ce qui l'environnait. Elle se questionnait aussi : cette secrétaire à l'accueil était-elle une sorcière ? Les sorciers vivaient-ils parmi les – comment disaient-ils déjà ? – Moldus ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant lui donnait l'impression de tout compliquer, de tout intensifier. Et dire que cela la perturbait aurait été un euphémisme. Pour preuve, dans le mois qui suivit, sa concentration au travail était au plus bas et lui avait fait perdre deux des quatre procès qu'elle avait eu. Eh bien, oui, difficile d'être entièrement à ce qu'on fait quand les expressions utilisées couramment moyennant termes en lien avec la magie ne cessaient d'attirer son attention ailleurs que devant le juré, dans un autre endroit du monde qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, mais qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Et les manifestations de ses pouvoirs, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, lui facilitaient encore moins la tâche.

Prenons l'évènement suivant pour exemple. Pour lui remonter le moral, ses amis et collègues lui proposèrent de sortir, d'aller au restaurant le mois qui avait suivi son retour. Le diner se déroulait relativement bien, jusqu'au moment où Jack se mit à raconter sa rencontre avec les parents de sa nouvelle compagne, Marishka. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'ils se fréquentaient et s'aimaient sincèrement, mais la culture et la mentalité faisant, Marishka n'avait jusque-là pas encore osé le présenter à ses parents. Hermione, attentive, était enfin arrivée à se centrer et vivre l'instant présent, souriant, amusée, et occupée à faire glisser son doigt sur le bord de son verre quand, soudain, un mouvement dans celui-ci attira son œil : elle remarqua avec horreur et surprise que son vin y tourbillonnait comme si elle avait passé son temps à y faire tournoyer une cuillère. Pour cacher cet acte incontrôlé de magie, elle but une rapide gorgée et plaqua ensuite sa paume sur le haut de son verre, priant pour que cela fusse passé inaperçu auprès des autres.

Les jours qui suivirent, la brune, agacée de ne pouvoir correctement se concentrer, fit voler ses prises de notes juste en croisant furieusement les bras sur la poitrine. Et en poussant une exclamation de surprise, quelques bouquins tombèrent de leur étagère. Épuisée par ses sautes d'humeur et manifestations incessantes de ses pouvoirs, elle s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé occupant son bureau au cabinet d'avocats.

Hermione n'avait plus reparlé à ses parents depuis son retour. Cela faisait un mois et demi. La brune leur avait dit qu'elle désirait rencontrer cette mystérieuse McGonagall. Mais sa mère semblait contre l'idée. Elle avait quitté la maison familiale en claquant la porte, lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien demandé, qu'elle s'était toujours tenue à carreaux, et que, maintenant qu'elle désirait en savoir plus sur elle-même, sa mère lui interdisait ce souhait. Elle avait eu l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente ingrate, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres mots pour lui faire comprendre que leur omission l'avait profondément blessée et qu'elle désirait plus que tout se rapprocher de son essence véritable. Hermione avait alors retrouvé son appartement en larmes, furieuse et heurtée.

Lorsqu'elle se baladait dans les rues de Londres, vaquant à ses occupations, Hermione remarquait avec amusement que la magie était omniprésente et que les Moldus ne la voyaient pas. Constater cela ajouta une interrogation à celles qu'elle se posait déjà : comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, alors qu'elle est sorcière ? Une autre question qui resterait sans réponse…

Suite à cela, elle prit la décision de chercher par elle-même. Si ses parents ne voulaient pas y être mêlés, soit. Mais elle ne perdrait pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur la sorcière qu'elle était supposée être.

Comme en réponse à sa décision, en sortant d'une énième visite à la National Gallery, Hermione se rendit compte que Trafalgar Square était surchargé de magie. Cela attira sa curiosité, et elle ne cessa d'y revenir observer les évènements, délaissant son travail.

000000

Alors que l'automne prenait place et que les feuilles tombaient des arbres, habillée d'un épais et chaud manteau noir, de gants en cuir tout aussi sombres et d'une lourde écharpe nacrée, Hermione remarqua un artiste de rue, agenouillé, penché sur son œuvre. Muni de craies, il traçait des nombreuses lignes avec assiduité. Ses gestes, précis mais brusques, donnaient l'impression qu'il était en transe. La brune s'approcha et observa de plus près. Elle tenta de déterminer ce qu'il dessinait, et cela ne lui prit, en réalité, que très peu de temps.

En premier lieu, elle n'y crut pas, pensant que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Mais plus l'artiste avançait dans son travail, plus elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence. La brune s'approcha alors et déposa quelques pence dans le chapeau du dessinateur.

\- C'est magnifique ! lui dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

L'inconnu se redressa sur ses talons, mains sur les cuisses, tête penchée, observant son œuvre. Il hocha la tête, satisfait. Ensuite, d'un signe de la main, il désigna les bougies dans le ciel étoilé surplombant un bâtiment de style monacal, sans toit.

\- Cet endroit, M'dame, s'appelle Poudlard.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, mais elle se força à garder son calme. Ses parents avaient eu ce mot à la bouche plusieurs fois lors de leur dernière discussion et elle sentait qu'elle s'approchait du but. Peut-être cet homme savait-il quelque chose ? La brune sortit discrètement un billet de vingt livres et s'accroupit avant de lui tendre l'argent sous le nez.

\- Accepteriez-vous de m'aider ?

Le regard de l'inconnu alterna subitement entre Hermione et le billet. Il finit par prendre ce dernier, donna un coup de menton dans la direction de la brune et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Des bougies qui flottent, c'est assez fantaisiste, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit Hermione en pointant le dessin du doigt.

L'homme fut impassible un quart de seconde avant de sourire :

\- C'est de l'imaginaire, ma bonne dame !

\- Certes. Mais seulement aux yeux des… Moldus. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait attiré l'attention de l'artiste d'une toute autre façon. Ce qualificatif spécifique, elle l'avait utilisé avec raison. Et cela avait porté ses fruits. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines : elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle approchait vraiment du but. Enfin, elle allait savoir.

Cependant, elle remarqua une hésitation et une prudence soudaine chez l'inconnu. Il se rétractait. Elle devait la jouer offensive.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle, susurra-t-elle avec force.

\- Très bien ! se défendit-il. Nous sommes sorciers. Et alors ?

\- Je cherche à joindre quelqu'un, expliqua Hermione en cachant son soulagement. Vous pourriez m'aider ?

\- Je ne fais pas dans la magie noire ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Ne comprenant pas la signification de ces propos, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, enfin. Je souhaite parler à la directrice de Poudlard, précisa Hermione en désignant du menton le dessin.

\- Je vois pas en quoi la vieille McGo vous aidera, mais… (Il parut peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement hocher la tête.) OK, je vais vous aider. Suivez-moi.

La Londonienne faillit sauter de joie, mais se rappela qu'elle devait la jouer fine. Elle attendit que l'homme ait rassemblé son matériel et se soit mis en route pour le suivre. Ils marchèrent environ cinq minutes jusqu'à Charing Cross Road. Hermione suivit l'homme dans une taverne miteuse au beau milieu d'un cul de sac malfamé et elle se demanda si, finalement, elle avait bien fait de le suivre. L'artiste salua le barman et les quelques clients présents avant de la guider vers l'arrière-cour du bâtiment. Un flash de la zone de transplanage que Molly Weasley lui avait montrée emplit son esprit et elle se surprit à espérer que cet endroit avait les mêmes fonctions. L'homme s'arrêta alors.

\- Voilà, dit-il en soufflant dans ses mitaines pour se réchauffer les mains.

Hermione lui jeta un regard perdu et il tiqua.

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez, déjà ?

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

\- Anh. Ouais, ben, faut que vous passiez le mur, expliqua-t-il en pointant celui en face d'eux. Bonne journée et merci pour le blé ! termina-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.

Il était parti depuis une minute pendant laquelle Hermione s'était demandé comment elle devait passer le mur quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas dit comment joindre la directrice de l'école. Elle poussa un juron et, frustrée de sa bêtise, se frappa le front. Les gens continuaient d'affluer dans la petite cour et elle dut leur sourire. Peut-être pouvait-elle faire passer son ignorance pour de la patience ?

\- J'attends quelqu'un, elle, euh, est en retard, dit-elle d'un ton gêné.

Cela sembla fonctionner puisque les gens se détournèrent d'elle, ou cessèrent de la regarder, tout du moins.

Exaspérée, elle se passa un main sur le visage. Puis fixa le mur, une main sur la bouche. Est-que ce mur possédait un quelconque passage secret ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une formule magique ? C'était incohérent ! Comment pouvait-elle passer le mur ? L'homme avait-il voulu dire « escalader » ? Hermione en jaugea la hauteur mais en conclut que, même en grimpant sur la poubelle, elle ne pourrait passer au-dessus. Bien trop haut, pas assez sportive.

Soudain, alors que la jeune femme s'arrachait les cheveux, une sorcière la salue, s'approcha du mur intrigant et sans hésitation aucune, toucha une brique qui s'enfonça dans le quart de seconde. Les autres l'entourant se décalèrent dans un ballet rythmé et précis, laissant d'abord entrevoir l'autre côté du mur, donnant finalement accès à une autre rue tortueuse et bondée, aux boutiques à l'architecture peu commune. Hermione réalisa que c'était là sa chance, alors elle emboita vivement le pas à la sorcière à qui elle sourit en lui disant d'un air idiot qu'elle avait oublié quelle brique il fallait actionner. La dame hocha la tête, sourcils haussés, l'air sceptique puis s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations. Et à Hermione de faire de même.

Elle observa d'abord ce qui l'entourait : chaque personne ou presque portait de longues robes colorées à l'allure riche et des chapeaux pointus. Quelques adolescents vaquaient à leurs occupations, passant de magasin en magasin, habillés comme le commun des mortels. Cela rassura quelque peu Hermione, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'affaire. _C'est du délire…_

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle avait une demande à faire. Un peu perdue, elle accosta la première personne sur son chemin et demanda la poste la plus proche. Suivant les indications, elle atterrit dans un bâtiment imposant à l'architecture romaine, empli de comptoirs et de… voilières ? Hermione se pinça, mais elle voyait parfaitement bien. Des hiboux volaient à travers un trou dans le toit, journaux et enveloppes entre leurs serres. Elle fut perplexe un instant puis rit nerveusement. C'était logique, voyons : des hiboux messagers ! Farfelu, mais logique.

Et c'était ça, son monde ? _Grand dieu…_ Secouant la tête, la jeune femme s'avança vers un guichet et demanda comment elle devait s'y prendre pour envoyer un courrier. Le guichetier la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'une autre planète et lui tendit un clé numérotée ainsi que du papier, une plume calligraphique, de l'encre et une enveloppe. La brune le remercia puis s'éloigna pour écrire son message.

\- Comment je vais lui dire ça, moi ? s'interrogea-t-elle. « Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai découvert il y a deux mois que j'étais sorcière. J'ai aussi appris qu'à vingt-huit ans, c'était bizarre. Vous pourriez m'aider, s'il-vous-plait ? » Ridicule…

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver, enfin.

 _Madame,_

 _Je vous envoie cette lettre car j'aurais besoin d'éclaircissements. Pour être brève, j'ai vingt-huit ans et ai récemment découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Une bien étrange nouvelle…_

 _J'oserais par ailleurs affirmer que vous vous souvenez de moi puisque mes parents – Moldus de leur état – vous ont suppliée de me cacher la vérité l'année de mes 11 ans._

 _Je vous demande dès lors une entrevue le plus rapidement possible et à votre convenance._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Hermione Granger_

Elle ferma l'enveloppe et se retrouva face à une autre interrogation. Quelle adresse ? Elle se mordilla les lèvres et se rappela alors le discours de son père.

 _À l'attention de Mrs Minerva McGONAGALL_

 _POUDLARD, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie._

Une adresse bien vague… _De toute façon, il n'existe sûrement pas des dizaines de Poudlard ! Du moins, je l'espère…_ La Londonienne attacha l'enveloppe à la patte de la chouette correspondant au numéro de la clé avant de quitter l'établissement, les battements d'ailes dans son dos.

000000

Après l'envoi de cette lettre, elle ne ressentit plus le besoin de venir à Trafalgar Square. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs plus tant de difficulté à se concentrer, bien qu'elle se rendit vite compte que sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reçut chez elle, quelques semaines plus tard, une lettre de Poudlard. Fébrile, les mains tremblantes, Hermione l'ouvrit dans son couloir, impatiente. Elle la lut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Oh mon Dieu… Oh. Mon. Dieu !_ Minerva McGonagall lui avait accordé un rendez-vous, à la seule condition qu'elle se déplacerait elle-même. Hermione relut la lettre une nouvelle fois et vit un élément qui n'avait pas attiré son attention la première fois : elle allait débarquer trois jours plus tard. _Oh misère !_

000000

Minerva McGonagall était une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, longiligne au port altier. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire dont la ceinture enserrait étroitement sa taille fine. Elle avait un charisme tel qu'Hermione ne sut que dire en la voyant. À moins que ce fut son chapeau pointu qui lui avait coupé la voix ? La directrice lui jeta un regard curieux, sérieux et dit :

\- Hermione Granger ?

L'intéressée se racla la gorge et couina un « oui » incertain. La dame hocha la tête d'un air sûr et entra sans demander la permission. Hermione n'aurait su s'y opposer, fut dit en passant. La jeune femme suivit son invitée dans le salon de son appartement et l'invita à s'asseoir, lui proposant ensuite une tasse de thé.

Une fois la théière entre elles sur la table, chacune ayant sa propre tasse, la discussion put enfin avoir lieu. Hermione inspira profondément et commença :

\- Je vous suis reconnaissante de vous être déplacée jusqu'à moi.

\- C'est normal. Et de toute évidence, je ne pense guère que vous auriez pu trouver notre école, ma chère. Comme toutes les écoles de magie, elle est protégée et cachée.

\- Oh, fit Hermione, prise de cours. (Elle se racla la gorge et reprit.) Je vous ai demandé de venir car vous êtes probablement la mieux placée pour répondre à mes questions.

L'intéressée se contenta de regarder Hermione en haussant les sourcils. La jeune femme but une gorgée de son thé pour cacher son malaise et posa sa question :

\- Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez mis d'accord, mes parents et vous, pour me cacher la vérité ?

Une accusation sous-entendue et involontaire planait dans sa question et Minerva sembla le remarquer. Elle prit un air plus sérieux encore voire sévère.

\- Que vous ont dit vos parents, Miss Granger ?

\- Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez venue chez nous après avoir envoyé plusieurs lettres qui sont restées sans réponse. J'étais couchée quand vous êtes arrivée. Alors, vous avez tous les trois discuté et vous avez convenu que rien ne me serait jamais révélé.

La dame parut étonnée. Celle-ci releva alors le menton et dit :

\- Je ne désire en aucun cas mettre vos parents en mauvaise position, Miss Granger, mais vous devez savoir qu'aucune discussion digne de ce nom n'a eu lieu. Vos parents m'ont purement et simplement interdit de vous emmener à Poudlard car ils ne voulaient pas que vous perdiez la vie dans je ne sais quel combat futur.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Vos parents m'ont pratiquement chassée de chez vous, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall avec plus de compassion dans la voix, son ton plus familier. Seulement, je les ai prévenu que vous cacher vos pouvoirs pouvait être extrêmement dangereux pour vous.

\- Dan-dangereux ? Dans quel sens ? bégaya la brune.

Minerva observa intensément Hermione. L'air s'emplit de magie d'une façon qui surprit la jeune femme qui se mit à frissonner. Cette magie parcourut tel un courant d'air la peau de la Londonienne et s'arrêta après de longues secondes. Juste après, l'Écossaise parut soulagée, mais son visage reprit son air sévère.

\- Vous auriez pu devenir un obscurus… souffla-t-elle doucement, douloureusement.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce que c'était, Hermione s'en retrouva glacée. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un obscurus ?

\- C'est une entité magique qui dort ès sorciers qui ont dû cacher ou nier leurs pouvoirs, expliqua Minerva d'une voix plus douce. Heureusement, vous ne semblez pas en être un.

\- Oh ! couina à nouveau Hermione, achevant sa tasse cul sec comme si cela allait lui faire oublier le fait que ses parents l'avait mise en danger à leur insu. Voilà une heureuse nouvelle...

Ils allaient être ravis de l'apprendre, pensa-t-elle avec un plaisir mesquin. Il s'estompa vite, cependant : ils restaient ses parents et elle les aimait, et ce besoin de les protéger aussi restait ancré en elle malgré le mensonge. Alors elle garderait cette information pour elle.

\- Bien… dit Hermione, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de thé.

Elle crut voir les restes de feuilles de thé, comme dans les tasses empilées chez Sibylle Trelawney. Alors elle la reposa et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, redressant la tête, le regard posé sur la directrice en face d'elle. Elle inspira longuement puis expira vivement.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Je pense, à vrai dire, que pour pouvoir correctement vous répondre, je devrais d'abord savoir ce que vous savez, rétorqua l'ainée.

Hermione hocha sagement la tête et s'appliqua à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu récemment, en détails. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Hermione se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, dans son voyage, tant et si bien qu'au bout de ces longues minutes, incroyable résumé d'une épopée, de _son_ épopée, elle pouvait sentir la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sa douce brise, son soleil, son Bayou… Tout.

Alors quand elle se tut et qu'elle vit l'expression de Minerva McGonagall, Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Madame ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta l'avocate.

\- Vous…

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Ses yeux vrillaient sur les moindres traits de la dame, cherchant le moindre signe d'un AVC.

\- Vous avez dit avoir rencontré Sibylle Trelawney ?

\- Oh ! (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tout de suite rassurée sur l'état de santé de McGonagall, mais exaspérée au souvenir de cette étrange rencontre.) Oui, j'ai eu ce… Je l'ai en effet rencontrée, reprit-elle après une hésitation. Elle est… particulière.

\- J'ai moi-même toujours eu du mal avec ses… talents, renchérit l'autre en pesant ses mots. Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'aurais voulu savoir si cette dame vous a dit quelque chose quand vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fera avancer cette conversation, marmonna Hermione en retenant un soupir, mais soit ! (Elle brossa l'air de sa main.) Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait lire mon avenir dans les feuilles de thé (elle fit un vague mouvement vers les tasses entre elles), mais qu'elle savait tout aussi bien le faire dans les lignes de la main. Elle a aussi considéré qu'un certain Albert Doubledort ou je ne sais quel autre nom ridicule avait dû se tromper sur la personne – elle a dit que j'étais idiote et c'est bien le dernier adjectif avec lequel quelqu'un pourrait me qualifier, assura la jeune femme en aparté. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle connaissait mon nom alors que je ne m'étais même pas présentée, je… (Hermione s'arrêta net.) Madame ?

\- Albus Dumbledore, vous dites ? répéta l'intéressée, avec un début de sourire qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un ancien collègue, expliqua la dame en se resservant du thé – ou plutôt, elle a agité le doigt et la théière s'est soulevée et a rempli d'elle-même la tasse.

Hermione clignota des yeux, incrédule. S'y ferait-elle un jour ? Quand elle reposa son regard sur la directrice, celle-ci avait repris son explication.

\- Albus Dumbledore était mon prédécesseur. Il a dirigé Poudlard pendant des années avec brio – ça, oui. Mais il a un jour décidé de quitter son travail pour devenir l'ambassadeur de l'école en Amérique. Il a choisi précisément la Nouvelle-Orléans. Quant au Professeur Trelawney, elle a quitté l'école il y a une bonne dizaine d'années, prétextant qu'elle « ne pouvait plus souffrir ces gens étroits d'esprit », ajouta-t-elle en mimant les guillemets, son ton se retenant d'être trop piquant.

Hermione retint son rire. La surprise en moins, elle appréciait que Minerva McGonagall semblât aussi fan de cette Trelawney qu'elle-même ne l'était. En outre, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un personnage de fiction, pensa la jeune femme en se souvenant de sa plaisanterie interne.

\- Voyez-vous, toutes les écoles de magie ont des ambassadeurs dans chaque pays où se trouve une école. Cela facilite la communication et nous permet d'être plus rapidement au courant des évènements. Il faut dire que les Ministères de la Magie ne sont pas toujours suffisamment rapides… ajouta-t-elle avec un certain dédain contenu.

Hermione acquiesça et tenta de déjà assimiler toutes ces réponses. Elle comprenait déjà mieux ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. Elle termina sa tasse de thé en silence. La dame, interprétant cela comme étant la fin de la discussion, se leva.

\- Miss Granger, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé, annonça-t-elle alors, prenant Hermione par surprise. Elle voulut protester mais son ainée continua : J'espère que ce que j'ai pu vous dire a répondu à vos questions. Je reste à votre disposition pour tout autre renseignement – après tout, vous êtes par vous-même entrée dans ce qui est votre monde, ajouta McGonagall avec un sourire tout en retenue. Par ailleurs, reprit-elle soudainement, l'air intrigué, je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prise, mais j'ai été étonnée de recevoir un hibou de votre part.

Hermione sourit et fut flattée par le compliment sous-entendu. Elle se mit debout et raccompagna la dame en lui demandant si elle pouvait la recontacter de la même manière si nécessaire et l'intéressée acquiesça.

000000

Ce soir-là, après la visite de Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, assise en tailleur sur son canapé, se leva brusquement. La jeune femme se mit à faire les cent pas, menton dans une main, l'autre sur la hanche.

Soupir. Nuque qui craque. Épaules qui roulent. Stop.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Des breloques, des bibelots. Des photos, quelques tableaux. Des livres à n'en plus compter. Elle fit le tour de son salon et de sa salle-à-manger, qui communiquaient sans porte, une simple arcade en pierre les séparant. Son index effleurait les moindres contours, les moindres angles. Elle s'arrêta sur une boule de Noël représentant le London Eye sous la neige. Elle l'observa sous tous les angles pendant quelques secondes puis le déposa d'un geste vif sur la table de la salle-à-manger. La Londonienne répéta l'action avec une statuette d'Athéna, un bouddha usé, une photo d'elle et ses amis de secondaire avec qui elle n'avait plus aucun contact. Elle s'étonna de faire de même avec quelques livres, dont son dictionnaire de français. Elle regarda son Code de Droit et sourit d'en voir les bords écornés – elle l'avait tellement utilisé pendant ses études qu'elle avait préféré en acheter un nouveau quand elle avait commencé à travailler, pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre de pages.

La brune poussa un soupir quand, une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle constata la quantité d'objets éparpillés sur la table. Mains sur les hanches, elle pencha la tête, songeuse.

\- Il me faut une caisse, décréta-t-elle à voix haute.

Quand elle s'installa devant son émission préférée ce même soir, ce n'était pas une caisse, mais trois qui reposaient dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle-à-manger, contre le mur de l'autre côté duquel se trouvait la cuisine.

000000

Les jours qui suivirent la visite de Minerva McGonagall, Hermione était presque autant perturbée que lorsqu'elle avait transplané pour la première fois. À vrai dire, elle avait l'estomac tout aussi barbouillé. Son esprit, plus éclairé grâce aux révélations de la directrice, et ses nouveaux questionnements – oui, c'est en effet une boucle sans fin ! – l'obnubilaient tellement qu'en faisant ses courses le lendemain, elle était passée trois fois devant les petits pois et carottes sans les voir. Elle avait dû demander à un membre du personnel… alors qu'elle se tenait juste devant.

Bien évidemment, si elle avait eu des difficultés à faire ses courses et à rester en vie en traversant la rue en rentrant chez elle, imaginez alors l'état de sa concentration sur son lieu de travail.

\- Maitre ?

Hermione cligna des yeux. Ceci dit, il suffisait qu'elle demande à McGo de lui envoyer quelques documents pour qu'elle puisse comprendre la magie, non ?

\- Maitre, vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme fixa son regard légèrement sur sa gauche et dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle et se rappela où elle était. Elle se racla la gorge, se redressa tout en lissant ses cheveux du plat de la main et reprit contenance.

\- Où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-elle en lissant la veste de son tailleur.

La discussion reprit là où elle en était restée quelques secondes plus tôt. En fin de rendez-vous, l'avocate raccompagna son client à la porte de son bureau, lui assura qu'ils trouveraient une solution à sa situation avant de lui serrer la main. Porte fermée, elle s'y adossa et poussa un soupire bruyant. Les yeux fermés, elle cogna l'arrière de sa tête une ou deux fois contre le battant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? gémit-elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit une décision. Elle prit son manteau et son sac puis sortit de son bureau.

\- Annie, prévenez mon client suivant que j'aurai quelques minutes de retard, ordonna-t-elle à la secrétaire du cabinet.

\- Bien, Miss Granger.

Et quelques mètres plus tard, l'air froid et le vent piquant de Londres la fit s'arrêter aux pieds des marches de pierre bleue qui menaient au hall de l'immeuble. Elle releva le nez et fronça subitement les sourcils. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la rue, elle remarqua, au bout de quatre années de travail acharné, une cabine téléphonique. La brune papillonna des yeux, stupéfaite de ne l'avoir jamais vue avant. Alors, avec un air curieux, elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis traversa.

Se pouvait-il que cette cabine communiquasse avec l'autre de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Pourrait-elle alors y retourner sans avoir à prendre l'avion ? Alors, elle reverrait les Weasley et les autres. _Surtout, les autres…_ soupira une voix rêveuse dans sa tête, la faisant inopinément rougir. Cette cabine londonienne représentait-elle l'homologue de la cabine louisianaise ? Ou pouvait-elle utiliser n'importe laquelle ? Si seulement elle avait la réponse à cette énième question, alors elle pourrait répondre aux autres…

Alors elle pourrait…

\- Hermione ?

L'intéressée sursauta et posa son regard un peu hagard sur la personne dans son dos.

\- Jack ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? se précipita-t-elle à demander.

\- Je te retournerais bien la question… marmonna-t-il, l'air de vouloir déterminer ce qui lui arrivait. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Jack lui lança un regard explicite, ses yeux alternant entre la cabine et elle. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione comprit que son comportement – précisément, le regard hypnotisé par une cabine téléphonique, la main caressant cette même cabine presque amoureusement – n'était pas des plus normaux. La jeune femme retint son rougissement non sans difficulté et chercha une excuse.

\- Eh bien, je… Je… Oui, eh bien, je teste la qualité de la peinture ! C'est impressionnant comme elle, euh… (Elle regard son ami, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés, et se racla la gorge.) Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle, l'embarras faisant grimper sa voix dans les aigus.

Jack haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête, préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la tête de son amie et collègue.

\- Cela fait vingt minutes que tu es partie et ton client t'attend, expliqua Jack en retenant un soupir.

\- Vingt minutes ?! s'exclama Hermione, une main sur la bouche.

\- Oui…

Elle avait passé vingt minutes à observer cette cabine ? _Sorcellerie…_

\- J'arrive tout de suite, dit la brune en prenant la route vers l'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment.

Ils marchèrent rapidement et en silence jusqu'à ce que Jack la retienne par le poignet devant les portes en verre. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'interrogation dans le regard.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? l'interrogea-t-il, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. Depuis que tu es revenue de vacances, tu m'as l'air complètement ailleurs. Dans un autre monde.

 _S'il savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité…_ songea Hermione, mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle était en réalité une sorcière et que c'était ce voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience ou peu importait comme elle l'avait appris. C'était un secret, comme elle l'avait compris, et elle ne serait définitivement pas la première à l'ébruiter.

\- Oui, je m'en rends bien compte, maintenant, souffla-t-elle, prenant un air préoccupé. Je dois avouer que ce voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans m'a plus retournée que je le pensais. J'ai tellement appris de chose, là-bas, que j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre le rythme.

\- Je vois ça ! s'esclaffa son ami en lui assénant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, lui ouvrant la porte. Mais te voir l'admettre me rassure, je dois dire. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi déconcentrée et si peu appliquée dans ton travail. Enfin, tu sais… On se connait depuis qu'on est gamins, hein, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Je confirme, rit-elle en retour. Merci d'être venu me chercher, Jack, conclut-elle en lui faisant la bise avant de retourner au travail.

000000

 _Voilà. Bravo, Granger. Splendide. Oh oui, excellent… Brillant. Merveilleux, même…_

Si cela avait existé, les Londoniens auraient pu admirer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme des bestioles noires voletant, un peu comme une nuée noire de mouchettes, signe de la morosité d'Hermione. Une fois de plus en deux mois et demi, elle quittait le cabinet en ayant perdu un autre procès. Et un client de surcroit. Il fallait croire que son… incapacité momentanée commençait à se faire connaitre, nuisant à sa réputation d'avocate et par ricochet, à celle du cabinet. _Pas bon, ça…_

Elle sortit du métro en repensant à la cabine téléphonique face à son lieu de travail. Si cette cabine menait bien à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle pourrait peut-être s'y cacher et…

\- Ah ! cria-t-elle, faisant un bon en arrière.

\- Regarde où tu vas ! hurla par-dessus son épaule le cycliste qu'elle avait failli renverser en lui coupant distraitement la route.

Elle rentra chez elle et se laisser choir dans son canapé, atterrissant avec un bruit sourd. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait, elle n'eut qu'une envie : ne rien faire. D'habitude, elle aurait cherché des informations pour aider ses clients, mais cela faisait un moment qu'une envie de ce genre ne l'avait prise. Elle se rendit compte que la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire à l'instant-même était de se lover sous les couvertures duveteuses avec un chocolat chaud et un film de Noël. Alors, elle se releva, enleva son manteau et posa son sac à main sur la table à manger avant de se préparer ces ingrédients magiques qui, elle l'espérait, lui feraient oublier le mauvais travail qu'elle avait fourni dernièrement. Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette pensée, le palpitant d'Hermione s'emballa de façon tout à fait désagréable. Comment avait-elle pu aussi mal travaillé ? Non, mais vraiment ? Avait-elle jamais raté quelque chose ? Si oui, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Et elle avait une très bonne mémoire. Sa respiration se fit courte en imaginant son patron marcher en long, en large et en travers de son bureau, l'air soucieux et très mécontent. Pour se redonner de la force, elle but une gorgée de son cacao chaud brûlant et ses papilles hurlant au secours lui fit oublier momentanément sa malchance actuelle.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé, glissant une jambe sous ses fesses et trouva la position idéale. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que la TV était éteinte et que la télécommande reposait juste à côté de celle-ci. Avec un soupir, elle jura et chercha la motivation au fond d'elle pour quitter son cocon de chaleur et prendre la télécommande.

\- Si seulement, elle pouvait venir d'elle-même à moi, râla la brune en tendant une main vers l'objet de son désir.

Elle laissa retomber son bras avec un grognement mécontent et fit la moue comme une enfant de cinq, déçue de son cadeau, les yeux fixés sur la télécommande. Soudain, cette dernière se souleva et traversant d'un coup la pièce, atterrissant presque violemment sur le genoux d'Hermione, stupéfaite. Elle détailla l'objet de loin, évitant de le toucher. Puis elle comprit que c'était elle-même qui l'avait fait voleter jusqu'à elle. Je pourrais m'y faire… pensa la jeune femme avec une certaine satisfaction. Pareille conclusion la remit d'une si bonne humeur qu'elle garda le sourire jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche son oreiller le soir-même.

000000

Bonne humeur qui la quitta dès qu'elle arriva à son bureau le lendemain.

\- Bien le bonjour, Mary ! Quels sont mes rendez-vous du jour ? s'enquit l'avocate auprès de la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour Maitre. Je vais voir ça tout de suite. Alors, aujourd'hui, vous avez… (Elle s'arrêta et fronça profondément les sourcils, déconcertée. L'expression qu'elle affichait ne plut pas du tout à Hermione qui se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, cherchant à voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.)

\- Que se passe-t-il, Mary ?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que vos rendez-vous aient été annulés, expliqua l'intéressée, un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Il fallait dire que voir l'agenda de Maitre Granger vide était pour le moins surprenant et très, très rare, pour ne pas dire que cela n'arrivait jamais. Elle avait la meilleure réputation de la ville et avait gagné maints procès depuis son entrée en service. Certes, ces dernières semaines avaient été un peu compliquées, mais de là à ce que tous les clients de la jeune femme annulent leurs rendez-vous, c'était un peu fort.

Apparemment, cette nouvelle avait pétrifié l'intéressée qui se tenait debout devant le comptoir, droite comme un i, le visage inexpressif.

\- Maitre ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Mary avant de prendre un ton réconfortant et encourageant : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maitre, je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'un mauvais passage. Vous allez…

\- Je vous remercie, Mary, la coupa Hermione, la voix neutre mais un peu sèche. Je vous suis reconnaissante de vouloir m'encourager, malheureusement, je crains que cela ne dure encore quelques temps… ajouta la brune, défaitiste.

La secrétaire ouvrit une bouche de poisson, béate face au manque d'enthousiasme et de vivacité de la jeune avocate qui d'ailleurs s'en allait rejoindre l'intimité de son bureau.

Cette journée commençait bien…

Tant et si bien qu'elle avait passé presque toute sa matinée sur Internet, surfant sur le site de la législation britannique, ayant néanmoins réussi à trouver une certaine motivation pour ses dossiers en cours. Malheureusement, cette motivation fut vite remplacée par un intérêt tout à fait différent quand elle arriva sur le site d'offres d'emploi du pays. Cela la fit tiquer. Devait-elle y voir un signe ?

Cela la titilla, il fallait l'avouer. Elle inspecta la page et découvrit un onglet « Autour du Monde ». Prise dans son élan, elle cliqua dessus et atterrit sur une liste d'offres d'emploi élargie à la Terre entière. Curieuse, elle entra dans la barre de recherche le mot suivant : _Avocate_. Elle marqua une pause, ou plutôt une hésitation. Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle faisait décidément une fixette, mais finit par ajouter deux autres mots : _Avocate + Nouvelle-Orléans_. Elle cliqua sur **Enter** et laissa le moteur de recherche faire son travail.

Alors s'étala devant elle une liste nettement plus réduite d'offres d'emploi, mais néanmoins fournie pour la taille de la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle _scrolla_ légèrement et constata que plusieurs options s'offraient à elle.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, surprise par ses pensées. _Non_. Elle était étonnée des options qui s'offraient _à qui désirait_ travailler dans cette ville de la Louisiane. Oui, voilà, c'était plutôt ça.

Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau la fit sursauter et en un clic, elle avait fait disparaitre la page qu'elle était en train de consulter, une once de culpabilité montant en elle.

\- Entrez ! dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre sa secrétaire qui portait sur le visage un air soucieux et désolé. Cela surprit Hermione qui se redressa et se leva dans la foulée, légèrement inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mary ?

\- Lebosvoudmand, marmonna l'intéressée à vitesse V prime.

\- Pardon ? demanda la brune, n'ayant rien compris de ce que la dame venait de lui dire.

Cette dernière inspira profondément et se tint droite avant d'énoncer clairement :

\- Le boss vous demande.

Cette annonce laissa Hermione pantoise une minute. Puis, elle secoua la tête et son regard tomba sur l'écran de son ordinateur sur lequel s'affichait une certaine page quelques instants plus tôt. Était-ce… Probablement pas. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout. Il avait probablement besoin de discuter d'une affaire en cours ou d'un conseil – pourquoi pas après tout ?

\- Bien, Mary. Je vous remercie, conclut la brune avec un sourire.

La secrétaire fixa Hermione encore quelques secondes d'un air inquiet avant de sourire pauvrement et de sortit avec un hochement de tête. Hermione inspira profondément une fois sa collègue sortie et lissa la veste de son tailleur, se donnant un peu de courage et de calme.

Elle prit soin de fermer la porte de son office avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré, mais néanmoins lent, vers celui de son employeur. Une fois arrivée devant l'office en question, Hermione Granger, âgée de vingt-huit printemps, eut la dérangeante impression de se retrouver devant la porte du bureau de son père dans sa maison d'enfance des années en arrière. Elle était alors âgée de sept ans. Après avoir fait une bêtise, sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle allait se faire gronder, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et décidé qu'elle allait assumer son erreur, quitte à ne pas pouvoir aller jouer avec ses amis durant une semaine, deux, le temps que ses parents jugèrent nécessaire.

Ce flash la quitta instantanément et elle frappa deux coups. Un « Entrez ! » retentit de l'autre côté de la porte et elle inspira profondément en actionnant la poignée. Une fois à l'intérieure, elle fut accueillie par un « Hermione ! Entre, je t'en prie. » assez tonitruant. Dos tourné, occupée à fermer la porte, la jeune femme fronça rapidement les sourcils, ne s'attendant définitivement pas à cet accueil.

\- Installe-toi, l'invita Maitre Tommson.

\- Vous m'avez demandée, c'est bien cela ? s'enquit Hermione en s'exécutant.

\- En effet, répondit l'homme.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau et se pencha par-dessus celui-ci dans le but de créer une proximité avec Hermione. Mais cette dernière, comprenant tout à fait l'intention première de ce geste, en comprit également l'arrière-pensée. En premier lieu, il voulait créer un espace intime, proche, de confiance mais il voulait aussi annoncer à Hermione quelque chose qui n'était probablement pas facile. Elle avait remarqué que cela faisait partie des réflexes humains lorsqu'une conversation sérieuse devait être abordée. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne désirait aucunement cette proximité, elle se recula et se calla dans le fond de sa chaise, jambes et mains croisées.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

\- Je me sens bien, je vous remercie.

Son employeur se lécha les lèvres, pensif.

\- Es-tu satisfaite de ton travail ici ? Je veux dire, penses-tu que l'ambiance te convienne ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil presque impérieux. Elle s'en rendit compte et le baissa immédiatement, ne voulant pas risquer d'être prise pour une impertinente.

\- L'ambiance me plait énormément et je m'entends parfaitement bien avec mes collègues, dit-elle. Je pense même pouvoir affirmer que ces sentiments sont réciproques. Quant à mon métier d'avocate, cela a été pour moi une vocation. J'ai toujours eu ce besoin de justice et d'égalité en tout domaine. Évidemment, vous le saviez déjà puisque… c'est ce que je vous ai dit lors… de mon entretien, termina-t-elle avec une certaine retenue, yeux plissés.

\- Oui, en effet, j'étais déjà au courant, acquiesça l'autre avec ferveur, et je suis ravi d'entendre que tout se déroule pour le mieux de ton côté…

Il marqua une pause qui alerta Hermione. La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège – avec les années, elle avait appris à reconnaitre les prémices d'un mensonge ou d'une omission.

\- À quoi pensez-vous, Monsieur ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Unh ? fit l'intéressé d'un air faussement distrait. Oh ! Euh, oui, il y a bien quelque chose…

Il marqua une pause et se calla contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, croisa les doigts, tapotant quelques instants ses lèvres du bouts de l'index. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement. Il recommença cela deux autre fois, l'angoisse d'Hermione montant elle aussi de deux crans. Sa respiration se fit courte et son estomac se serra, au rythme de son angoisse.

Son employeur poussa soudainement un profond soupir et posa son regard sérieux, décidé, sur sa subordonnée.

\- Bien que je n'apprécie guère cette idée, Hermione, commença Tommson, je pense que cela est nécessaire. (Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.) Depuis quelques temps, je trouve que tu t'es un peu dispersée, tu a perdu ta… ferveur habituelle et la réputation du cabinet en pâtit.

\- Vous voulez me virer, c'est cela ? couina Hermione.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, pris de cours. Non ! Bien sûr que non.

Hermione souffla bruyamment, une main sur le cœur. Son estomac se relâcha et elle put respirer à un rythme plus lent. Ses yeux vrillaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre son travail. Se retrouver sans salaire. Aurait-elle alors été capable de payer son appartement ? Si oui, pendant combien de temps ? Aurait-elle réussi à retrouver un job avant d'arriver dans le rouge ? Ou aurait-elle été obligée de retourner vivre chez ses parents ?

Ses parents. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne leur avait plus parlé. Quel mois était-ce ? Ah oui : c'était début décembre et elle était revenue de son voyage fin septembre. Deux mois. Deux longs mois qu'elle ne leur avait plus parlé. Mais également trois mois qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière.

\- Donc, comme je le disais, Hermione, reprit Maitre Tommson, tirant l'intéressée de ses pensées affolées, je n'aime guère l'idée que j'ai eue, mais je considère nécessaire…

Sa pause remit Hermione dans un état similaire à celui dans lequel elle était quelques instants plus tôt. Décidément, cette phrase en suspens était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle ait jamais vécue jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Que tu prennes des congés, termina l'homme.

Cette déclaration laissa la place à un silence de plomb, inattendu. La brune cligna des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Venait-il vraiment de lui demander de prendre des congés ? Cette demande la laissa bouche bée il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne. Elle n'était certainement pas du genre à prendre un congé maladie – parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : d'un congé maladie. Il la pensait malade ou fatiguée, donc il voulait l'écarter du milieu avec l'espoir qu'elle reviendrait en forme.

Mais il n'y avait pas de remise en forme qui comptait.

Et là, Hermione réalisa. Peut-être que la proposition de son boss n'était pas, tout compte fait, mauvaise ? Après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle passé son temps à repenser à ses vacances et à chercher des réponses auprès de sorciers ? Maintenant tout prenait sens, tout devenait plus clair. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi son travail, sa vie à Londres, lui semblaient perdre du goût voire du sens. Et cette annonce qu'elle avait vue sur Internet ? N'était-ce pas un signe ? Certainement, les sorciers y croyaient, aux signes. Alors, par conséquent, elle y croirait aussi. Elle y _croyait_ aussi.

Hermione se mit à hocher la tête, comme si s'étalait devant elle l'évidence ultime. Elle reposa son regard, cette fois-ci déterminé, sur son employeur et lui adressa encore une fois la parole, peut-être la dernière :

\- Peut-être que vous allez croire que je prends cette décision sur un coup de tête, commença-t-elle avec une profonde inspiration, attirant l'entière attention de son manager, mais je démissionne !

Tommson la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête puis sembla réaliser la perte que représentait le départ d'Hermione. Il sauta presque sur ses pieds, désireux de la retenir, de la faire revenir sur sa décision. Une main implorante tendue vers la jeune femme, il dit :

\- Mais enfin, Hermione, réfléchis un peu. Tu…

\- Mais c'est tout réfléchi ! le coupa-t-elle. Je m'en vais de ce pas écrire ma lettre de démission. Par contre, je tiens à ce que cela reste confidentiel. Je tiens à personnellement annoncer la fin de ma collaboration avec le cabinet.

Et elle quitta le bureau, sourire aux lèvres, yeux brillants, laissant derrière elle un homme complètement pris au dépourvu avec la sensation désagréable de s'être fait couper l'herbe sous le pied.

000000

Hermione n'avait pas perdu de temps. Pour dire vrai, lorsqu'elle avait remis les pieds dans son bureau juste après son entrevue à l'issue définitive, elle s'était emparé d'un stylo à bille et avait alors écrit d'une main décidée et assurée sa lettre de démission. Telle une évidence, les mots lui venaient. Et les coucher sur le papier lui fit d'autant plus comprendre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle. Son cœur s'allégeait à chaque trait, chaque courbe la rendait euphorique. Une fois signée, elle chercha après une enveloppe dans laquelle elle glissa le précieux papier qu'elle emporta avec elle, histoire de ne pas la perdre.

Elle ne devait pas la donner tout de suite. Elle avait quelque chose à faire avant. Enfin, plusieurs petites choses…

000000

La vision d'Hermione lui coupa le souffle. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à la voir, elle, debout sur le pas de leur maison. Emmitouflée dans sa veste et perdue dans son écharpe, ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière nouvelle – ou plutôt de la même lumière qui avait éclairé ses yeux à son retour quelques deux mois auparavant. Sa bouche était tordue en un sourire désolé, mais cachait une espièglerie qu'elle et son mari ne tarderaient probablement pas comprendre.

Le cœur battant, une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre sur sa bouche bée, Jane Granger ne pouvait se retenir de fixer sa fille comme si elle était une apparition.

\- Bonsoir maman, souffla Hermione.

Non, ce n'était clairement pas une illusion. Jane sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et tira sa fille à l'intérieur, claqua la porte d'entrée et l'étreignit à l'étouffer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Et elles s'étaient quittées en si mauvais terme. Elle en avait tellement souffert. Mais voir sa fille devant elle, s'étant d'elle-même présentée, lui allégea le cœur. Elle se sentit recouvrer son énergie.

\- Mon bébé… murmura Jane, le sanglot dans la voix.

Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. La brune s'écarta ensuite et posa ses mains gantées sur les joues de sa mère, essuyant les larmes qui y coulaient.

\- Je suis désolée, maman. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée.

\- Chuuut ! Ne t'excuse pas, c'est à nous de le faire.

\- Jane ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Robert, sa voix provenant du salon.

\- Viens, ma chérie, dit Jane à Hermione, l'entrainant doucement avec elle. Robert, regarde qui est là, lança Jane à son mari qui se retourna sur le canapé.

Robert écarquilla les yeux à la vision de sa fille. Il mit cependant moins de temps que sa femme à venir serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Il sauta presque par-dessus le canapé et la force avec laquelle il étreignit Hermione la fit suffoquer.

Quand Robert s'écarta pour dévisager sa fille, cette dernière fit alterner son regard entre ses parents, bien décidée à leur annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Papa, maman. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Bien sûr ! Viens, assieds-toi, l'invita son père.

Hermione regarda ses parents s'asseoir, mais elle préféra rester debout. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau ainsi que de son écharpe et de son bonnet tout en cherchant par où commencer. Elle avait tellement de choses à leur dire. Elle devrait choisir lesquelles leur annoncer. Elle savait déjà néanmoins qu'elle ne leur dévoilerait pas qu'ils avaient failli la condamner en lui cachant ses pouvoirs – ce serait les faire culpabiliser pour rien.

Elle opta alors pour leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti et pourquoi elle était partie telle une furie le soir de son retour. À partir de là, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, sans ordre précis, mais ils surent tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir : la préoccupation qu'avait représenté sa recherche de réponses et les conséquences sur son travail, les regards concernés de ses amis en la voyant manquer d'assiduité, la perte de clients et de procès, les manifestations incongrues de ses pouvoirs et habilités. Enfin, arriva le moment où elle leur expliqua sa rencontre avec Minerva McGonagall, rencontre qui les laissa bouches bées.

Les minutes se suivirent, les heures s'enchainèrent, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par passer tous les trois à table alors qu'Hermione continuait ses explications. La jeune femme en vint alors à leur annoncer la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son patron cet après-midi-là. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Robert et Jane, comme d'un commun accord tacite, s'entre-regardèrent et gardèrent le silence quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur Hermione. Cette dernière les regardait tour à tour, dans l'expectative.

\- Mais enfin, Hermione, tu ne peux pas quitter ton travail ainsi ! finit par s'exclamer Robert.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que cela ne te ressemble pas, tout simplement, répondit-il.

\- Et si tout ce que j'avais été jusqu'à présent n'était que fadaise ? Je veux dire : est-ce que le fait de ne pas savoir qui j'étais réellement n'avait altéré ma façon d'agir ?

Robert ouvrit la bouche, mais n'ajouta rien, sentant qu'ils revenaient tous trois sur la pente glissant qui avait fait fuir Hermione fin septembre. Jane prit alors le relais :

\- Ma chérie, être une sorcière ne fait pas de toi une personne complètement différente, la résonna-t-elle. Tu t'es construite en étant fidèle à toi-même. Avoir des… pouvoirs magiques ne change pas grand-chose à ta personnalité.

Hermione la fixa comme une petite fille de cinq avant de secouer la tête et de réfléchir plus assidûment aux paroles de sa mère. Au final, cette dernière n'avait pas tort. D'ailleurs, sa mère reprit la parole, exprimant ainsi les pensées qui traversaient au moment-même la tête d'Hermione :

\- Est-ce qu'être une sorcière fait de toi la fille d'un autre couple ? Non. Est-ce que cela change le regard des gens sur toi ? Non. Est-ce que cela change le goût de tes aliments ou de ton plat préféré ? Non. Ces pouvoirs ne sont… qu'un don donné à une partie de la population de ce monde, mais tu n'entres pas pour autant dans un groupe privé qui t'empêche de continuer ta vie comme bon te semble. (Elle marqua une pause, captant le regard de sa fille.) Et par conséquent, ta magie ne change pas la femme que tu es. Ton père et moi te demandons alors de réfléchir avant de quitter aussi vite ton travail. Attention, reprit-elle vite en voyant Hermione, sourcils froncés, sur le point de protester, nous ne sommes pas en train de te dire de continuer à travailler là si ton cœur te dicte autre chose. Nous désirons simplement te faire remarquer que tes clients dont le dossier est encore en cours ne méritent pas que tu les laisses tomber dans l'heure qui suit.

\- Je n'ai pas encore donné ma lettre ni annoncé à quiconque – excepté vous et mon patron – que je comptais quitter Londres, dit Hermione.

\- Quand bien même, ma chérie. Tu dois terminer ce que tu as commencé, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

\- Je ne comptais pas les laisser sans avocat, maman ! protesta Hermione.

\- Tu comptes quitter Londres ? intervint Robert d'une voix blanche.

Jane et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers l'homme à la mine perplexe.

\- Pardon ? fit Hermione.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu comptais quitter Londres, répéta son père, espérant intérieurement qu'il avait mal compris.

\- Oh ! fut tout ce qu'Hermione prononça.

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers son assiette et termina son morceau de viande sous le regard impatient voire paniqué de Robert.

\- Alors tu viens de revenir et nous allons te perdre à nouveau ? s'écria-t-il presque, incapable d'attendre la réponse de sa fille.

Il l'avait élevée, il savait comment elle réagissait quand elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder un sujet. Ou bien encore quand elle leur cachait quelque chose. Il avait d'ailleurs parfois l'impression d'être plus perspicace que sa femme.

\- Hermione, réponds à ton père, veux-tu ? exigea Jane.

\- Je… (La jeune femme soupira et ne vit pas d'autre issue que de leur dire la vérité car quitter la maison familiale comme la dernière fois était inenvisageable.) Avant de venir vous voir, je suis rentrée chez moi, ai fait quelques cartons et suis allée me renseigner auprès d'une agence sur la procédure de vente d'un bien immobilier.

\- Quoi ?

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle, mais la voix de son père résonna au milieu de la pièce comme un cri horrifié. Jane, quant à elle, garda le silence. Mais ses sourcils haussés de façon peu surprise et sévère et son dos droit la firent ressembler à McGonagall, songea Hermione.

\- Tu vois ? lança Jane, bras croisés. Quand je dis qu'être une sorcière ne change rien à ta personnalité.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et dévisagea sa mère de la même façon que Robert dévisageait sa femme : où voulait-elle en venir ? Jane se leva et commença à débarrasser les assiettes, les deux autres la fixant tels deux poissons rouges.

\- Tu as toujours surpris tout le monde. Et bien que tu sois une jeune femme réfléchie, tu peux parfois agir sur un coup de tête, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu, précisa Jane, légèrement sarcastique.

Cette déclaration aurait fait rire Hermione dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, elle était tout simplement ébaubie par les propos emprunts de vérité de sa génitrice. Alors c'était donc vrai ? Être une sorcière ne la changeait en rien ? Cela dit, Hermione ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec ses parents, ces derniers temps. Deux mois plus tôt, son père gardait son calme pendant que sa mère sortait de ses gonds. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse ! Jusqu'à ce que Jane se mette à être sarcastique. Hermione devait-elle y voir un quelconque signal – tel un panneau clignotant de signalisation – lui disant de se taire et de ne pas insister ? Nul ne saurait le dire…

Jane emporta les assiettes et couverts au loin, laissant Hermione et Robert se dévisager en silence, tous deux surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La mère de famille revint :

\- Tu es majeure et vaccinée, annonça-t-elle en empoignant deux casseroles, une dans chaque main. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de réfléchir quelques instants et d'organiser ton départ.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… voulut intervenir Robert.

\- Laisse-moi finir, Robert, le fit-elle taire. (Elle alla poser les casseroles sur l'ilot central et revint, s'emparant alors des boissons.) Si tu veux aller vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, _grand bien te fasse_! Mais, pour l'Amour de Dieu, termine tes dossiers ! Ne laisse pas tes collègues avec ce travail sur les bras.

Hermione se leva brusquement, emporta les sous-plats et les sets de table puis suivit sa mère dans le cuisine :

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? l'interrogea Hermione, surexcitée. Je veux dire : tu accepterais que je parte vivre définitivement à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

\- Non ! s'écria son père dans leurs dos, ignoré royalement par les deux femmes.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, soupira Jane.

Autrement dit : « Ça ne m'enchante guère plus que cela n'enchante ton père, mais j'ai la décence de te laisser faire ce dont tu as envie. ».

Hermione poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant très fort. Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir à quel point elle était heureuse qu'elle lui ait donner sa bénédiction.

000000

Si quelques mois plus tôt, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle allait quitter Londres pour aller vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Hermione aurait ri au nez de cette personne.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était assise autour d'une table à laquelle étaient aussi attablés un agent immobilier, un notaire et ses parents, tout lui semblait beaucoup trop vrai que pour être réalisable. Un doute horrible s'empara de la jeune femme : et si ce n'était pas la chose à faire ? Et s'il était plus raisonnable de rester là où elle était et d'oublier toute cette histoire ?

Oui, ce serait définitivement plus facile.

Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle savait que sa place était à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sans savoir pourquoi, alors que Londres semblait regorger de personnes comme elle – des sorciers –, elle ne considérait plus son avenir que dans cette ville américaine.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents. C'était maintenant la mi-décembre et Hermione avait presque bouclé les dossiers qu'elle avait encore en cours – elle les avait d'ailleurs tous gagnés ! Son appartement avait été vidé au maximum, ses cartons triés – les affaires qu'elle allait reprendre, mises chez ses parents, les autres seraient revendues ou données aux pauvres.

Bientôt, des papiers seraient remplis, laissant la vente de son appartement à la charge de ses parents. Une fois la vente effectuée, le montant serait transféré sur leur compte personnel jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur communique son nouveau numéro de compte sur lequel ils transféreraient l'argent qui lui revenait.

\- Sur ce point, intervint Hermione, je voudrais préciser quelque chose. (Elle se tourna vers ses parents et posa ses mains sur les leurs.) Comme vous m'avez aidée à l'acheter, je vous offre la moitié de la somme de la vente.

\- Quoi ? La moitié ? Il n'en est pas question ! protestèrent ses parents.

\- Nous t'avons aidée à l'acheter parce que tu débutais dans la vie professionnelle, qu'il te fallait un endroit à toi, contra Robert. Mais tu n'as pas à nous rendre une quelconque somme d'argent. Cet appartement t'appartient – t'appartenait et il est hors de question que tu nous donnes une partie de l'argent de la vente. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione, la tête dans les épaules, eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans et de se faire gronder pour avoir fait une bêtise. Elle détestait cette sensation.

\- Très bien, d'accord ! abdiqua-t-elle alors, mains levées en signe de reddition.

Les papiers furent signés d'un commun accord et les détails des transferts d'argent de compte à compte furent expliqués et précisés lors de l'entrevue suivante avec le banquier d'Hermione.

Le moins qu'elle pût dire, c'était que ce mois de décembre était loin d'être le plus reposant qu'elle ait vécu jusque-là…

000000

C'est le lundi de la semaine suivante, le lundi de sa dernière semaine de travail au cabinet d'avocats _Tommson_ , qu'Hermione réalisa qu'il était temps pour elle d'annoncer sa démission. Et rien de tel pour cela qu'un bon diner entre amis… pensa-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire : les mettre sur le fait accompli, sans leur laisser une chance de la dissuader de partir.

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, sa démarche avait été parfaitement établie pour justement quitter tout ce qu'elle avait connu sans être ralentie par la moindre chose. Ainsi, rien ne pourrait se mettre au travers de son chemin ni la faire dévier de son but ultime : vivre et évoluer à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Un discussion de groupe sur Facebook et quelques jours plus tard, Hermione et ses amis se retrouvaient assis autour de la même table de restaurant – le préféré d'Hermione – pour fêter à la fois Noël et le départ encore caché d'Hermione.

Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait leur annoncer, fut dit en passant.

Elle trouva enfin la force au moment où ils furent servis, sur le point de savourer leur plat. Mais elle se dégonfla quand elle tendit la main vers son verre.

 _Non, Hermione, tu ne peux décidément pas faire ça à tes amis les plus proches_ , se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait les mettre littéralement sur le fait encore plus accompli quand ils reviendraient au bureau après la nouvelle année et que leur patron annoncerait à tout le monde qu'elle avait décidé de quitter son travail. Elle n'osait alors imaginer leurs têtes quand ils apprendraient celle-là ni à celles qu'ils feraient en apprenant qu'elle avait non pas uniquement quitté son travail, mais également la ville _et_ le pays. Pour probablement… toujours.

Elle se dit alors que le meilleur moment serait d'attendre le dessert. _Oui, c'est mieux. Au moins, ils auront pu profiter de leur plat sans perdre l'appétit…_

Et le moment fatidique arriva, après moult éclats de rire et conversations passionnantes et drôles. _C'est parti pour plomber l'ambiance…_ La jeune femme prit alors son verre en main et le leva, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses amis qui firent silence.

\- Je souhaite porter un toast, annonça-t-elle.

Ses amis limitèrent, sourires aux lèvres.

\- Tout d'abord à ce Noël que je souhaite sous les meilleurs auspices, mais aussi pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce riche en évènements.

Elle espérait que ses insinuations lancées graduellement les feraient réagir plus doucement que si elle avait lâché telle une bombe un joli « Joyeux Noël, Bonne Année et puissiez-vous vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que je vais quitter le pays le 29 décembre ! Santé ! ».

\- Je vous souhaite de vivre tout ce qui vous tient à cœur, dit-elle en pointant Jack et Marishka dont le ventre rebondi laissait entrevoir une naissance prochaine, ainsi que de sauter le pas pour faire tout ce qui vous a fait peur jusqu'ici (elle tendit son verre à Michael qui allait prochainement faire un saut en parachute). Que l'Avenir vous soit favorable parce que je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises (clin d'œil à Sonia qui avait failli partir avec un inconnu lors de leur dernière sortie en boite de nuit) ni pour vous rappeler de récupérer vos clés avant de sortir, ajouta-t-elle, cette fois-ci à l'attention de Josette qui les oubliait systématiquement, peu importe la porte qu'elles ouvraient.

Bien que cette dernière phrase les fit rire, Jack baissait son verre progressivement, à mesure qu'Hermione avançait dans son toast. Ses sourcils maintenant froncés formaient une mine perplexe et soupçonneuse sur son visage basané.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ? demanda-t-il, bien plus perspicace que prévu par la jeune femme.

L'intéressée pinça les lèvres et fixant son regard à celui de Jack alors que les autres s'entre-regardaient, largués. Hermione baissa à son tour son verre et le fit tourner sur son pied quelques instants.

\- Eh bien… Ce toast est fait pour… vous remercier d'être qui vous êtes et les amis que vous êtes. Il est fait pour vous annoncer, je l'espère de façon douce que… (Elle releva les yeux et constata que ceux de ses amis ne la quittaient pas.) Que j'ai remis ma démission.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, soulagée d'avoir entamé la chose, et Michael l'imita, une main à plat sur la nappe, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose de solide :

\- Ouf ! J'ai cru que t'allais nous annoncer que t'avais une maladie grave !

Hermione le dévisagea, une barre au milieu du front. Ce qu'elle avait annoncé n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. La partie immergée arrivait…

\- Je ne fais pas _que_ démissionner, Michael.

\- Hun ? fit-il, désorienté.

\- J'ai pris une décision plus conséquente que cela, précisa Hermione.

\- Hermione ? dit Sonia, tendue, les yeux écarquillés d'appréhension.

\- Je déménage. Ailleurs. Loin.

Marishka, une main sur le ventre, s'accrocha au bras de Jack et Sonia ouvrit la bouche, incapable de retenir son étonnement.

\- Genre, très, _très_ loin.

Hermione avait la bouche atrocement sèche. Elle tenta de résoudre son problème avec une gorgée, mais son vin ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Alors, elle se massa les tempes. _Pitié, faites qu'ils comprennent._

\- Tu retournes là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit soudain Jack, sa voix brisant le silence assourdissant et oppressant autour de la table.

Les cheveux d'Hermione furent pris d'un sursaut quand elle releva la tête précipitamment, surprise qu'il ait compris et également soulagée de ne pas avoir à le dire elle-même à haute voix.

\- Retourner où, Jack ? couina Marishka.

\- Où est-ce que tu pars, Hermione ? Dis-nous, l'implorèrent Sonia et Josette.

\- Je m'en vais vivre en Amérique, lâcha-t-elle alors.

Michael finit d'une traite son verre de vin et se resservit. Josette tendit le sien parce qu'elle avait elle-aussi besoin de boire un verre. C'était impossible. Hermione ? Partir ainsi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? l'interrogea Marishka, penchée en avant autant que son ventre le lui permettait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche au même instant que Josette lui demandait si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un à la Nouvelle-Orléans qui la poussait à aller le rejoindre. Sonia, tout aussi romantique que sa collègue, soupira d'un air rêveur. Hermione secoua la tête de plus belle, cherchant désespérément à leur faire comprendre que cela n'avait rien avoir avec une rencontre, parce que, bien qu'elle ait rencontré des gens, ils n'y étaient pour rien dans sa décision de partir.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas ! les interrompit-elle dans leur rêverie. J'ai décidé de partir pour moi et uniquement pour moi. J'ai découvert quelque chose de beau dans cette ville et je désire simplement pouvoir en profiter sans restriction aucune.

Ça y était. Tout était dit. Plus rien n'était à cacher. Un silence intense et long prit place autour de la table. Michael regardait dans le vide, choqué par la nouvelle tandis que Sonia et Josette essuyaient quelques larmes. Jack et Marishka s'étaient rapprochés, se tenant mutuellement les mains, front contre front, comme dans une bulle personnelle. Hermione, elle, tentait de faire bonne figure, mais même la glace Brésilienne que la serveuse plaça devant elle ne put lui remonter le moral. Elle savait que ce qu'elle annonçait était difficile à comprendre et à digérer, mais…

\- On te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Hermione, entendit-elle soudainement.

Marishka, un doux sourire aux lèvres, regard humide, levait son verre à l'attention de la jeune femme sur le départ, lui donnant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour avancer en toute sérénité. Jack, surpris par la décision de sa femme, la couvait d'un regard néanmoins tendre et amoureux. Michael, à qui il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire revenir sur sa décision, leva lui aussi son verre en haussant les épaules, comme si le simple fait que Marishka ait décidé qu'ils accepteraient le départ de leur amie était ce qu'il fallait pour le faire partager l'avis général. Sonia et Josette furent les dernières à se reprendre, mais chacune à leur tour, elles prirent leur amie dans leurs bras, laissant un bisou humide de larmes sur les joues d'Hermione.

Cette dernière sentit son sourire lui revenir petit à petit et alors, son verre levé, ils trinquèrent tous à l'Avenir qui s'annonçait _vraiment_ sous les meilleurs auspices possibles.

000000

Avant de partir, Hermione avait tenu à fêter une dernière fois Noël avec ses parents et le reste de sa famille. C'était d'ailleurs le premier Noël pendant lequel elle posa beaucoup de questions sur sa tante Bertha. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus proche d'elle d'un coup, et aucun autre membre de la famille n'aurait pu comprendre les regards échangés entre Jane, Robert et leur fille.

C'est également ce soir-là qu'elle dut annoncer à toute sa famille sa décision de quitter le pays et d'aller s'installer aux États-Unis. Certains trouvèrent l'idée ridicule, d'autres la trouvèrent aventureuse. C'était un pas à faire et comme l'avait souligné si sagement sa grand-tante paternelle, Amely, elle pourrait toujours revenir vivre chez ses parents le temps de retrouver un appartement en Angleterre, si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Les jours qui précédèrent son départ furent les plus tristes et les plus beaux de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Tant d'émotions mélangées. Tant de souvenirs. Elle vaquait, seule ou avec ses parents ou encore ses amis, dans les rues de Londres, profitant des derniers instants qu'elle vivait là. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait y revenir, ne serait-ce que pour un court séjour.

La veille de son départ pour l'Amérique, ses parents et elle avaient convenu qu'elle irait dormir chez eux et qu'ils l'accompagneraient à l'aéroport. Ce jour-là, quelques heures avant de se diriger vers la maison parentale, avant de quitter pour la dernière fois son appartement – qu'elle remercia d'ailleurs pour les belles années vécues en son sein –, une inspiration soudaine la fit prendre du papier et un Bic. Elle inscrivit sur le papier les mots qui lui venaient, le message qu'elle voulait transmettre.

Alors, la veille de son départ, avant de se rendre chez ses parents, Hermione Granger, le nez en l'air, regarda sa lettre s'envoler dans les airs…

000000

Quelque part dans la foule, avançait au hasard une jeune femme.

Elle n'était sûre de rien, excepté que la Saint-Sylvestre à la Nouvelle-Orléans était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait jamais vécue jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette foule euphorique à l'idée de créer de nouvelles choses, de mettre en place de nouveaux projets ou tout simplement de tirer un trait sur le passé pour mieux aller de l'avant rendait les rues de la ville encore plus belles.

Toute cette énergie rassemblée, cet égrégore puissant faisait vibrer la cité d'une seule et même force vers un endroit dont la plupart des humains n'avait pas conscience. Quoique cette pensée faisait douter Hermione : la Nouvelle-Orléans ne faisait-elle pas partie des villes les plus ésotériques du Monde ?

Les gens se mirent subitement à décompter. _10… 9… 8…_ Hermione se mit à rire, euphorique elle aussi. Et totalement ébahie de ce qu'elle avait osé faire en déménageant ici. _7… 6… 5…_ Et là, à quelques mètres d'elle au milieu de la foule, quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui. L'une des premières personnes à qui elle avait adressé la parole lors de son voyage. _4… 3…_ Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il décomptait, lui aussi, mais se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il la reconnut. _2… 1…_

« BONNE ANNÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEEE ! » cria finalement la foule.

Pris dans l'élan des fêtards, il se pencha vers elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

 **C'est en écrivant ces derniers mots que je me rends compte que je vous ai laissés sur le même genre de situation il y a un peu plus d'un an ^^ ahah**

 **Reste à voir si c'est le même retournement de situation ou pas…**

 **Je pense que vous avez compris ce que j'avais à vous annoncer... J'aurais presque envie de faire un copier-coller en vous disant que ces chapitres seront les derniers chapitres** _ **jusqu'à la suite**_ **!**

 **Je suppose que deux choix s'offrent à vous, maintenant : la première option est de considérer cette fin comme une vraie fin.** (Après tout, imaginons que JK n'ait jamais écrit l'épilogue, sa fin et la mienne restent dans la même catégorie... Non?) (Je sais aussi que je vous avais dit que je détestais les fins ouvertes - ce qui est toujours d'actualité - mais je vous confie que cette fin me satisfait plus que la précédente ahah) **La deuxième option est tout simplement d'attendre la suite. J'espère simplement alors que l'Univers m'aidera et me guidera parce que j'ai tellement d'idées et il en manque encore tellement aussi que je ne sais pas par où commencer la troisième et ultime partie lol**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous faire deux fois le même coup (j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner !), mais sachez que je vous fais patienter dans le seul but de vous offrir quelque chose de consistant et de bien livré :-D :-D :-D** [Auréole sur la tête et grand sourire]

 **Je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité 3**

 **Paix et Amour !**

 **Anacoluthe**

 **PS : Le bouton** _ **Review**_ **est à votre disposition**


End file.
